J'ai enfin trouvé ma place
by Akadream
Summary: Echizen est atteint de quelque chose de grave, mais personne n'est au courant, ni son équipe, ni sa famille, et il tient à garder ce secret. Mais, ce secret finit par le rattraper et va causer sa perte… Va-t-il lutter pour le conserver ou, au contraire, va-t-il le révéler ? Et à qui ?
1. Chapitre 1 - Le début de la fin

_**Chapitre n°1 – Le début de la fin**_

_**Hum, salut ^^Je m'appelle Akadream et ceci est ma première fiction publiée =D**_

_**J'espère que vous aller l'apprécier et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =D**_

_**Sincèrement , Akadream**_

* * *

Voici que commence une journée comme les autres au sein du collège Seigaku. Nous retrouvons l'équipe de tennis du collège, en train de s'entraîner, en vue du championnat National contre la célèbre équipe de Rikkaidai. Le capitaine, Tezuka, leur ordonne de se mettre en place et se suivre les directives du programme de Inui. Il l'avait préparé spécialement pour cette rencontre :

« Bon, vous allez courir et améliorer votre endurance pour commencer, leur dit Inui. Je veux au moins une trentaine de tours et que chaque tour se fasse en moins de une minute. Dépasser ce temps, et le Inui Juice vous attend » finit-il avec un sourire sadique

Tous les titulaires, à l'exception de notre prodige, eurent un frisson et se promirent mentalement de toujours arriver avant la minute fatale. L'entrainement commença, et tous partirent d'un bon rythme dès le départ. Au bout du vingtième tours, il ne restait que les titulaires, le reste du club ayant abandonné, leur corps reposant aux pieds de la table où il ont dût boire la mixture verdâtre et infecte d'Inui. Dans les premiers, on trouvait Tezuka et Fuji. Ils étaient suivis d'Echizen, d'Eiji et d'Oishi. Momoshiro et Kaidoh fermaient la marche.

Echizen, qui allait assez bien malgré son souffle court, commença à tousser de manière violente. Il dût s'arrêter un instant, tellement la toux devenait incontrôlable. Les titulaires et Inui, s'arrêtèrent et se mirent à regarder Echizen de manière inquiète et se demandaient ce qu'avait leur plus petit joueur.

Les minutes s'écoulent, longues et angoissantes et Echizen continue de tousser. Il a du se mettre à genoux, pour essayer de soulager la brulure qu'il ressent à l'intérieur de l'estomac. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas, et les autres deviennent de plus en plus inquiet. L'air commence à devenir pesant autour des titulaires. Fuji se rapproche et commence à caresser le dos d'Echizen, pour le soulager un peu, mais ça ne marche pas. Momoshiro, lui, essaye de parler à Echizen, lui demandant si ça allait, mais Echizen ne pouvant pas répondre, cela ne servait à rien. Eiji se faisait un sang d'encre et questionnait Oishi sur l'état de son Ochibi. Cela durait depuis plus de dix minutes mais, aux yeux de chaque personne, ça semblait être une éternité.

Puis, Echizen se calma tout doucement. Fuji continuait de lui caresser le dos, passant sa main de façon circulaire et essuya sa bouche avec un mouchoir. Le petit joueur voulut se relever, bien trop rapidement, et serait tomber la tête droit vers le sol, si Fuji ne l'avait pas rattraper. Au bout de quelques minutes, où Echizen reprenait son souffle, le capitaine prit la parole :

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à Echizen.

\- Rien, lui répondit-il. J'ai dû simplement manger quelque de mauvais. Ou quelque chose comme ça.-

\- Tu penses nous faire avaler ça ? s'outra Momoshiro. Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout.

\- Croyez ce que vous voulez croire sempai, leur répondit le plus jeune en se remettant à courir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois continuer là ? demanda Fuji, avec un avertissement dans la voix. Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'assoir un moment, lui conseilla le prodige d'un timbre de voix plus doux

\- En effet, Ochibi, tu devrais prendre du repos ! dit Eiji, avec un sourire un peu tendu.

\- Comme vous voulez, dit Echizen en se dirigeant vers le banc. Mais je vous dit que ce n'est rien. »

Echizen partit en direction du banc. Il avait la tête qui tourne, et l'esprit embrumé. Dans sa main, qu'il avait soigneusement caché, il y avait des gouttes vermeilles. Cette toux n'était pas anodine et Echizen le savait très bien. Mais, il ne voulait pas être un poids pour l'équipe qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Surtout que le championnat approchait et qu'il ne voulait inquiéter personne. Il savait pourtant que maintenant, les titulaires feraient plus attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il se dit qu'il devrait faire attention à partir de maintenant.

Echizen arriva près du banc, toujours sous les yeux attentifs des titulaires. Il s'assit et se mit à jouer avec sa raquette, même si chaque mouvement lui paraissait lourd. Il devait donner le change, montrer que tout aller bien, même si ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

Les autres se remirent à courir, après avoir observé leur petit joueur. Tous avait des pensées similaires : que c'était-il passé ? Le capitaine se demandait s'il devait en informer la direction mais sans preuves, se serait difficile, surtout que, connaissant Echizen, il n'ira pas se plaindre. Oishi et Eiji discutaient à voix basse, tous deux se demandaient si leur Ochibi allait bien et si cela arrivait souvent. Momoshiro et Kaidoh, eux, se promirent de garder un œil sur leur petit protégé. Il le surveillerait discrètement pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Fuji, lui, était plus qu'inquiet. Il se demandait, comme tous les autres, ce qu'avait Ryoma et ce qui aller ce passer maintenant. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour dégager sa vue et remarqua un détail surprenant. Des gouttes de couleurs rouges sang étaient sur sa main. Cela fit monter son inquiétude d'un cran. Il commença à paniquer, mais intérieurement et se demanda s'il devait en informer le capitaine. Il se décida que oui, qu'il irait voir Tezuka à la fin de l'entrainement.

L'entrainement se termina sans Echizen qui était resté sur le banc, le visage un peu pâle. Fuji attendit que les autres aillent dans le vestiaire, sachant que Tezuka ne partait au vestiaire qu'en dernier, et le prit à part.

« Echizen a craché du sang, annonça Fuji sans préambule.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? demanda le capitaine au prodige

\- Parce que, lorsque je l'ai aidé tout à l'heure, j'ai dû poser ma main sur sa bouche à un certain moment souviens toi. Et je viens de remarquer que sur cette même main, du sang y était. Et, avant que tu ne le demande, non je ne me suis pas blessé récemment, dit le prodige le visage sombre

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion avec Echizen » conclut le capitaine, la mine grave

D'ailleurs, Echizen avait fini de se changer et venait de voir ses deux sempai parler ensemble. Ni une, ni deux, il voulut tenter un repli stratégique et discret, mais le jeune prodige le vit et dit son nom. Aussitôt Echizen se figea et se retourna lentement, pas encore prêt à affronter ses deux sempai qui avait une détermination sans faille dans le regard.

Il se dit qu'il devait inventer un mensonge et vite, mais déjà son capitaine prenait la parole..

* * *

_**Nous voici enfin à la fin du chapitre 1 ^^ je me suis beaucoup amuséee à l'écrire et j'espère recevoir des avis sur ce premier chapitre ^^**_

_**Encore une chose, je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre**_

_**Sincèrement, Akadream ^^**_


	2. Chapitre 2 - Comment le cacher ?

_**Chapitre 2 : Comment le cacher ?**_

_**Coucou ^^ c'est Akadream ! Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier les personnes ayant ajouter ma fiction à leur favoris ou à leur alertes. Ou bien d'avoir laisser plusieurs review ^^ c'est vraiment adorable de votre part =D La moindre des choses est de vous répondre =)**_

_**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**_

_**Oura-chan : La voilà la suite ^^ tu n'as pas attendu bien longtemps pour avoir hein ? Moi aussi, j'adore les fictions où le personnage principal cache quelque chose, et à force d'en lire, j'ai voulu en écrire une ^^ Merci ! Je te laisse apprécier la suite.**_

_**Nathie-chan : Ouf, je pensais que mon début était assez bizarre alors merci =D Voici le second chapitres ^^ tu vas pouvoir savoir la suite**_

_**Ainoha : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'adore les happy-end donc tout devrait normalement bien se passer x) Merci ^^ et voici le chapitre deux ;)**_

_**Amicalement, Akadream**_

* * *

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Il se dit qu'il devait inventer un mensonge et vite, mais déjà son capitaine prenait la parole...**_

* * *

\- Echizen ? Es-tu sûr et certain que tout va bien ? Et ne me mens pas, ajouta-t-il d'une voix dure.

\- Bucho, je… je n'ai pas grand-chose, dit Echizen d'une voix tremblante. J'ai seulement eu une toux passagère ajouta-t-il avec plus d'assurance. Je t'assure Bucho, que tout va bien, continua Ryoma sans regarder son capitaine dans les yeux.

\- Echizen, dit doucement Fuji, je pense que tu ne nous dis pas tout mais j'ignore encore pourquoi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et affirme-moi que ce n'est qu'une toux sans conséquence pour ta santé rajouta le génie en ouvrant ses yeux d'un bleu tellement tranchant que chaque personne frémit.

\- Je… » Echizen savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir en regardant ses sempai dans les yeux. Et sa toux qui recommençait à le démanger. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment…

Le silence devenait pesant entre les sempai et Echizen. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, ressemblant à des heures. Cependant, personne ne put rajouter quoi que ce soit, Echizen venait de se plier en deux. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Fuji plaqua un mouchoir sur la bouche du jeune joueur et le retira dès qu'il eut ce qu'il voulait. Le plus jeune, remarquant le trouble de ses ainés en profita et leur dit un à demain, le plus joyeusement possible et quitta le club, pâle et d'un pas pressé.

Du côté de Fuji et Tezuka, l'ambiance était plus que pesante, ils ne remarquèrent même pas l'absence de la personne la plus importante à leur discussion. Fuji regarda le mouchoir et vit de minuscules tâches de sang. Minuscules mais bien présentes. Tezuka le vit aussi et regarda son rival avec des yeux graves. Leurs soupçons ont été confirmés, Echizen leur cachait quelque chose. Et quelque chose de grave s'ils ont se fiait au fait que leur joueur faisait autant de choses pour le cacher. Fuji voulut ouvrir la bouche pour questionner Echizen, puis, se rendit compte de l'absence de ce dernier. Il tiqua, Ryoma leur avaient filés entre les doigts. Tezuka se rendit également compte du départ du petit prince du tennis et se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux le laisser tranquille pendant quelque temps. Il fit part de ses remarques à son coéquipier. Fuji écouta ce que son capitaine dit et lui répondit que c'était une bonne idée mais qu'ils devraient le surveiller à distance, hors de question qu'il se passe quelque chose avant le championnat, qui mette la santé de leur petit joueur en danger. Tezuka acquiesça et rappela à Fuji de ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Echizen. Après tout, le prodige avait l'habitude de fixer Echizen, avec beaucoup de discrétion mais le capitaine l'avait bien remarqué et savait pour les sentiments de Fuji. Ils rentrèrent dans le vestiaire, se changèrent, puis partirent dans la même direction, tout en discutant de comment il allait découvrir le secret d'Echizen.

Du côté de Ryoma, il c'était assis dans un parc et réfléchissais. Devait-il aller se faire examiner par un spécialiste. Il décida que non, car étant mineur, ses parents seraient surement mis au courant. Il ne lui restait que très peu d'options. Il était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. D'un côté, il voulait tous avouer à ses sempai, s'enlever un poids de ses épaules, mais s'il devait expliquer pour la toux, il devrait également expliquer le fait qu'il ne l'ai dit à personne et ceux, depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait mentir à ses coéquipiers, ils le remarqueraient immédiatement, Echizen s'enfonçait dans des semi-vérités et cela le rongeait de plus en plus. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes se mirent à couler. Il n'en pouvait plus et le championnat était pour dans deux jours. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir un match éprouvant. Ce serait du suicide, tellement il était épuisé psychologiquement et pourtant, il le ferait. Pour ses amis, pour ceux qui lui avait tendus leurs mains. Déterminé, il se leva, essuya rageusement les dernières traces de larmes et rentra chez lui, et se promit de ne pas flancher avant la fin du championnat contre les Roi Rikkaidai. Il ne faiblirait pas !

_**Ellipse de deux jours **_

Le championnat tant attendu était enfin arrivé ! Les collèges Rikkaidai et Seigaku allait s'affronter dans la journée. Les titulaires en bleu et blanc arrivèrent dans leur club très tôt pour s'entraîner. Echizen avait évité Fuji et Tezuka pendant ses deux jours alors que ses sempai ne voulaient qu'une chose : le croiser. C'en était presque amusant, si l'enjeu n'aurait pas été si important. Le capitaine et le prodige avait, en effet, vus Echizen il y a deux jours dans le parc. D'ailleurs Tezuka avait dû retenir Fuji lorsque le prodige avait remarqué les larmes du prince. Ils l'avaient observé en silence, puis lorsqu'Echizen fut parti, eux aussi avaient décidés de rentrer chez eux.

Ils n'avaient pas tiré aux flancs pendant ces deux derniers jours. Faisant des recherches, essayant de parler avec Echizen… Ils ne purent percer le secret du petit brun avant le début du championnat et s'en étaient un peu voulu. Le petit brun en question avait l'air d'avoir repris des forces même s'il était assez pâle et qu'il se massait la gorge, pensant que personne ne le remarquerait.

Les Rois devait venir dans l'après-midi, l'équipe de Seigaku décida de s'entraîner encore un peu avant de rencontrer le collège ayant eu trois fois le prix du tournoi international. Ils firent plusieurs matchs d'entrainement : Kaidoh contre Momoshiro, Fuji contre Tezuka, Eiji contre Oishi et enfin, Takashi contre Echizen. Ce fut risqué. Les premiers matchs furent finit assez vite : Kaidoh et Momoshiro finirent pas se battre au milieu de leur terrain, Tezuka gagna mais de très peu, Eiji et Oishi avait terminé sur la victoire d'Eiji, son jeu acrobatique faisant encore des miracles. Le dernier match était vraiment déroutant : Takashi menait cinq jeux à trois, et Echizen commençait à manquer de souffle, ce que remarquèrent tout de suite deux personnes. Mais cela prit un autre tournant lorsque l'un des coups fulguraux de Takashi atteint la poitrine d'Echizen à pleine puissance. Le corps se fit expulser du terrain et atterrit lourdement aux pieds des autres titulaires...

* * *

_**Que se passait-il ? Est-ce que Echizen va s'en remettre ? Qu'elles vont être les réactions des titulaires ? Tout ça au prochain chapitre -**_

_**Merci encore pour ces reviews, cela me fait chaud au coeur.**_

_**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre =D**_

_**Amicalement, Akadream ^^**_


	3. Chapitre 3 - Discussion et Commencement

_**Chapitre n°3 : Discussion et Commencement **_

_**Coucou ^^ c'est Akadream pour vous présenter la suite :D J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre mais rien de très insurmontable ^^ je vous remercie également pour vos review **_

_**Réponse aux Reviews :**_

_**Oura-chan : Je sais :p j'ai des penchant sadique mdrr, voilà la tant attendu suite *clap clap* Toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitres ^^ et ne t'inquiète pas, ton message était tout à fait correcte**_

_**Nathie-chan : Ne t'inquiète pas pour notre cher Taka-san ^^ il aura le soutien des titulaires même s'il s'en voudra encore un peu. Voici la suite ;)**_

_**Nezumibook : Mdrr, je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre alors ;)**_

_**Sou-chan : Ton chibisuke n'a pas encore fini de souffrir... désolé ;D**_

* * *

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Mais cela prit un autre tournant lorsque l'un des coups fulguraux de Takashi atteint la poitrine d'Echizen à pleine puissance. Le corps se fit expulser du terrain et atterrit lourdement aux pieds des autres titulaires? **_

* * *

« Echizen ! hurlèrent tous les titulaires, inquiet, en se précipitant vers leur petit joueur à terre

\- Ça va, ça va, fit Echizen en se relevant tant bien que mal. Il trébucha et Eiji le rattrapa de justesse.

\- Tu ne nous feras pas avaler ça, fit Momoshiro

\- En effet, fit Tezuka, Fuji vient m'aider, nous allons l'emmener dans les vestiaires. Les autres, trente minutes de pause. »

Le capitaine et Fuji prirent Echizen et les trois partirent vers le vestiaire. Echizen marchait devant, ayant affirmé qu'il pouvait marcher seul. Fuji et Tezuka le suivait de très près ou cas où. Arriver dans le vestiaire, Tezuka se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre des compresses pour soigner Echizen. Il dit à Fuji qu'il allait les chercher et demanda à Echizen d'enlever son T-shirt en attendant qu'il revienne. Sans attendre la réponse de son cadet, il partit à grandes enjambées.

_**Pendant ce temps, chez les autres titulaires, les discussions allaient bon train :**_

« J'espère que Ochibi va s'en remettre, dit Eiji

\- Il a quand même reçu le Hadokyu de Kawamura en plein dans la poitrine rappela Momoshiro

\- Et il n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien ces temps-ci, dit Oishi en regardant les autres. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours. Echizen ne va pas bien en ce moment.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû le ménager, dit Kawamura le visage rongé par le remord, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas en grande forme.

\- Ne dit pas ça Kawamura ! encouragea Inui en remontant ses lunettes, connaissant Echizen, il n'aurait pas voulu que quiconque le ménage. Ne te sens pas coupable, personne ne t'en tiens responsable.

\- En tout cas, voyons ce qu'il va bien pouvoir se passer maintenant. Nous affrontons les Roi dans moins d'une heure et notre plus petit joueur ne sera peut-être pas en état de jouer. Que faisons-nous ? demanda Momoshiro

\- Nous attendons, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autres » conclut Oishi.

_**Retour dans les vestiaires :**_

Echizen avait envie de vomir. Ça le démangeait depuis que son capitaine était parti chercher les compresses. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'éclipser car Fuji se douterait forcément de quelque chose. Et s'il se doutait de la bonne réponse, nul doute qu'Echizen ne pourra pas faire le championnat contre les Rois, et ça, il n'en était pas question ! Il ne serait pas un poids pour son équipe. Il se l'était promis. Echizen sentait le regard de son sempai sur lui et ça ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Fuji, de son côté, regardait son cadet d'un œil inquiet. Echizen avait vraiment l'air épuisé ! Physiquement et psychologiquement, cela se voyait de plus en plus, même s'il le cachait plutôt bien. Tout à coup, Echizen se leva du banc, et montrant les toilettes à son sempai, s'enfuit dans la direction de celle-ci. Ce fut à ce moment que Tezuka revint dans le vestiaire avec des compresses et des bandages. Il questionna Fuji du regard et celui-lui lui montra les toilettes pour seule réponse. Ils entendirent des bruits de vomissements et, sans même se concerter, entrèrent dans les toilettes dans un même mouvement. Les bruits semblaient venir de la cabine du fond.

**Du côté de Ryoma, dans la cabine de toilette :**

Ryoma commença à vomir, sa poitrine lui faisant un mal de chien. Sans même s'en apercevoir, du sang se mêla à ce qu'il recrachait. Sa tête bourdonnait et tous ses muscles semblaient peser une tonne. Avec tout ce sang perdu, cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Au bout de longues minutes, il parvint à s'arrêter et s'assit à même le sol. Qu'allait-il faire ? Tezuka et Fuji avaient dû l'entendre. Il devait chercher quelque chose à dire et vite. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte de sa cabine. Il tira la chasse d'eau et se prépara mentalement à mentir à ses sempai.

**Chez Tezuka et Fuji :**

Les deux amis avancèrent vers la cabine. Ils entendirent distinctement les vomissements d'Echizen. Ils grimacèrent et se regardèrent. Ils avaient la même idée en tête. Plutôt que de forcer la porte, ils attendirent qu'Echizen en sortent. Ils savaient que forcer ne feraient que braquer Echizen et ils ne voulaient que l'aider, pas le braquer. Peu de temps après, ils purent voir la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir et virent leur petit joueur. Il avait une tête vraiment affreuse. La fatigue se lisait dans ses traits et sa respiration était sifflante. Mais, le prodige et son rival purent voir une grande détermination dans le regard d'Echizen. La bataille serait rude mais il en valait de la santé de Ryoma. Ils ne l'a perdrait pas ! Tezuka prit la parole :

« Echizen dit-il d'un ton sévère, dit-nous ce qui se passe réellement avec ta santé.

\- Mais rien ! Ne pouvais-vous pas simplement me croire ! Je n'ai rien, je vais très bien. Je suis simplement fatigué mais qui ne l'ai pas ! Tous les titulaires se donnent à fond pour battre les Rois et j'ai fait pareil. Ma santé n'est pas en danger ! conclut Echizen

\- Si ta santé n'est pas en danger, comme tu l'affirmes, pourquoi étais-tu en train de vomir ? demanda Fuji

\- Parce que je viens de me recevoir un Hadokyu en pleine poitrine ! Sans vouloir vous vexer, qui se sentirait bien après avoir reçu un coup pareil à pleine puissance ! Personne ! Et c'est mon père qui a préparé le petit-déjeuner ce matin. Peut-être qu'il a utilisé des aliments avariés. Pourquoi devrai-je me justifier ? Ce n'est que de la simple fatigue passagère.

\- Tu ne nous auras pas comme ça Echizen, répliqua Tezuka, quelque chose ne vas pas depuis plusieurs jours et tu sembles mettre un point d'honneur à nous le cacher.

\- De toute façon vous ne pouvez pas changer les formations des équipes aujourd'hui, car le collège Rikkaidai arrive aujourd'hui. Si je gagne c'est bon. Ce n'est que de la fatigue, répéta Echizen.

\- Ce n'est pas la victoire qui nous importe, mais ta santé ! Comprend-le ! s'écria le prodige, perdant son calme, mais ne pouvant pas entendre Echizen se dénigrer de la sorte. »

Tezuka mit une main sur l'épaule de Fuji pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se calmer. Avant qu'Echizen ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un entra dans les toilettes. Il s'agissait d'un premier année qui les informa que les Rois venaient d'arriver et qu'ils attendaient le capitaine pour débuter le championnat. Tezuka savait qu'il ne pourrait pas enlever Echizen du championnat, que c'était trop tard. S'il aurait quand même essayé, Echizen aurait démenti ses problèmes de santé et ça aurait été retour à la case départ. Le trio se dirigea vers les courts de tennis, tous perdu dans leurs pensées. Tezuka et Fuji, se promirent de garder un œil sur leur premier année et de le surveiller. Echizen se dit qu'il venait d'être sauvé. Sans l'arrivé du messager, il aurait fini par craquer. Devoir affronter le regard de son capitaine et du prodige était trop dur pour une seule personne.

Ils arrivèrent près des autres titulaires dans un silence pesant. Ils virent que les Rois étaient arrivés, avec à leur tête leur capitaine : Yukimura Seiichi surnommé le fils de Dieu. Il était suivi du vice-capitaine Sanada et de Yanagi. Les trois monstres de Rikkaidai. Puis ensuite arrivait Marui et Jackal, la paire de Rikkaidai, et Kirihara, le futur As de l'équipe. Fermant l'équipe, on retrouvait Yagyuu et Niou, la deuxième paire du collège Rikkaidai.

« Enfin là Tezuka, dit Yukimura avec un sourire

\- Désolé, j'ai eu un petit problème avec l'organisation dit Tezuka

\- Le principal est qu'on puisse commencer dit soudainement Sanada, tes joueurs sont près ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Sanada. Nous pouvons commencer le championnat. »

Tezuka et Yukimura se serrèrent la main, montrant qu'ils plaçaient les matchs à venir sous le signe du fair-play. L'air devint électrique entre les deux équipes. Le premier match sera un double. Les deux capitaines appelèrent leurs joueurs respectifs : Kawamura et Momoshiro pour Tezuka contre Yagyuu et Niou pour Yukimura.

Les matchs pouvaient dorénavant commencer !

* * *

_**Encore un chapitre de terminé ^^ merci de me suivre aussi fidèlement, ça me fait très plaisir =D N'oubliez pas de mettre votre avis ^^ ça m'aide beaucoup**_

_**Comment vont-se passer les matchs ? Comment Echizen va-t-il faire pour juste jouer un match en entier ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre ^^ **_


	4. Chapitre 4 - Affrontement et Vérité

_**Bonjour et bienvenue pour le quatrième chapitre ^^ Merci à toutes les personnes laissant des review, cela me fait très très plaisir ^^ merci à tous ceux qui ont rajouté cette fiction à leurs favoris ou dans leur alerte ^^ ça me motive encore plus**_

_**Réponse aux Reviews :**_

_**Prince of tennis 0310 : Merci c'est très encourageant pour moi que tu dises ça ^^ et voila la suite ^^**_

**_Sou-chan : Voici ta suite mdrr, pour notre Ochibi, c'est de plus en plus difficile de suivre le rythme :( il n'a pas fini de souffrir en plus ;)_**

* * *

Résumé : Le premier match sera un double. Les deux capitaines appelèrent leurs joueurs respectifs : Kawamura et Momoshiro pour Tezuka contre Yagyuu et Niou pour Yukimura. Les matchs pouvaient dorénavant commencer !

_**Chapitre n°4 - Affrontement et Vérité**_

Les deux doubles respectifs se mirent en place. Ils se faisaient face dans un silence lourd et remplis de tension. Après tout, le premier double est assez décisif et les deux équipes allaient faire de leur mieux. Le premier service fut fait par Momoshiro. Un service tout en puissance et en précision. Yagyuu rattrapa la balle et l'a renvoya dans le coin gauche, déstabilisant Kawamura qui ne put frapper son coup spéciale. La balle partit tellement vite et toucha la ligne avant de sortir. Momoshiro, croyant que son sempai allait pouvoir faire son Hadokyu, n'a pas pu se replacer assez vite pour frapper la balle. Et cela continua, la paire Yagyuu-Niou imposa sa puissance. La paire de Seigaku peinait à garder le rythme. Le score était de cinq jeux à 3 en faveur de Rikkaidai. Les deux brutes de Seigaku, ne pouvant placer leurs coups spéciaux à cause des coups de raquettes précis de leurs adversaires, peinaient à garder le rythme. De l'autre côté, par contre, les coups spéciaux s'enchaînaient, à une vitesse ahurissante. Parfois, Momoshiro pouvait frapper un Dunk Smash et son partenaire pouvait frapper le Hadokyu mais c'était trop juste et pas assez précis. La paire Momoshiro-Kawamura, malgré un travail d'équipe, se retrouva débordée. Finalement ce fut la paire Yagyuu-Niou qui ouvrit le score en faveur à leur équipe. Le match se clôtura sur le score de 6-4

Cela faisait donc 1-0 pour le collège Rikkaidai

Du côté de Seigaku :

Le capitaine rassurait Momoshiro et Kawamura. Ils avaient tout donnés, donc ils ne devaient pas ressentir de la honte ou culpabiliser le fait d'avoir perdu. Ce n'était que partie remise !

\- « Bien, j'ai pu ajuster mes données sur vous deux, donc je vous concocterais un nouveau entraînement spécial dès demain, dit Inui en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Ok, dirent Momoshiro et Kawamura d'une voix unique, assez triste de ne pas avoir gagné, mais brûlant de détermination pour leur prochaine rencontre avec Rikkaidai. »

Pendant ce temps, Echizen ne put regarder le match de ses sempai. Sa gorge le brûlait, il sentait le sang pulser contre ses tempes. Cela était plus que douloureux. Il devait se concentrer pour ne rien laisser paraître et ne put voir à quel point le collège Rikkaidai était puissant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était cracher ce qu'il avait ce qui était dans sa gorge, mais il ne pouvait pas. De plus, le soleil brillait de mille feux dans le ciel. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante et sa vue commençait à devenir trouble. Il sentait que les vertiges allaient commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Le génie de Seigaku, remarqua le trouble du plus jeune. Heureusement, car quelques secondes plus tard, Fuji rattrapa leur petit prince qui venait de perdre l'équilibre. Alerté par le bruit qu'avait provoqué la chute, les deux équipes rivales se retournèrent vers les deux fautifs. Echizen, toujours dans les bras de Fuji, regarda ses sempai et se mis tant bien que mal sur ses pieds. Il essaya de retrouver son équilibre, mais tous les yeux braqués sur lui l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Fuji et Tezuka se regardèrent brièvement, puis se tournèrent vers l'équipe rivale. Le capitaine, Yukimura, avait regardé la scène avec de l'inquiétude dans le regard. L'hôpital et la maladie, il connaissait. Sanada, lui, regarda la scène d'un œil critique. Mais même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était, lui aussi, inquiet. Après tout, cet Echizen semblait être un joueur très prometteur. Les autres membres, eux, se contentèrent de regarder la scène, d'un œil assez compatissant.

Pendant ce temps, Echizen avait réussi à se remettre sur ses pieds et essayait de garder la tête haute. Mais avec la quantité de sang non négligeable qu'il avait vomi il n'y avait même pas une heure, cela était très difficile. Il prévint son équipe qu'il allait se rafraîchir un peu et partit d'un pas pressé mais hésitant, comme s'il ne voyait pas très bien où il marchait, vers le vestiaire.

Les deux équipes continuèrent donc les matchs, tout en gardant en mémoire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le prochain double fut celui de la Golden Pair contre la paire Jackal-Marui de Rikkaidai. Le match fut serré, aucune personne ne voulant céder le moindre point. Les échanges durèrent longtemps, très longtemps, sous un soleil brûlant. Mais finalement, ce fut une victoire pour la Golden Pair car le manque d'endurance c'était fait ressentir côté de Marui. De plus, il c'était tordu la cheville pendant l'un de ses coups spéciaux et ne put donc pas être aussi réactif que d'habitude. La Golden s'en rendit compte à la fin du match, lorsque Jackal alla aider son partenaire et meilleur ami à marcher vers leur capitaine.

Le score était maintenant le 1-1, les deux équipes s'accrochaient !

Il était maintenant l'heure du Simple 3. Cette fois ci, les joueurs étaient : Kirihara du côté des uniformes jaune et noir et Echizen chez les uniformes bleu et blanc. Mais, Echizen n'était toujours pas revenu du vestiaire. Cela commençait à devenir inquiétant. Du côté de Seigaku, Fuji et Eiji partirent à la recherchent de leur Ochibi, Tezuka ne pouvant pas s'absenter. Rikkaidai donna un coup de main. Sanada et Yukimura partirent à la recherche du prochain adversaire de leur jeune As. Au bout de dix minutes de recherche, Sanada entendit un toussotement assez bizarre. Cela lui rappelait le son d'une toux grasse. Lui et son capitaine d'approchèrent et découvrirent Echizen, de dos et agenouillé parterre, plié en deux, crachant ses poumons. Avant même qu'ils ne le touchent, le petit prince se remit difficilement sur ses pieds à l'aide d'un arbre et commença à marcher ou plutôt à chanceler en direction des courts de tennis. Les deux grands se rapprochèrent de l'endroit où était Echizen quelques instants plus tôt et aperçurent comme du rouge sur les fin brins d'herbes. Les deux plus puissants de Rikkaidai se regardèrent et décidèrent de parler à Tezuka dès la fin de leur rencontre. Ils partirent d'un pas rapide vers les courts tout en veillant à arriver un peu après Echizen.

Le Simple 3 pouvait commencer !

Echizen et Kirihara se mirent en place sur le court. Le plus petit, commença avec un Twist Service avec sa main droite. Kirihara ne put la rattraper. Au bout du quatrième Twist Service, il parvint à rattraper la balle de tennis et la renvoya dans le coin opposé à Echizen. Ryoma commença à courir mais ne put arriver à temps, car il eut un vertige le forçant à s'arrêter en plein dans sa course. Les échanges s'éternisèrent et après quarante-cinq minutes de jeux, le score était toujours de 2-2. Kirihara utilisa un service qui frôla la tête de son adversaire, qui l'évita au dernier moment. Le match prit une autre tournure lorsque Kirihara tomba, à cause d'un des coups d'Echizen. Ses yeux prirent une couleur rouge sang et ses sens semblaient augmenter. Il attaqua avec plus de sauvageries qu'au début. Du côté d'Echizen, ce fut beaucoup plus difficile. Lui qui peinait déjà à renvoyer la balle, fit face à un diable encore plus puissant. Le souffle commença à lui manquer, l'air se fit plus rare dans ses poumons. Il suait à grosses gouttes, le sang battant toujours plus fort contre ses tempes. Sa vue commençait à se troubler. A cause de cela, il ne put éviter un coup d'une vitesse et d'une puissance effroyable. Le pire, c'est que Kirihara avait arrêté ses mauvaises habitudes. Il visait le côté droit mais Echizen avait bougé et avait donc reçu le coup surpuissant de Kirihara en pleine poitrine. Ne pouvant se retenir, il tomba à terre, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. C'était impossible, c'était trop tard. Il ne pouvait se contenir. Il commença à trembler et puisa dans ses dernières forces pour essayer de contenir ce qui voulait sortir de sa bouche.

Pendant ce temps, dès que Kirihara vit son adversaire à terre, il courra vers lui tout en laissant sa raquette parterre. L'équipe de Rikkaidai et l'équipe de Seigaku accoururent et formèrent un cercle autour du plus petit joueur. Petit joueur qui commença à trembler. Puis le drame se déclencha : Echizen ne pouvant plus se retenir, mis sa main devant sa bouche et commença à tousser. L'ambiance était plus que pesante. Et elle le fut encore plus, lorsqu'Echizen commença à cracher du sang. Toujours plus, toujours en plus grande quantité. Sa main devint rapidement rouge et il dut l'enlever de sa bouche et attrapa ensuite son estomac. Ce n'était plus des cracha, maintenant le petit prince vomissait le liquide carmin. Echizen se mit à gémir de douleur. De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus difficile à supporter pour les autres équipes qui ne pouvait observer autant de souffrances.

Tezuka et Fuji dirent à tous les titulaires de se reculer et Yukimura et Sanada firent de même pour leur équipe. Kirihara, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, présenta ses excuses au capitaine de Seigaku puis partir rejoindre son équipe.

Les quatre personnes restantes autour d'Echizen se regardèrent et une question était sur toutes les lèvres : et maintenant, que faire ?

Sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient se concentrer longtemps, en entendant les gémissements de douleurs entrecoupés de sanglots et de vomissement de leur petit joueur.

Finalement, Yukimura prit la parole, ayant déjà expérimenté la peur d'une maladie inconnu et de symptômes, certes différents, mais ayant la même ampleur. Il dit :

* * *

_**Et... FIN mdrr, je sais, je suis une sadique x)**_

**_Annnh, pauvre Echizen, obliger de souffrir comme ça x)_**

**_N'oubliez pas que vos review me font toujours aussi plaisir et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^_**

**_Ps : Oura-chan ? Lis-tu encore cette fiction ? Juste la lire ? Même si ton avis me ferait très plaisir =D Toi aussi Nathie-chan ^^_**

**_Second Ps : J'ai bientôt l'examen d'Histoire des Arts, donc peut-être que le rythme sera un peu plus lent mais rien de très _****_inquiétant =D_**

**_Sincèrement, Akadream_**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Toute la vérité

_**Coucou ^^ me voilà après une absence assez longue. Je m'en excuse mais j'avais pas mal de choses en tête.**_

_**Sou-chan :**__**... en dirait que je suis une sadique mdrr à lire ce que tu m'envoies ^^ Mdrr ils le savent mais dans la panique ;) et j'aime beaucoup le rouge x) comme le suggère mon pseudo (Rêve rouge) Sinon, voici enfin la suite et j'attends ton avis avec impatience**_

_**Mais voici le chapitre 5 que vous attendiez avec impatience ^^ je ne vous fais pas languit d'avantage :)**_

* * *

Résumé : Finalement, Yukimura prit la parole, ayant déjà expérimenté la peur d'une maladie inconnu et de symptômes, certes différents, mais ayant la même ampleur. Il dit…

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 - Toute la vérité et un début de solution**_

« Il faut le déplacer dans l'infirmerie de votre école au plus vite ! dit-il à Tezuka

\- Yukimura ? Ne faudrait-il pas appeler une ambulance ? dit Sanada en fronçant les sourcils, soucieux

\- Non, répondit Fuji, il faut penser comme Echizen, s'il ne voulait pas que l'on soit au courant, vaut mieux ne pas appeler une ambulance pour le moment.

\- Faisons comme Yukimura le suggère, emmenons-le à l'infirmerie. Suivez-moi dit Tezuka, en ouvrant la marche, marchant d'un pas rapide, inquiet

Echizen, finalement brisé par la douleur qu'il subissait, c'était finalement évanoui pendant la conversation de ses sempai. Il se fit porté par Sanada qui était le plus près. Fuji aida Sanada à soulever en douceur Echizen, mais ce qu'ils virent sous leur petit prince les figèrent en plein mouvement. Yukimura, voyant qu'ils étaient figés, s'approcha d'eux. Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement, et regarda les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, le rouge écarlate qui avait pris place sur le terrain. Il y en avait une quantité impressionnante, suffisamment pour choquer Yukimura, qui était connu pour garder un grand contrôle sur ses émotions qu'importe la situation. Le capitaine de Rikkaidai appela Tezuka d'une voix blanche. Le capitaine de Seigaku s'arrêta dans sa marche et se retourna pour voir ce qui avait tant ébranler le joueur le plus puissant de Rikkaidai. Il ne put conserver son calme, lui non plus. Il se disait que c'était l'un de SES joueurs qui souffrait et qui avait vomi tous ce sang. Au bout de plus plusieurs secondes, tous retrouvèrent leurs capacités mentales et Sanada pris Echizen tout en veillant à ne pas le blesser. Les quatre plus puissants joueurs de chaque équipe partirent à grands pas vers l'infirmerie.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie, vide. Pas la moindre personne visible. Sanada déposa le petit joueur sur le lit blanc et lui enleva sa casquette, qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. Pendant ce temps, Tezuka et Fuji firent un rapide tour dans la salle pour voir si l'infirmière était là. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était nulle part. Ils repartirent vers le lit où reposait Echizen. Yukimura était en train de prendre le pouls de l'endormi et Sanada le regardait, anxieux.

« Son pouls est faible mais son cœur bat, dit Yukimura avec un sourire teinté d'inquiétude.

" Ce n'est pas étonnant avec la quantité de sang qu'il a perdu aujourd'hui, répondit Sanada en regardant successivement toutes les personnes présentes, puis son regard se fixant sur Echizen.

\- Hier également, dit Fuji, en fait il ne semblait pas en grande forme ces derniers jours et Tezuka et moi l'avons surveillés. Mais à chaque fois que nous voulions discuter avec lui, il s'enfuyait ou quelqu'un venait nous déranger.

\- Attendons son réveil pour lui demander plus d'explication, proposa Sanada, un pli soucieux entre les yeux.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Yukimura, mais que personne ne le brusque. Qu'on l'admette ou pas, Echizen est plus fragile que jamais. Il ne faut donc, sous aucun prétexte, lui hurler dessus ou le piéger. Poser des questions simples et sans jugement, finit-il en se rappelant les jours où les médecins lui posaient sans cesse des questions, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

\- Nous te suivons Yukimura, répondit Tezuka, qui savait que le capitaine adverse serait celui qui comprendrait le mieux le choix d'Echizen.

\- Une seconde ! dit Fuji quelque secondes plus tard, est-ce qu'on devrait contacter ses parents ? Je veux dire, ils doivent être inquiets.

\- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, je parierais que même ses parents ne savent pas qu'il est malade, dit Sanada à Fuji

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse répondre, un gémissement attira leur attention. Ils tournèrent tous le regard en direction du lit. Echizen semblait se réveiller. Les quatre virent le petit joueur ouvrir ses yeux tout en gémissant de douleur, face à la lumière un peu trop forte peut-être.

Echizen, ouvrit les yeux puis les referma face à la lumière aveuglante. Il voulut soulever son bras pour échapper à la luminosité mais son bras semblait peser une tonne. Il rouvrit lentement ses yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il voyait un peu trouble et ses yeux ne se fixait pas sur les personnes l'observant mais plutôt sur la pièce. Il se dit qu'il devait être à l'infirmerie. Son regard se tourna vers les quatre personnes debout près de son lit. Il reconnut son capitaine Tezuka avec Fuji. Il vit aussi le capitaine et le vice-capitaine de Rikkaidai. Eh mince, se dit-il, sur toutes les personnes, il fallait que je tombe sur les plus dangereuses. Avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Yukimura lui demanda :

« Comment vas-tu Echizen ? dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- … Il est inutile de vous mentir maintenant, dit Echizen en regardant ses mains.

\- En effet dit Tezuka, dis-nous la vérité et nous serons là pour l'affronter avec toi.

\- Nous et ta famille bien sûr, dit Yukimura qui se rappelait à quel point sa famille avait été l'un de ses piliers lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital.

\- J'en suis certain, dit Echizen la voix pleine d'amertume et entrecoupée car il devait reprendre plusieurs fois son souffle. Ma famille n'en n'aura que faire que je sois malade. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire de les déranger, finit-il avec un sourire triste.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? intervient pour la première fois Fuji, nous allons essayer de les appeler et nous verrons bien d'accord ? Calme-toi, conclut le prodige avec un sourire rassurant et en passant une mains dans les cheveux du petit prince.

Tezuka prit le téléphone de l'infirmerie et demanda à son cadet d'y inscrire le numéro de chez lui. Une fois fait, ils attendirent qu'une personne réponde. Au bout de la quatrième sonnerie, quelqu'un décrocha le téléphone. Il s'agissait de la mère d'Echizen : Rinko. Elle se présenta puis demanda pourquoi on la dérangeait. Tezuka et Yukimura expliquèrent donc la situation. La réaction de la mère du petit joueur les surpris grandement : elle disait d'une voix polaire qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, que son fils n'était qu'un déchet pour elle. Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû commencer le tennis, et que s'il était malade, c'est qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Que personne ne l'aimait. Tous purent entendre les mots remplient de cruauté de la mère d'Echizen et en furent estomaqués. Ils fixèrent tous Echizen. Echizen, lui, encaissait toutes les remarques désobligeantes de sa mère tout en serrant les poings, ayant un regard vide, affreusement vide. Tezuka, remarquant l'état de son joueur n'attendit pas que cette femme finisse de parler et raccrocha le téléphone. Tous regardèrent Echizen et finalement Fuji prit la parole :

« Echizen regarde-moi. Tout ce que cette femme ose te dire n'est pas la vérité. Je veux que tu nous racontes tout. Lâche le lest.

\- Fuji a raison, intervient Yukimura, confie nous ce que tu veux. Nous écouterons.

\- Je… j'ai eu ce petit problème de santé il y a quelques semaines déjà. Mais je ne voulais inquiéter personnes, confia Echizen, sachant qu'il venait de perdre la partie. J'ai continué à m'entraîner au vue de ce championnat contre vous. Mais cela empirait, j'avais des vertiges, des nausées plusieurs fois dans la journée. J'arrivais plutôt bien à le cacher jusqu'à avant-hier. J'ai eu une quinte de toux assez violente pendant un entraînement et c'est là que Fuji-sempai et Tezuka-buchou ont commencés à me surveiller. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, continua Echizen en regardant son capitaine dans les yeux. Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour mon équipe. Si ma mère avait su ce problème de santé, elle l'aurait sans doute aggravée. Je voulais être fort pour tous les membres de Seigaku, ceux qui m'ont tendus la main. Sans vous et tous les autres, j'aurais sans doute abandonné depuis longtemps…

\- Echizen, dit Sanada plusieurs secondes après, je te remercie pour l'effort que tu as fait. Cela a dû être difficile pour toi de nous en parler.

\- En effet dit Yukimura, mais tu n'es plus seul. Même l'équipe de Rikkaidai te soutient désormais. Nous ne te laisserons pas tomber. Considère toi comme l'un des nôtres. Tu nous expliqueras la suite de ton histoire quand nous serons dans un endroit plus privé.

\- En parlant de ça, dit Tezuka, comment allons-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas prévenir l'hôpital, sinon la mère d'Echizen risque de nous enlever la seule possibilité de l'aider.

\- Mon père est médecin dit Yukimura. Il pourra nous aider mais Echizen, tu devras venir dans notre région pour qu'on puisse te soigner.

\- Nous débattrons de cela plus tard. Pour le moment, si Echizen le veut bien, nous partons pour chez toi dit Sanada en regardant le petit joueur malade dans les yeux.

Echizen acquiesça et se fit porter par Sanada. Avant de partir, Tezuka dit à Echizen

« N'oublie pas, tu es le pilier de Seigaku. Ou que tu ailles, tu le resteras. Tous les membres de l'équipe ont confiance en toi.

Puis Tezuka partit avec Yukimura et Fuji qui étaient juste devant Sanada. Echizen, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se sentit bien et protégé par des personnes qui semblaient l'aimer. Il s'endormit contre le torse de Sanada qui essaya de faire le moins de mouvements possibles pour éviter de le déranger.

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans un lit à couverture bordeaux. Il voulut se lever mais sa tête commença à lui faire mal et il ne dû son salut qu'à Fuji qui le rattrapa juste à temps. Cela devient une habitude, dit Fuji en aidant Echizen à se rallonger. Echizen ne répondit rien mais détourna le regard et demanda à la place ou était les autres. Fuji lui expliqua qu'ils étaient partis dans la chambre du père de Yukimura pour chercher plusieurs objets.

Au même instant, le trio fit son apparition. Ils fixèrent Echizen qui venait de se lever et lui demandèrent s'il allait mieux. Echizen répondit qu'il avait un peu mal à la gorge et que sa vue était assez trouble. Yukimura demanda à son père d'entrer. Un homme d'environ quarante ans entra dans la pièce. Il demanda à Echizen d'enlever son T-shirt pour qu'il puisse l'examiner. Les quatre observaient les mouvements professionnels du père de Yukimura. Tous attendaient les résultats anxieusement.

Finalement, le père de Yukimura se redressa et dit…

* * *

_**Et c'est la fin ^^**_

_**Alors au moins les sempai ont enfin tout découverts ^^**_

_**Qu'à Echizen ? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour le découvrir =D**_

_**Sincèrement, Akadream**_


	6. Chapitre 6 - Questionnement et Réconfort

_**Bonjour ou Bonsoir ^^ et excusée moi pour un retard aussi énorme, je m'incline devant vous -' et voici la suite tant attendu =D**_

_**Sinon, voici enfin le chapitre 6 et les réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Sou-chan :Merci pour tout ces compliments ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que cette suite ne va pas te décevoir car c'est l'un des chapitres les plus durs que j'ai eu à écrire ;) et ne t'inquiète pas Rinko aura ce qu'elle mérite ainsi qu'une autre personne x) J'aime donnée à Yukimura un côté assez psychologique et prévenant ^^ (mdrr c'est le pire truc à l'hôpital :p) Voila la suite et j'attends ton prochain avis avec appréhension et enthousiaste **_

_**ReimaChan : Merci beaucoup et voici la suite =D**_

_**Alycia Panther : Merci et pour situer l'histoire, je dirai avant les Nationals mais Yukimura et déjà guéri ainsi que Tezuka. Donc pas très loin avant les Nationals ^^**_

* * *

Résumé : Finalement, le père de Yukimura se redressa et dit…

* * *

_**Chapitre n°6 - Questionnement et Réconfort**_

« Echizen-kun c'est bien ça ? Avant de dire mon diagnostique j'aimerais observer plus minutieusement ton buste. Peux-tu enlever le débardeur que tu portes s'il te plait ?

\- Père ? Y'a-t-il un problème quelconque ? dit Yukimura en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- C'est vrai que cela peut prêter à confusion dit Sanada, est-ce qu'Echizen a un autre problème ?

\- Je voudrais juste vérifier un point important. Echizen-kun, ton débardeur.»

Pendant cette discussion, Echizen n'a pas enlever son débardeur et n'en éprouvait pas l'envie. Et cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la pudeur ou quelque chose dans ce style-là. Là où sa mère ne faisait que le dénigrer, son père lui avait appris le tennis. Un sport qu'il aimait plus que tout. Mais la façon dont son père lui avait appris n'était pas du tout plaisante.

« Izen, Echizen ? dirent Fuji et Tezuka inquiet, coupant Echizen dans sa réflexion, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu voudrais que l'on sorte peut-être ? dit Sanada avec un air conciliant

\- Non, non ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais le retirer.

\- Bien, je te préviens, si c'est ce que je pense, ça va être un peu douloureux, dit le père de Yukimura. »

Une fois le débardeur d'Echizen enlevé, le père de Yukimura fit passé ses mains sur le torse d'Echizen est appuya à un point très précis, un peu à gauche sur le torse. Il exerça une pression et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Echizen courba son dos et se mis à tousser, mais pas d'une manière violente. Plutôt légère, la toux était bien présente mais pas réellement grave.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Tezuka en regardant le docteur

\- Cela signifie plusieurs choses : premier point, le vomissement est lié aux muscles du ventre qui se contractent et propulsent le sang vers le haut. Deuxième point, en appuyant sur le haut de son ventre, cela a provoqué une douleur qui a eu comme conséquence, cette toux. Il faudrait faire une gastroscopie qui pourra nous permettre de regarder plus en détails les parois de l'estomac.

\- Est-ce que tu connais une maladie qui pourrait correspondre à ces symptômes père ? dit Yukimura

\- J'en connais une, en effet. dit le médecin tout en s'éloignant d'Echizen et en faisant un signe aux quatre autres. Mais je préfère attendre les résultats de la gastroscopie pour ne pas commencer à faire stresser ce petit, mais il y a un autre petit problème murmura-t-il ».

Echizen, de son côté, n'en menait pas le large. Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Ces parents n'accepteraient jamais de payer l'opération ou même de l'accepter. Et son épaule de rappelait à son bon souvenir. Son père ne l'avait pas raté. Revenant à la réalité, il vit le médecin et ses sempai arrivaient et leur demanda :

« Je peux remettre mes vêtements maintenant docteur ?

\- Non pas pour l'instant. Je dois encore vérifier une petite chose, dit le médecin en le regardant d'un air bienveillant.

\- Par rapport à ces symptômes ? demanda Echizen perplexe, n'aviez-vous pas terminé ?

\- En effet, mais il y a quelque qui cloche avec ton épaule

\- Son épaule !? dirent les quatre collégiens en même temps tandis qu'Echizen baissait la tête, sa frange cachant son regard troublé.

\- Son épaule droite pour être exacte, elle semble avoir reçu plusieurs chocs assez lourds et un os s'est déplacé. Je peux le remettre en place mais j'ai besoin de palper la blessure pour savoir exactement quel os a été touché.

\- Et, est-ce grave ? Demanda Fuji intervenait pour la première fois

\- Cela dépendra des os touchés mais ça normalement, ça devrait aller. Sinon, dit le père en se retournant vers Echizen, peux-tu m'expliquer comment t'es-tu fait ça ? Pas tout seule, car on peut observer sur l'épaule, une légère trace ronde du aux chocs des coups répétés.

\- Père ? intervient Yukimura en voyant le joueur prometteur de Seigaku se refermer sur lui-même. Peux-tu remettre l'os en place s'il te plaît ? Les questions peuvent attendre et… Yukimura se rapprocha de son père et lui chuchota ses quelques mots : Nous sommes cette affaire et je pense qu'Echizen a assez confiance en nous pour nous en parler. Donc ne le braques pas s'il te plait dit-il pour conclure la conversation. »

Le père de Yukimura dit à Echizen de s'asseoir sur le lit et de serrer les dents. Echizen exécuta les ordres. Il regardait ses sempai et ceux-ci s'approchèrent du lit et soutenaient Echizen d'une façon morale sans le touché au risque de déranger le père de Yukimura. Celui-ci mis ses doigts de façon précise sur l'épaule droite d'Echizen et les tenait fermement en se concentrant. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il tira l'épaule droite vers l'arrière puis l'a propulsa en avant. Pendant toutes la manœuvre, Echizen avait gardé les dents serrées. A la dernière étape, il ne put retenir un cri de douleur mais se força à ne pas bouger. Il savait qu'il allait devoir fournir une nouvelle explication à ses sempai sur cette épaule et qu'un mensonge ne marcherait pas.

« Bon, c'est fait. Je ne veux pas que tu bouges cette épaule plus que nécessaire. Veillez sur lui dit le médecin au quatre plus grands et il sortit de la chambre. »

Le silence revint dans la chambre, seulement troublé par les halètements d'Echizen. Maintenant, Echizen allait devoir finir de leur raconter ce qui se passait chez lui mais qui serait le premier à demander ? Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sanada brisa le silence :

« Echizen ? Je ne voudrais pas te brusquer mais nous sommes dans un endroit privé et seuls les personnes en qui tu as confiance sont là, du moins je l'espère. Yukimura et moi t'avons dit que tu es le bienvenu dans notre région et nous le pensons toujours. »

\- Franchement Sanada, tu devrais montrer cette personnalité plus souvent. Mais il a raison, tu pourras même rester chez-moi si tu veux ou chez Sanada s'il est d'accord.

\- Echizen, nous sommes tous d'accord, tu peux te reposer sur nous lorsque tu en éprouves le besoin. Si tu as besoin d'un roc, tu en as quatre, dit Fuji en souriant, et en passant une main dans les cheveux d'Echizen.

\- Et n'oublie pas que tu es le pilier de Seigaku. Mais tu es également un humain avec des sentiments et lorsque tu en as besoin, tu pourras toujours venir voir l'un de nous. Mais tu dois nous parler de ce qu'il se passe chez toi. C'est essentiel. dit Tezuka. »

\- Très bien, abdiqua Echizen, mais ça reste entre vous et moi ? Et je ne serai pas un poids pour vous ? Et même en sachant la vérité, vous resterez avec moi ?

\- Oui cela restera entre nous, non tu n'es pas un poids, d'ailleurs il faut vraiment que l'on discute tous les quatre sur cette question. Et enfin, oui, nous resterons avec toi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux nous raconter tout ce qui te pèse sur le cœur, dit Yukimura en prenant Echizen dans ses bras pendant un court instant. »

Echizen ouvrit ses yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que trois autres personnes avaient rejoint l'étreinte et Echizen était vraiment, vraiment surpris. Lorsque l'étreinte pris fin, Echizen prit une décision : il allait essayer de tout raconter et il savait que ses sempai serait vraiment là. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

« Je… Je vais commencer par ma mère je pense. Elle ne s'est jamais vraiment occupé de moi qu'importe mon âge. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé je crois dit-il avec un sourire amère, elle ne faisait que me répéter à quelle point elle avait honte moi et que j'étais trop sale pour elle. Que je n'aurai jamais du naître. Ça a été mon quotidien et ça l'ai toujours…J'ai toujours fait tout ce qu'elle voulait ! dit Echizen, sa voix montant petit à petit alors que jusque-là, il énonçait la vérité d'une voix lointaine mais ferme. J'ai toujours voulu qu'elle m'aime mais je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle ! continua-t-il en regardant chaque personne dans les yeux. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle n'a jamais voulu changer ? Au fond, je le savais, elle n'arrêtait pas de me le répéter. Je ne suis qu'un poids pour elle ! Ça n'a jamais changé malgré les années. Elle m'a toujours détestée, elle n'était presque jamais présente à la maison… C'était horrible de vivre comme ça et ça l'ai toujours. J'en peux plus… Je n'y arrive plus. Je… »

\- Calme toi, calme toi dit Yukimura en souriant bien que ses yeux lançait des éclairs. Va à ton rythme et ôte toi cette idée de la tête, tu n'es pas un poids. On te le dira autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

\- N'empêche, dit Tezuka quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'Echizen avait réussi à calmer ses tremblements, le comportement de ta mère est vraiment déplorable mais et ton père ? Il n'a jamais vu ce qu'il se passait ?

\- Mon père… c'est un peu plus compliqué. C'est lui qui m'a appris le tennis et j'aime vraiment ce sport mais, il me l'a enseigné d'une manière assez dure. C'était, soit je réussi à renvoyer la balle, soit j'en recevais une sur une partie du corps. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que mon bras était blessé. Mon père a voulu m'entrainer mais j'étais tellement fatigué qu'il s'est mis à envoyer balle sur balle sur mon bras. Et si j'ose émettre la moindre plainte »… Echizen se tut avant de finir sa phrase.

Dans le silence qui c'était installé dans la chambre de Yukimura, tout le monde réfléchissait. Franchement oser faire ça à un enfant. Qui plus est que personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Mais c'est vrai qu'Echizen était vraiment un comédien hors pair. Pouvoir cacher tout ça, pendant tout ce temps… C'était vraiment invraisemblable. Voilà ce que pensaient les quatre ainés d'Echizen. Mais une question était encore en suspens :

« Echizen ? J'aurai une tout dernière question et ce sera tous pour aujourd'hui je pense. Ça va être une question difficile à entendre : est-ce que l'un de tes parents ont déjà levés la main sur toi ? De façon physique ? » demanda Yukimura d'une voix tendu

Seul le silence lui répondit et avant que Yukimura ne puisse dire autre chose, ils virent Echizen ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

* * *

_**Et fin ^^ voilà enfin la fin du chapitre n°6 et j'espère qu'ils vous a plus =D**_

_**Que va répondre Echizen ? Réponse au prochain chapitre ;)**_

_**N'oubliez de mettre un avis, ça fait toujours plaisirs =D**_

**_Sincèrement, Akadream =D_**


	7. Chapitre 7 - La Crise

_**Bonjour les gens ^^ excusez-moi pour se retard mais avec le brevet je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour aller sur ce site -' donc je m'en excuse ^^ Voici le chapitre 7 tant attendu =D**_

_**Réponses aux review :**_

_**Alycia Panther : Et bien tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre ;) j'attend ta prochaine critique avec impatience =D**_

_**Sou-chan : Mais de rien ^^ ce fut un plaisir mdrr et ne t'inquiète pas, son passé ne restera pas évasif très longtemps, d'ailleurs il y en a une scène dans ce chapitre ^^ mdrr "le mode Fuji" :p alors pour s'il se fait maltraiter ou non la réponse tout de suite x). En effet, le "Papa Yukimura" (mdrr) n'a toujours pas donné son diagnostique mais ça ne vas pas tarder :p. J'espère avoir bientôt ton avis sur ce chapitre ^^ Salut =D**_

_**Caliste : Okay, je prends note ^^ et merci pour le compliment c'est très gentil ^^ j'attends ton prochaine avis ^^**_

_**Mel-In-E DL : Je t'en prie ^^ et voici la suite tant attendu x) n'oublie pas de dire ce que tu en penses :)**_

_**Luka.G : Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément ^^ et voici en direct la réponse de Ryoma et en prime la suite mdrr. Ton avis m'intéresse toujours ^^ **_

_**prince of tennis 0310 : Merci :p bah tu l'as la suite maintenant ^^**_

**_June IX : Alors, je vais d'abord te dire un grand merci pour avoir donner ton avis sur chaque chapitre que tu lisais avant de lire le prochain. Cela m'a fait très plaisir ^^ Mdrr j'adore faire souffrir mes persos préférés aussi x) Mouahahaha ! Alors pour la réponse, tu l'auras dans ce chapitre - Et merci pour tous ces compliments cela me vas droits au coeur ^^ j'attends ton avis avec impatience ^^_**

* * *

Résumé : Seul le silence lui répondit et avant que Yukimura ne puisse dire autre chose, ils virent Echizen ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

* * *

_**Chapitre n°7 - La Crise**_

« Non, asséna Echizen d'une voix dure, ils ne m'ont jamais touché de cette façon. Ils ne veulent même pas me toucher dans le quotidien ! Je les dégoute ! Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je suis né. Parfois, j'aurai voulu qu'il me touche… Même me regarder est difficile pour eux. J'ai des punitions bien sûr mais depuis que j'ai un certain âge, j'ai dû me débrouiller tout seul. Ils ne font plus attention à moi ! Je n'existe que pour l'idéal de mon père c'est tout… »

\- Echizen avait énoncé tout ça d'une voix dure et le regard fuyant. Bien que ce qu'il disait lui fasse du mal, pas une seule larme ne coula sur sa joue. Ryoma se perdit dans ses pensées. Il avait appris très jeune à enfermer ses émotions. Pour lui, les émotions sont synonymes de faiblesse et il ne devait, sous aucun prétexte, montrer ses faiblesses à son père. Sinon, il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau.»

« Echizen ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Fuji, qui avait perdu son sourire.

\- Echizen ? demanda Tezuka lorsqu'il vu que le petit joueur ne répondait pas. »

Fuji s'approcha du petit prodige et posa l'une de ses mains sur ses épaules. La réaction fut immédiate : Echizen sortit de ses pensées en sursautant violemment. Fuji retira sa main dès qu'il remarqua la réaction d'Echizen. Ses épaules tressautaient faiblement, c'était quasi-imperceptible, mais un œil de lynx pouvait le remarquer. Et les quatre ainés avait une vue vraiment excellente.

« J'ai une idée dit Sanada dans le silence, Echizen repose-toi un peu pendant que nous prenons un rendez-vous pour l'hôpital.

\- Essaye de dormir et nous te réveillerons lorsque nous saurons la date et l'heure du rendez-vous, dit Yukimura, avec un sourire doux mais ses yeux étaient aussi froids que les yeux de Fuji.

\- Bien, murmura Echizen en remontant la couverture jusqu'à son visage. Fuji-sempai, Tezuka-buchou, vous restez ici ? murmura-t-il quelques secondes plus tard

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas dit Tezuka, à qui les paroles d'Echizen n'avait pas échappés. Si Yukimura nous le permets bien sûr, dit-il quelques temps plus tard, en regardant le capitaine de Rikkaidai.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Restez autant que vous le voulez. A tout à l'heure Echizen. Repose-toi bien. »

Les quatre ainés, passèrent la porte de la chambre de Yukimura et partirent dans le petit salon pour discuter. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent la mère de Yukimura qui leur demanda s'ils voulaient quelques biscuits à grignoter. Puis elle repartit en disant qu'elle mettrait les gâteaux sur la table du salon. Les quatre adolescents arrivèrent dans le salon et s'installèrent sur les sofas. Sur la table était disposé un service à thé et quatre tasses ainsi que des petits gâteaux.

« Faîtes comme chez vous, invita Yukimura en leur servant du thé à chacun. »

Puis il se leva et attrapa le téléphone pour prendre un rendez-vous à Echizen. Il composa le numéro de l'hôpital où travaillait son père et attendit que la réception décroche. Les autres l'entendirent demander un rendez-vous d'urgence. Il en obtint un pour le lendemain à onze heures et il fallait que le patient vienne à jeun. Il raccrocha puis en informa ses amis. Puis la discussion commença :

« Avez-vous remarqué ? La manière dont Echizen a contracté ses muscles au toucher de Fuji, demanda Tezuka.

\- C'est un réflexe qui n'est pas de bon augure pour nous, dit Sanada en sirotant son thé.

\- Ses épaules tressautaient aussi. Ils se retenaient de pleurer, cela se voyait, dit Yukimura, un pli soucieux entre ses deux yeux.

\- C'est assez bizarre, remarqua Sanada en fronçant les sourcils, nous ne nous serions pas moqués de lui, au contraire. Et je pense qu'il le sait.

\- Qui sait… dit Fuji, cela doit avoir un rapport avec ses parents.

\- D'ailleurs concernant ses parents, comment allons-nous faire ? demanda Tezuka, je sais qu'il peut rester chez toi Yukimura mais je ne pense pas que ces parents soit d'accord pour l'hôpital et tout le reste.

\- Mon père pourra faire quelque chose, il a beaucoup d'influence dans l'hôpital mais j'ignore si Echizen aura besoin d'une opération. Et s'il doit rester à l'hôpital et que ces parents refusent, il pourra toujours revenir ici. Il y a tout un équipement de médecin dans la chambre de mon père. »

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse répondre, un hurlement retentit. Les quatre, sans se concerter, se levèrent et partirent au pas de course vers la chambre du capitaine de Rikkaidai où se trouvait Echizen.

_**Retour dans la chambre de Yukimura, quelques instants plus tôt**_

Echizen s'endormit peu après le départ de ses sempai. Mais son sommeil ne fut pas paisible. Il fut peuplé de cauchemar. Il se revit enfant, pas plus de six ans lorsque sa mère était encore parfois à la maison. Il se revit pleurer lorsqu'il était tombé de vélo et comment sa mère l'avait ignoré. Puis il revit son père s'avancer et l'attraper violemment par le bras pour le traîner chez lui. Une fois arrivé, son père le jeta sur une chaise et lui interdit de pleurer. C'était pour les faibles et dans la famille Echizen, il n'y en avait aucun. Il le revit se faire gifler jusqu'à que ses larmes se tarirent d'elles-mêmes. A partir de ce jour-là, Ryoma apprit à contrôler ses émotions et ne laissa plus rien passer. Puis, le jour de son anniversaire, il eut sept ans. Son père allait lui donner une leçon de tennis. Elle dura trois heures. Trois pénibles heures. Il se revit essayer de rattraper les balles sans y arriver. A chaque balle manquée, un commentaire désobligeant sortait de la bouche de son père. Et en même temps, il se recevait une balle sur n'importe quelle partie du corps. A la fin, son père le laissa par terre. Echizen se revit hurler. Hurler jusqu'à ce que sa gorge lui fasse mal. Hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Sans s'en rendre compte, il hurla dans son sommeil. Un hurlement à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à laisser échapper plusieurs larmes, jusqu'à ce que cela se transforme en torrent. Sans s'en rendre, il commença à frotter sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse

_**Retour à la situation des quatre **_**_aînés_**

Yukimura, Tezuka, Fiji et Sanada courrait jusqu'à atteindre la fameuse chambre. Sanada poussa la porte tellement fort que les autres pensaient que les gonds allaient sauter. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre et s'arrêtèrent en plein mouvement avant de s'approcher lentement du lit où Echizen s'agitait comme un possédé. Ils s'observèrent, interdits. Comment allaient-ils faire pour faire émerger le petit joueur. Yukimura s'approcha et attrapa l'un des bras d'Echizen de façon tendre puis attrapa l'autre. Puis il les écarta. Les autres observèrent les traces rouges laissés par les ongles du petit prince. Ils l'appelèrent jusqu'à qu'Echizen ouvre violemment les yeux on se redressant. Il commença à tousser. Les autres commencèrent à paniquer mais heureusement, aucun liquide carmin ne fut cracher par Echizen. Echizen toucha ses joues et fut pris de sursauts incontrôlables.

« Je… je pleure ? demanda-t-il la voix brisée d'avoir tant crier

\- Oui, répondit Tezuka, tu peux avoir confiance en nous, lâche tout, ne garde pas toutes ses émotions en toi.

\- Non… NON ! Faîtes arrêter ses larmes ! Je ne pleure pas ! Je n'en ai pas le droit ! Qu'elles arrêtent de couler par pitié ! cria Echizen en se frottant les yeux de plus en plus forts.

\- Echizen arrête ! dit Sanada en attrapant ses deux et en les maintenant dans une poigne de fer. Ne te fais pas plus de mal que ce que tu as déjà engendré. »

En effet, les bras d'Echizen à force d'être gratté avaient commencé à saigner. Le sang coula jusqu'à s'écouler sur le lit. Echizen essaya de réguler son souffle. Il se força à relaxer ses muscles. Ses larmes finirent par s'arrêter de couler. Mais il n'arrivait pas à regarder ses sempai dans les yeux. Alors il regarda la couverture sans oser lever les yeux. Sanada relâcha progressivement sa poigne. Yukimura sortit une trousse de secours de son armoire et s'assit sur son lit. Il attrapa en douceur le bras blessé et commença à nettoyer les plaies peu profondes. Les autres l'observèrent sans poser de questions, sachant qu'il avait la situation en main.

Lorsque le capitaine de Rikkaidai eut terminé, il banda les deux bras fermement avec une bandelette blanche. Puis il demanda d'une voix douce et calme :

« Est-ce que ça va ?

\- … Je vais mieux, merci Yukimura-sempai, murmura Echizen, la voix enrouée.

\- Est-ce que cela s'est déjà produit ? demanda Sanada en désignant les bras bandés d'un large mouvement de bras.

\- Non… c'était la première fois.

\- Bien, nous reviendrons sur ça, dit Yukimura, j'ai réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous à l'hôpital de mon père demain à onze heures. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

\- Oui, murmura Echizen

\- Bon, le soleil commence à se coucher et nous devons y aller, dit Tezuka. Echizen nous passerons demain pour t'accompagner à l'hôpital d'accord ?

\- Très bien, à demain Tezuka-buchou, Fuji-sempai les salua Echizen avec un signe de main

\- A demain, repose toi bien conseilla Fuji. »

Les deux plus forts de Seigaku s'approchèrent de leur petit joueur. Tezuka posa sa main sur son épaule et Fuji passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Puis ils se retournèrent et repartirent pour leur région.

Sanada et Yukimura allaient sortir lorsqu'Echizen leur demanda de rester dans la chambre. Il ne voulait pas être seul dans cette immense chambre. Le capitaine et le vice-capitaine s'assirent donc sur les deux chaises près du lit et les trois commencèrent à discuter de sujets neutres. Ils finirent par s'endormir en pleine discussion. Des liens venaient de se tisser pour ne jamais se détruire.

* * *

_**Et fin de ce chapitre =D franchement j'adore ce chapitre ^^**_

_**Que va-t-il se passer le lendemain ? - **_

_**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir à lire =D**_

_**Sincèrement, Akadream =D**_


	8. Chapitre 8 - L'hôpital

_**Bonjour tout le monde ^^ me voici pour le chapitre numéro 8 :)**_

_**Anh ! C'est bientôt les résultats du brevet pour moi -' c'est dans deux jours :O j'ai pas hâte... Sinon, j'ai été acceptée à Condorcet (qui été mon premier choix ^^) =D =D *clap clap* **_

_**Enfin bref, voici le chapitre 8 ^^**_

_**Réponses aux Review **_

_**ReimaChan : Merci ^^ et j'espère aussi :p voici la suite ^^**_

_**Mel-In-E DL : Eh bien voila la suite ^^ j'espère qu'elle te plaira =D**_

_**Luka.G : Merci d'avoir qualifié le dernier du "superbe" :p et voici la suite en direct. Tu n'as plus besoin d'attendre ;)**_

_**Caliste : Mdrr ne t'inquiète pas, je trouve aussi que c'était un des meilleur chapitre que j'ai écrit :p Donc, je ne suis pas du tout vexée ^^**_

_**GreenYou : Salutation x) Ohh merci alors ^^ ne t'inquiète pas, la timidité c'est le mal mdrr. N'empêche comment j'ai rigolé quand j'ai lu ta comparaison "hippopotame" mdrr moi aussi je suis aussi nulle que toi en anglais :p. J'en conclue que tu places ma fiction dans les fictions de qualité ^^ ça me touche beaucoup merci ^^. Alors toi, "tellement sadique que ça en ai jouissif" =O ça m'a achevé :p Qu'elle sont tes idées ? Cela peut être intéressant =D Donc je les attends avec impatience ;) Merci beaucoup ^^ **_

* * *

Résumé : Le capitaine et le vice-capitaine s'assirent donc sur les deux chaises près du lit et les trois commencèrent à discuter de sujets neutres. Ils finirent par s'endormir en pleine discussion. Des liens venaient de se tisser pour ne jamais se détruire.

* * *

_**Chapitre n°8 - L'hôpital **_

Le lendemain, Yukimura fut le premier levé. Il ouvrit les yeux en ressentant une douleur sourde dans les muscles de son dos. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi sur une chaise, ce qui n'était pas très confortable. Retenant une grimace, le capitaine de Rikkaidai s'étira en jetant un regard circulaire dans sa chambre. Son regard se fixa d'abord sur la fenêtre, d'où s'échappaient les rayons du soleil. Ceux-ci illuminaient la chambre. Puis il regarda à côté de lui et sourit. En effet, son vice-capitaine, Sanada s'était également endormi sur sa chaise. C'était tellement rare de le voir comme ça que s'en était amusant. Et enfin, il regarda en direction de son lit. Sous la couverture, il vit Echizen bien emmitouflé dans celle-ci. Son sourire s'agrandit en songeant à leur discussion d'hier. Le plus petit semblait vraiment leurs faire confiance à Sanada et à lui. Heureusement, sinon ils n'auraient pas pu l'aider. En y repensant, son sourire perdit de son éclat. Seiichi jeta un regard à son réveil et se dit qu'il devait peut-être réveiller ses deux amis. Il était quand même neuf heures vingt. Et ils devaient partir de chez lui à dix heures trente, pour être à l'heure à l'hôpital.

Il s'approcha de son vice-capitaine et le secoua légèrement. Ayant toujours eu le sommeil léger, Sanada se réveilla et grimaça. Seiichi lui envoya un regard compatissant. Puis les deux se tournèrent vers Echizen. Celui-ci semblait dormir d'un sommeil calme, sa poitrine se soulevant régulièrement à chaque inspiration.

Yukimura s'approcha, en même temps que Sanada, et attrapa l'une des épaules de l'endormi pour la secouer gentiment. Sanada, lui, appelait le plus jeune. Au bout de cinq minutes, les deux plus grands virent Echizen ouvrirent péniblement les yeux. Il doit manquer de sommeil se dit Sanada. Ils eurent un sourire en coin en voyant Echizen se frotter les yeux de ses poings, pour se réveiller.

Echizen ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, un mal de tête lui déchirant le crâne en deux. Il reconnut rapidement la chambre de Yukimura. Puis ses yeux se dirigèrent vers les deux joueurs de Rikkaidai.

« Bonjour Sanada-sempai, Yukimura-sempai dit Echizen avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour Echizen répondirent les deux grands en cœur.

\- Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? poursuit Sanada

\- Ça va répondit le petit en leur cachant son mal de tête. Yukimura-sempai ? Est-ce que je peux aller prendre une douche ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il aussitôt. Le nécessaire est dans la salle de bain. La porte juste à ta droite. Prend ton temps.

\- Pas trop, souffla Sanada, nous devons partir dans moins d'une heure. Ne te relâche pas Yukimura.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sanada, dit le capitaine en souriant. »

Echizen se leva tant bien que mal du lit de son hôte et partit d'un pas chancelant vers la porte. Les deux autres le remarquèrent mais ne firent aucuns commentaires. Si un problème devait arriver, ils interviendraient.

Ryoma ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, y pénétra puis referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha de la baignoire, ouvrit l'eau mais n'y rentra pas. L'eau devait juste cachait les divers bruits s'il y en avait. Echizen s'approcha du lavabo et l'attrapa à deux mains. Sa tête lui faisant un mal de chien, sa gorge également. Puis il s'aperçut des bandages enserrant ses poignets. Eh mince se dit Echizen, avec ses coupures, je vais encore plus les inquiéter. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cela, sa gorge devenant de plus en plus douloureuse. Il commença à tousser, et le sang coula immédiatement. Il recracha au fur et à mesure dans le lavabo. Il cracha, jusqu'à ce que cette crise s'arrête. Mais elle ne se stoppait toujours pas. Puis il se rendit compte de quelque chose, on toquait à la porte. Il voulut répondre aux interrogations de ses sempai mais il n'y avait que du sang qui sortait de sa bouche.

_**Dans la chambre de Yukimura peut avant la crise**_

« Tu penses qu'il allait vraiment bien en se levant ? demanda Sanada en remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Yukimura, mais il semblait assez pâle.

\- Je l'ai remarqué aussi.

\- Avant de partir, il faudra que je change ses bandages, sinon ses plaies pourraient s'infecter.

\- En parlant de ça, il faudra lui en toucher deux mots. Ce n'était pas normal, je me demande ce qui l'a tant effrayé, se demanda Sanada en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Je me le demande aussi, mais ce hurlement était vraiment effrayant. Ça exprimait toutes sa peine je crois. Il y aussi cette histoire. Tu sais, quand il a dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, dit Yukimura en rejoignant son ami sur son lit.

\- Hum cela fait froid dans le dos, remarqua Sanada

\- De plus, nous devons avoir une petite discussion au sujet de ces coupures. Il a affirmé que c'était la première fois, mais cela ne doit pas se reproduire.

\- Hum, beaucoup de choses à voir avec Echizen finalement, soupira Sanada en se massant le front, mais nous tirerons cette histoire au clair. »

Ils continuèrent leur discussion, puis remarquèrent que cela faisait déjà une trentaine de minutes qu'Echizen était parti. Inquiets, ils se levèrent et Sanada toqua à la porte en demandant à Echizen si tout allait bien. Seul le silence lui répondit. Yukimura prit le relais en demandant, de sa voix douce et autoritaire, s'il pouvait entrer. Là encore, seul le silence répondit. Yukimura baissa la poignée et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Ils virent Echizen, se tenant au lavabo, crachant du sang en gémissant. Ni une ni deux, Sanada s'approcha et tapota le dos d'Echizen en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Yukimura partit en courant, appelant son père. Il le trouva finalement dans son bureau et lui expliqua la situation. Yukimura père et fils repartirent dans la chambre du plus petit au pas de course. Ils arrivèrent et repartirent dans la salle de bain. Ce qu'ils virent teinta le regard de Seiichi d'angoisse.

Le lavabo, anciennement blanc, était devenu carmin. Le carrelage sous le lavabo également. Et Sanada tenait le corps d'Echizen, qui était secoué de soubresauts. Connaissant les gestes de premier secours, Sanada avait relevé le buste du plus petit. Sinon, Echizen risquerait de s'étouffer avec le sang qu'il recrachait. Le père de Yukimura, voyant le jeune continué sa crise, pris les choses en main. Il demanda à son fils d'aller chercher son matériel pendant qu'il installerait Echizen sur le lit. Seiichi partit donc, toujours au pas de course, chercher tous ce dont son père aurait probablement besoin.

De l'autre côté, le père de Yukimura avait pris Echizen dans ses bras et le conduisait doucement vers le lit de son fils. Il l'installa en position assise.

« Quand a commencé cette crise ? demanda le plus âgé

\- Eh bien, il est resté environ une trentaine de minutes dans la salle de bain. Sans avoir pris de douche. Donc je dirais que la crise a débuté peu de temps après son entrée dans la salle de bain monsieur, expliqua Sanada en voulant être le plus précis possible.

\- Je vois. Sanada-kun, tiens le bien droit. C'est une crise étonnement longue, donc pour éviter qu'elle ne dure il faut arrêter l'apport excessif de sang. Je vais donc comprimer son estomac mais il risque de s'agiter, car c'est douloureux. Cette procédure va permettre qu'il crache tout d'un coup et que ces poumons se libèrent plus rapidement. En aucun cas, tu ne dois le lâcher. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui monsieur, répondit Sanada

\- Oh et il ne doit surtout pas se courber. Le sang se retrouverait comprimé dans ses poumons et le rejet n'en sera que plus grave. Ce flux pourrait provoquer des dégâts à l'intérieur de l'organisme

\- Très bien, monsieur, répéta Sanada. »

Seiichi arriva à ce moment-là, avec tout le nécessaire de son père. Il déposa le tout et Sanada lui fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'ils devaient faire pendant que le père de Yukimura mettait ses gants et préparait une bassine. Echizen, lui, était toujours à la limite de la conscience. Il continuait de tousser et bien que le temps passait, le sang sortait toujours en quantité assez impressionnante. Soudain il sentit deux mains lui enserrait chaque épaules. Il se doutait que cela devait être les deux grands de Rikkaidai. L'un d'eux pris la parole :

« Echizen est-ce que tu m'entend ? dit la voix de Seiichi

\- Bien, dit-il après qu'Echizen lui ait fait un signe de tête. Nous allons faire en sorte que l'écoulement s'arrête. Pour ça, la procédure est douloureuse mais ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas seul. Tu dois juste prendre garde à bien respirer et même si cela fait mal. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ? »

Echizen montra comme il pouvait qu'il avait bien compris ce que lui demandait son ainé. Seiichi lui fit un sourire. Puis la procédure commença. Le père de Yukimura leurs fit un signe et immédiatement, Sanada et Seiichi attrapèrent les épaules d'Echizen dans une poigne solide. Le père de Yukimura approcha puis mit sa main vers l'estomac d'Echizen. Il se concentra et appuya sur le bas de la cage thoracique. La réaction fut immédiate. Echizen voulut se dégager, et enlever par la même occasion cette main. Mais Sanada et Seiichi l'attrapèrent plus fortement, l'empêchant de bouger. Le père continua d'appuyer sur l'estomac, tout en gardant un œil sur Echizen. Il appuya plus fortement et le jeune patient commença à trembler. Alors, tout en appuyant, le médecin pris la bassine et la présenta à Echizen. Il fit une dernière pression et Echizen vomi. Il vomi tout d'un coup et dans la bassine, le corps maintenu par ses deux ainés.

Echizen se sentait tellement faible à cet instant. Il se maudit d'être un tel poids. Il se sentit partir en arrière mais quatre mains le rattrapèrent au dernier moment et le remirent droit. Après l'expulsion de tout ce sang, Echizen se sentait engourdi. Son mal de tête n'avait fait qu'empirer et sa vue se troublait par moment.

Sanada et Yukimura avaient détournés le regard. Ils ne pouvaient pas regarder le petit brun souffrir sans rien faire. Et lorsqu'ils regardaient vers le sang, leurs poignes se relâchaient. Finalement le médecin prit la parole

« C'est terminé, vous pouvez relâcher votre poigne les garçons mais doucement. Bon travail, les félicita le médecin

\- Est-ce qu'il va allait mieux maintenant ? questionna Sanada

\- Je ne peux pas vous répondre maintenant, nous allons l'embarquer à l'hôpital tout de suite. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut le porter ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, le danger est, pour le moment, écarté. »

Sanada prit Echizen, de façon à le placer sur son dos, les mains croisées sur son cou. Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Le père de Yukimura alla ouvrir. C'était Fuji et Tezuka qui, voyant leurs camarades en retard, avaient décidé d'aller voir chez Yukimura. En voyant Echizen sur le dos de Sanada, ils s'inquiétèrent immédiatement et commencèrent à poser plusieurs questions. Ce fut Seiichi qui leur demandèrent de se calmer et qu'il leur expliquerait tout après être partis à l'hôpital.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et le père de Yukimura demanda à ce qu'on prenne Echizen immédiatement pour lui faire subir une gastroscopie (pour faire simple, on introduit une espèce de tube dans l'estomac pour en observer les parois et voir où se trouve la déchirure qui permet l'écoulement du sang). Si la gastroscopie se révèle inefficace, veuillez observer ses poumons. La déchirure se trouve dans l'un de ces deux organes. Les deux infirmières acquiescèrent et emmenèrent Echizen sur un brancard.

« Les jeunes, vous pouvez attendre Echizen dans cette salle. Je dois partir en salle d'opération. Echizen devrait être de retour dans environ une heure si tout se passe bien. A tout à l'heure.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous expliquez maintenant ? demanda Fuji

\- Echizen a fait une crise dans ma salle de bain et mon père a fait une espèce de procédure pour lui permettre de tout recracher, répondit Yukimura »

Le silence accueilli la déclaration de Yukimura. Tous attendaient le verdict des médecins.

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre =D Qu'en avait vous pensez ? *-***_

_**Alors, dans le prochain chapitre : il y aura une confrontation *-* mais qui contre qui ? A vous de deviner mdrr**_

_**J'attends vos avis avec impatience =D**_

_**Sincèrement, Akadream ^^**_


	9. Chapitre 9 - Les Résultats

_**Bonjour tout le monde ^^ me voici de retour pour vous présentez le chapitre neuf dans toutes sa splendeur =D**_

_**Pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse, j'ai eu mon brevet avec la mention bien ^^ cela veut dire que je peux enfin profiter des grandes vacances ^^**_

_**Réponse aux Review : **_

_**Caliste : Eh bien, il y a un indice de taille dans ce chapitre pour trouver qui est confronté à Nanjiroh. Merci de toujours lire cette fiction =D**_

_**ReimaChan : J'espère satisfaire ta très grande curiosité :p. En effet, il ne rentre à l'hôpital que maintenant, mais il fallait que j'introduise Seiichi et Sanada correctement avant ^^ maintenant, c'est chose faîte *-* Je te retrouve en bas pour la confrontation *-* (enfin le début ;)) merci ^^**_

_**Luka.G : Merci à toi, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, tous ces compliments ^^ Il y a bien un rapport félicitation ;) profites bien de ce chapitre et merci de toujours suivre cette histoire ^^ **_

_**Mel-In-E DL : En effet, j'ai du lire certains bouquins ou regarder sur internet pour avoir des informations assez précises et clair ^^. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai jamais eu de problème de ce genre là. Voici le verdict tant attendu et merci pour toujours lire ^^**_

_**Voici l'arrivé du chapitre neuf =D Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ^^**_

* * *

Résumé : Le silence accueilli la déclaration de Yukimura. Tous attendaient le verdict des médecins.

* * *

_**Chapitre n°9 - Les Résultats**_

Environ une heure et demie plus tard, le père de Yukimura revint voir les quatre adolescents qui attendaient dans la salle d'attente. Il les vit chacun dans un état de stress plus ou moins avancé. Son fils était assis sur une chaise, près de son vice-capitaine. Seiichi avait l'air calme mais il se tortillait une mèche de cheveux, cela voulait dire qu'il était anxieux, nerveux ou un mélange des deux. A côté de lui, Sanada fixait un point invisible devant lui, mais il broyait ses mains l'une contre l'autre. En colère peut-être ou anxieux supposa le père de Yukimura. Son regard se tourna vers les deux autres personnes dans la salle. Ceux de Seigaku. Celui avec des lunettes était adossé contre le mur. Il adoptait une attitude calme mais son pied démentait celle-ci. Ce pied tapait contre le sol dans un rythme irrégulier montrant son impatience croissante. Puis le regard du père se détourna pour se fixer sur la dernière personne. Fuji faisait les cent pas dans la salle. Il semble moins contrôler ses émotions que les trois autres se dit le père.

Le père de Yukimura montra sa présence en se raclant la gorge. En effet, les quatre adolescents ne l'avaient pas remarqué, étant trop plongés dans leur pensées. Le raclement les fit sursauter, tous les quatre. Aussitôt, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le médecin.

« Alors père, pouvons-nous le voir ? demanda Yukimura dont l'angoisse était perceptible

\- Suivez-moi, je vous emmène dans la chambre qu'on lui a affectée répondit le père à son fils.

\- Affecté ? Il va devoir rester à l'hôpital ? questionna Sanada en fronçant les sourcils

\- Nous attendons encore d'avoir les résultats pour le savoir, mais comme son cas est vraiment dangereux, je préfère qu'on attende les résultats à l'hôpital. Ça devrait prendre une vingtaine de minutes environ donc vous pouvez discuter avec lui dit le médecin.

\- Mais d'ailleurs, une gastroscopie ne dure que cinq minutes alors comment se fait-il que cela est duré autant de temps ? demanda Seiichi tout en avançant

\- Comment sais-tu cela ? questionna Tezuka qui semblait vraiment intéressé

\- Eh bien, je lis beaucoup de livres de médecines. Ce sujet m'intéresse, donc j'ai fait quelque recherche mais rien de bien concret. Alors père ?

\- Bien observé. Il y a eu une sorte de complication. Comme nous n'avons pas pu lui administré un anesthésiant, nous avons dut lui en donner avant la gastroscopie. Cela a pris assez de temps. Et Echizen n'arrivait pas à se détendre pendant l'examen. Lors d'une gastroscopie, il faut respirer régulièrement pour éviter un rejet. Il a eu une toux inattendue. Heureusement, nous avons réglé le problème très vite. Enfin, nous avons voulue examiner ses poumons. Donc j'ai demandé à faire une radiographie et d'examiner ses poumons, comme ça nous avons les résultats des deux organes pouvant être responsable de sa toux. Voilà pourquoi cela a pris autant de temps.

\- Merci, murmura Fuji mais tout le monde entendit toute la gratitude de ce simple mot

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier mon garçon, allez, allons le voir conclut le père de Yukimura ».

Les quatre troisièmes années regardaient tous le médecin avec un profond respect. Les yeux de Tezuka et de Fuji exprimaient toutes leurs gratitudes envers le médecin mais également envers Seiichi et Sanada. Grâce à eux, ils pouvaient savoir ce qu'avait Echizen. Le médecin avait vraiment bien pris les choses en mains et rapidement.

Le petit groupe arriva finalement devant la chambre temporaire de Ryoma. Ce fut Fuji qui toqua puis ils entendirent un faible entré qui les invitait. Fuji poussa la porte et le petit groupe entra dans la chambre. Echizen était assis sur un lit, confortablement installé sur plusieurs coussins. Il adressa un faible sourire à ses quatre ainés et au médecin.

« Bonjour Echizen dirent Tezuka et Fuji en cœur

\- Bonjour sempai, répondit Echizen en se calant plus confortablement sur les coussins.

\- Nous avons une surprise pour toi dit Fuji avec un sourire, les autres du club sont inquiet pour toi et lorsqu'ils ont su que nous venions te voir, ils nous ont donné des choses à te transmettre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit Echizen alors que Tezuka lui remettait un grand sac

\- Ouvre et tu verras répondit le capitaine, ils n'ont pas voulu nous dire ce que c'était.

\- C'était donc ça qu'il y avait dans le sac que tu tiens depuis que tu es arrivé Tezuka, constata Sanada en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, rejoignant son capitaine.

\- Allez Echizen, ouvre ce sac, encouragea Yukimura qui avait remarqué que le sourire d'Echizen se fanait peu à peu

\- Oui Yukimura-sempai dit Echizen ».

Echizen finit par ouvrir le grand sac pourpre et y vit plusieurs paquets. Il y en avait six en tout. Il prit le paquet avec un chat dessus. Nul doute, cela doit forcément venir de Eiji-sempai se dit Echizen. Il déballa et à l'intérieur, il y avait une boule à neige avec une photo de l'équipe de Seigaku. Le petit prince l'a regarda quelques secondes avant de l'a posé délicatement sur la table de chevet. Peu à peu, tous les paquets furent ouverts. Il y avait de la part d'Inui une bouteille remplie de son jus à l'aspect douteux, de la part de Momoshiro un porte-bonheur en forme de poisson. De la part d'Oishi, il y avait un livre sur la littérature, matière qu'appréciait Echizen. De Kaido, une peluche en forme de chat et enfin un plat de sushis de Taka-san. Toute l'équipe de Seigaku soutenait leur petit joueur à leur façon, même s'il n'était pas au courant de la situation.

Yukimura, lui, étudiait les réactions d'Echizen. En effet, son sourire c'était peu à peu effacé et il regardait la boule à neige d'un air absent. Finalement il prit la parole :

« Echizen ? As-tu un problème quelconque ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas Yukimura-sempai, je me disais juste que… et bien, ces cadeaux sont très gentils mais…

\- Mais cela te procure un sentiment dérangeant, comme si tu étais déjà très malade pour tes camarades, finit le garçon de Dieu à la place d'Echizen

\- Comment ? demanda Echizen surprit

\- J'ai eu la même sensation en recevant des cadeaux pendant ma convalescence

\- Ohh, conclut Echizen pendant que les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce faisait des allers-retours entre Yukimura et Echizen ».

Ils discutèrent encore un peu comme ça de sujets comme l'école, le tennis, la littérature. Puis, un coup retentit. Un médecin entra suivi d'une infirmière. Tous se tendirent à leurs arrivés, comprenant que l'heure était grave. Le médecin prit la parole

« J'ai les résultats pour la gastroscopie d'Echizen Ryoma. C'est assez inquiétant, dit-il

\- Allez-y invita le père de Yukimura

\- Il semblerait que ce soit bien une contraction de l'estomac qui propulserait une quantité non négligeable de sang. Mais, c'est d'autant plus inquiétant que le sang jaillit en si forte quantité. D'ailleurs, lors de l'examen des poumons, nous avons remarqué que la trachée de ce jeune homme était assez abîmée à cause de ces rejets douloureux.

\- Qu'en concluez-vous demanda le père de Yukimura pendant que le reste des adolescents écoutaient le médecin sans rien dire

\- Il s'agit d'une forme d'hématémèse mais contrairement à l'hématémèse normale, celle de ce jeune homme semble beaucoup plus dangereuse. L'hématémèse est un rejet de sang mais les vomissements sont beaucoup plus nocifs pour la santé d'Echizen-kun.

\- Donc, que devons-nous faire ? demanda Sanada, son regard ne pouvant se fixer sur quelque chose.

\- Il va falloir qu'il se repose un maximum avant de subir une opération pour pouvoir, si-je puis dire, « réparer » la lésion de son estomac. Pour cela, il va devoir soit, entrer à l'hôpital pour une durée indéterminée, soit resté chez vous Yukimura-sensei vu que vous avez tous ce qu'il faut chez vous, avant de vous faire subir l'opération à l'hôpital. Et en cas d'urgence, vous saurez quoi faire, finit le médecin avec un regard compatissant pour les cinq adolescents.

\- Tenez, continua le médecin en tendant une feuille à Echizen, veuillez la faire remplir par vos parents pour qu'ils puissent donner leur autorisation pour l'opération. Elle est tout à fait bénigne mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, finit-il en partant ».

Echizen prit la feuille et l'a regarda attentivement. Il se perdit dans ses pensées. Comment allait-il faire pour faire signer cette feuille à ses parents ? Ceux-ci n'accepteraient jamais, même si sa vie était en jeu. Ce qui est peut-être le cas pensa sinistrement Ryoma en serrant les poings. Soudain, une main vint desserrer ses poings tout doucement. Il s'agissait de Fuji, qui avait bien compris ce qui tracassait leur petit prince. Les trois autres ainés d'Echizen c'étaient également rapprochés. Il ne manquait plus que le père de Yukimura mais ce dernier était allé chercher le rapport médical.

« Je vais devoir me rendre chez moi maintenant, je ne sais même pas comment ils vont m'accueillir gémit Echizen en réfléchissant à comment se sortir de se pétrin

\- Echizen ? appela Sanada, j'ai une demande à te faire

\- Que se passe-t-il Sanada-sempai répondit Echizen confus, c'était très rare que Sanada soit aussi prudent avec ses mots

\- Veux-tu qu'on vienne avec toi ? Aller voir tes parents, précise-t-il ensuite en voyant le regard confus du petit prince du tennis

\- Je… ce n'est pas la peine dit Echizen en tentant un sourire, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de m'aider à nouveau ».

Yukimura se dit qu'il fallait vraiment faire entrer dans la tête d'Echizen qu'ils étaient là parce qu'ils le voulaient.

« Echizen, dit Yukimura en se positionnant juste devant Echizen et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il faut que vraiment que tu t'incrustes ceci dans la tête : nous sommes là, avec toi, par choix. Tu n'es pas du tout un poids, nous avons choisi d'être ici avec toi alors nous viendrons avec toi, décide-t-il ensuite.

\- Je… merci tout le monde, murmura Echizen ».

Finalement le père de Yukimura revint et leur annonça qu'Echizen devait aller chercher quelques-unes de ses affaires. Ils sortirent tous de l'hôpital, sauf le médecin, est partirent en direction de la maison des Echizen.

Environ une heure plus tard, le petit groupe arriva devant la maison. Les quatre ainés s'engagèrent sur le passage pour sonner lorsqu'un mouvement brusque les arrêta. Echizen c'était mis à trembler, et certainement pas de froid. Yukimura, étant le plus près, passa un bras au-dessus de ses épaules et l'aida à avancer. Ce fut finalement Tezuka qui sonna à la porte. Moins d'une minute plus tard, la mère d'Echizen vint leur ouvrir. Son expression bienveillante c'était enlaidi lorsqu'elle vit qui était devant chez elle. Pour éviter un scandale dans la rue, elle les invita à entrer dans sa demeure. Le groupe entra dans un silence pesant, et Echizen continuai de trembler, si ce n'est plus. Sa mère le vit et se moqua

« Alors Ryoma ? Tu n'es même plus capable de trouver le chemin de chez toi ?

\- Il était chez moi, répondit à sa place Yukimura dont les yeux c'était assombris par la rage.

\- Oh, et bien tu peux le garder aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, dit la prétendue mère avec un sourire malsain.

\- D'ailleurs, comment vas-tu depuis l'appel de tes sempai depuis l'infirmerie ? demanda Rinko

\- C'est justement pour ça que nous venons dit Tezuka dont les poings étaient serrés. Nous avons besoin de votre signature pour pouvoir faire l'opération de votre fils expliqua-t-il

\- N'appeler pas ce déchet mon fils ! Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire erreur, bonne à jeter cria Rinko puis elle se reprit, hum, je ne signerai pas, tout ceci concerne mon mari. Il est derrière, sur le terrain de tennis, allez le voir, finit-elle avec un sourire mauvais ».

Elle passa devant le petit groupe pour pouvoir rejoindre la cuisine et toucha Echizen. La réaction de ce dernier fut immédiate : il se recula jusqu'à être collé au torse de Yukimura, en frissonnant. Les quatre adolescents faisaient de leur mieux pour conserver leur calme face aux réponses abominable de la mère de leur petit joueur. Le groupe marcha jusqu'à trouver l'endroit dont parlait Rinko. Sous la cloche était allongé le père d'Echizen, dans sa tenue de moine, lisant un magasine douteux. Un raclement lui fit lever les yeux et immédiatement, un sourire malveillant s'installa sur son visage.

« Que me vaux le plaisir de te voir enfin rentrer à la maison Ryoma ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux mais tout le monde entendait l'ironie de chacun des mots

\- Nous sommes venus vous demander de signer ce papier pour l'opération de votre fils, puis nous partirons dit Tezuka, décidé à en finir vite avec ces parents abjectes.

\- Tiens, alors comme ça tu as besoin d'une opération ? Tu ferais mieux de mourir, personne ne te retiens, s'exclama Nanjiroh

\- Quel père odieux vous faîtes, dit Sanada le regard brillant de fureur retenue je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de vous en donner une continua-t-il

\- Moi, dit tranquillement son capitaine en le regardant ».

En effet le capitaine de Rikkaidai, dont l'un des bras serrait Echizen, avait enroulé sa main autour du poignet de Sanada sans un geste à la fois tendre et dissuasif.

« Bon, j'ai envie de m'amuser donc vous allez me distraire. Si l'un de vous gagne un set contre moi, je signerai. Dans le cas contraire, Ryoma revient à la maison.

\- C'est tellement odieux de faire ça mais cela ne m'étonne pas de vous, dit Tezuka ».

Les cinq adolescents se concertèrent du regard. Qui allait affronter le célèbre Samouraï Nanjiroh ? Les quatre aînés d'Echizen commencèrent à discuter en pesant le pour et le contre. Il fallait que celui qui défiait le père d'Echizen mette toutes les chances de son côté. Echizen, pour sa part, regardait le débat en réfléchissant. Il se disait que son père allait à coup sûr blesser l'un de ses sempai… peut-être jusqu'à l'envoyé à l'hôpital.

« Moi je le défierai, murmura Echizen

\- Tu ne peux pas, tu es en convalescence, s'exclama Fuji ses yeux bleus rencontrant les yeux d'Echizen

\- Pense à ta santé, imagine qu'un de ses coup t'atteignes en pleine poitrine ou ailleurs. Les dégâts serait terrible, continua Yukimura «

Faisant fi des protestations de ses ainés, Echizen commença à avancer. Avant même d'avoir fait plus de cinq pas, quelqu'un l'arrêta et se plaça devant le Samouraï. Il dit :

« Je vais te montrer pourquoi le collège Rikkaidai est considéré comme le meilleur. Nous sommes les rois. Je te vaincrai, s'exclama-t-il sûr de lui.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça tiens, rit Nanjiroh, aller approche ».

* * *

_**Vous voici à la fin du chapitre neuf :p je sais, c'est frustrant :p**_

_**Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? J'attends vos avis avec une grande impatience =D**_

**_Oh et, essayez de deviner qui est le mystérieux (pas si mystérieux que ça :p) adversaire de Nanjiroh : Sanada ou Seiichi ? (bah avec l'allusion de Rikkaidai et tout et tout x)) vous n'avez le droit qu'à un seul nom mdrr x) j'ai hâte :p_**

**_Sincèrement, Akadream ^^_**


	10. Chapitre 10 - La Confrontation

_**Bonjour ^^ bienvenue pour le chapitre dix ^^ (mon premier chapitre à deux chiffre :) merci de me suivre pendant toute cette aventure ^^)**_

_**Bref, soyez sympathique mdrr car ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir raté... Je vous laisse le juger**_

_**Réponse au Review :**_

_**Mel-In-E DL : Merci pour ton vote et voici le résultat ^^**_

_**ReimaChan : Ah si tu hésites, ça veut dire que j'ai bien fait mon boulot ^^ voici la réponse ^^**_

_**Luka.G : Merci beaucoup ^^ ça me fait très plaisir de lire ça ^^ et c'est moi qui te remercies de toujours lire cette fiction et de commenter. Merci ^^ j'avoue avoir flipper pour les résultas du brevet ^^ voici le prochain chapitre ^^ **_

_** : Merci ^^ et voici la suite tant attendue :) **_

* * *

Résumé :

\- Je vais te montrer pourquoi le collège Rikkaidai est considéré comme le meilleur. Nous sommes les rois. Je te vaincrai, s'exclama-t-il sûr de lui.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça tiens, rit Nanjiroh, aller approche »

* * *

_**Chapitre n°10 - La Confrontation**_

La personne c'étant mis devant le petit prince du tennis était le capitaine de Rikkaidai : Yukimura Seiichi. Mais le calme qui le caractérisait si bien avait comme éclaté. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses mains étaient crispées. Même Sanada était choqué en voyant son meilleur ami comme ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Yukimura se mettre en colère mais c'est la première fois qu'il le voyait si terrifiant. Je pense avoir un peu déteint sur lui se dit Sanada. En effet, cette réaction était plus représentative de Sanada que de Yukimura. Mais il faut croire que le père d'Echizen l'a vraiment mis dans une colère noire. En parlant de lui, Nanjiroh leur dit d'attendre, le temps qu'il aille chercher une raquette. Il partit en ricanant. Du côté des adolescents, Sanada prit la parole :

« Yukimura, calme-toi, lui dit-il sévèrement.

-Sanada, peux-tu me prêter ta raquette s'il te plait ? lui répondit Yukimura en l'ignorant.

\- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant sa raquette, mais il faut que tu te calmes. En jouant dans cet état, tu ne seras pas à cent pour cent de tes capacités.

\- Je le sais, dit Yukimura en prenant plusieurs petites respirations et en essayant de détendre ses épaules.

\- J'ai une idée, s'exclama soudain Sanada quelques secondes plus tard, faisons quelques échanges pour que tu te calmes un minimum.

\- Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? demanda Tezuka qui n'avait pas osé intervenir jusque-là. Yukimura, tu ne risques pas de te fatiguer ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas un monstre tout de même répondit Sanada. Mon but n'est pas de le fatiguer mais de le calmer.

\- Allons-y Sanada dit Yukimura en se mettant rapidement en position. »

Sanada alla chercher sa deuxième raquette et se positionna devant son capitaine. Ledit capitaine lui envoya un sourire que Sanada aurait qualifié de sadique puis lança la balle pour servir. Le service fut si rapide que Sanada ne put bouger.

« Yukimura, j'avais dit quelques échanges pour te calmer, pas que tu m'envoie un service à pleine puissance

\- Ça me calme, obtint-il pour seul réponse. »

Ils se remirent en place et Yukimura servit. Cette fois Sanada put atteindre la balle mais fit tomber sa raquette à cause de la puissance brute du service de Yukimura. Finalement Yukimura se calma un petit peu et les deux purent faire des échanges normaux. Les trois spectateurs regardèrent ces échanges d'un œil impressionné. La balle allait si vite qu'aucun des trois ne voyait la balle. Ils continuèrent leurs échanges pendant environ cinq minutes puis s'arrêtèrent. Sanada se rapprocha de Yukimura et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Fais quand même attention. Tu vas beaucoup mieux mais le médecin t'a bien dit de te ménager si tu ne voulais pas revenir à l'hôpital.

\- Je sais Sanada, ne t'inquiètes pas lui répondit Yukimura en souriant doucement. Je ne veux pas déjà retourner à l'hôpital.

\- Prends garde à toi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose pendant ce match. »

Les deux amis se turent lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas venir dans leur direction, signe que quelqu'un se rapprochait. Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, le père d'Echizen arriva, une raquette à la main.

« Très bien s'exclama-t-il, je te laisse une dernière chance de revenir sur tes paroles, Fils de Dieu !

\- Nous devrions nous mettre en place fut la réponse de Yukimura

\- Fils de Dieu ? demanda Echizen

\- C'est vrai que comme tu vivais en Amérique, tu n'y as pas entendue le surnom de Yukimura dit Fuji. Il est surnommé Fils de Dieu grâce à son intelligence et à sa puissance écrasante.

\- Il n'a jamais concédé le moindre jeu à son adversaire et n'a jamais perdu le moindre match, d'après les statistiques continua Tezuka.

\- Je vois que vous avez fait vos recherches sur nous avant la rencontre, fit Sanada avec un sourire au coin.

\- Qui ne l'aurait pas fait, répondit honnêtement Tezuka, votre école est considérée comme la meilleure du circuit. »

\- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que le père d'Echizen connaît son surnom, dit pensivement Fuji, nous c'est normal nous faisons partis du circuit.

\- Eh bien, c'est un ancien pro si j'ai bien compris. Il doit se tenir au courant des grands noms du tennis prometteur suggéra Sanada. »

Echizen, lui, était choqué. Il savait que Yukimura était puissant mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il était si fort. Peut-être pouvait-il gagnait contre son père, qui sait ? Même Echizen n'avait pas vu la véritable puissance de son père, mais Yukimura pouvait rivaliser. Echizen espérait vraiment.

Yukimura et le père d'Echizen se mirent l'un en face de l'autre de part et d'autre du filet. Ce fut le père d'Echizen qui servirait en premier. Ils se mirent tous les deux sur la ligne du fond de cour. Le service fut assez rapide mais Yukimura le rattrapa sans réel effort. Les échanges durant le premier jeu durèrent assez longtemps mais ce fut Yukimura qui le remporta. Les quatre adolescents commentèrent entre eux :

« Ils ne mettent pas toute leur puissance dès le premier jeu, remarqua Fuji

\- C'est normal, je pense que Yukimura juge la puissance de son adversaire. Il ne joue pas à fond dès le début car son adversaire fait pareil.

\- Mon père doit sans doute sous-estimer Yukimura-sempai rajouta Echizen.

\- Je crois que le match va enfin commencer dit Tezuka en remarquant les yeux plissé de l'ancien professionnel.

\- Yukimura l'a également remarqué finit Sanada en voyant son meilleur ami froncer les sourcils. »

Le deuxième jeu fut encore plus long que le premier. Leur style de tennis étaient totalement opposé. Le jeu calme de Seiichi et le jeu sans forme du père d'Echizen. Yukimura servit en visant précisément et la vitesse du service fut deux fois plus rapide que lors du premier jeu. Même le père d'Echizen fut cloué devant ce service mais il se reprit très vite. Mais, ce fut Yukimura qui gagnait le deuxième jeu.

« Mon père à l'air vraiment énervé commenta Echizen en se rapprochant de Sanada

\- Hum, il ne doit pas supporter le fait qu'un collégien puisse rivaliser contre lui dit Fuji

\- Il n'a pas eu de réel affrontement après avoir quitté le tennis professionnel remarqua Sanada

\- Alors que Yukimura est en compétition presque tous les jours finit Fuji

\- Cela va faire la différence murmura Echizen. »

Le troisième jeu commença et le père d'Echizen joua enfin sérieusement. Il gagna le jeu et Yukimura l'observa de plus en plus. Le style de Yukimura consistait à observer le style adverse pour ne plus se faire avoir. D'après lui, chaque balle peut être attrapée. D'ailleurs, chaque personne que Yukimura avait battue avait eu le même commentaire : ce type était réellement effrayant et il possédait une stratégie parfaite.

« Yukimura va montrer son réel style de tennis remarqua Sanada

\- Il ne jouait pas sérieusement jusque-là ? demanda Echizen

\- Si, mais il créait une zone pour pouvoir piéger ton père expliqua Sanada

\- Et je crois que pour l'instant il ne l'a pas remarqué dit Fuji. »

Le quatrième jeu fut le tournant du set. Lors d'un point, Nanjiroh avait envoyé la balle hors du terrain. Il regarda sa main puis son adversaire. Yukimura souriait mais pas d'un sourire bienveillant. C'était un sourire dédaigneux qui n'allait pas du tout à Seiichi. Il n'entendit pas le père d'Echizen murmurer un : tu me le payeras. Le quatrième jeu se termina sur la victoire de Yukimura

Le score était de trois à un pour Seiichi. Ils se replacèrent et Yukimura servit. Mais il se passa quelque chose : le père d'Echizen réussit à attraper le coup mais il ne visa pas Yukimura, mais son fils. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, la balle atteignit violemment la poitrine d'Echizen. Ryoma tomba à genoux, ses bras serrant sa poitrine. Sanada fixa immédiatement son regard sur son meilleur ami. Une aura noire semblait l'entourer et ses yeux lançaient plus que des éclairs. Il se replaça et claqua un ace à son adversaire, ce qui ramena le score à quatre à un. Le Fils de Dieu était réellement en colère.

« Echizen ? Tu te sens bien ? dit Fuji inquiet en l'aidant à se relever

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas sempai murmura Echizen

\- Yukimura va se déchainer maintenant dit Sanada. »

Le sixième jeu fut remporter par Nanjiroh le score étant maintenant de quatre à deux, Yukimura était trop aveuglé par sa colère pour renvoyer correctement la balle. Mais sa zone était toujours sur le terrain et Nanjiroh perdait peu à peu son sens de l'ouïe. Seiichi commençait à transpirer, sa poitrine lui faisant légèrement mal.

« Yukimura doit se calmer s'exclama Sanada, il se fatigue plus que nécessaire rajouta-t-il

\- Il commence à manquer de souffle remarqua Tezuka. »

Le septième jeu débuta sur les chapeaux de roues. Aucun des deux ne se retenait maintenant. Yukimura semblait s'être légèrement calmé. Il gagna le septième jeu mais de peu.

« Si Yukimura gagne ce jeu, il remporte le set dit Tezuka

\- Il en fait trop murmura Sanada que seul Echizen entendit

\- Comment ça murmura à son tour Echizen à Sanada

\- Rien, ne t'en fais pas Echizen, Yukimura ne doit juste pas en faire trop.

\- Hum. »

Ce fut lors du huitième jeu que le père d'Echizen perdit son sens de la vue. Le sens le plus important. Il lança un regard choqué à son adversaire, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir. Yukimura gagna finalement en scellant le score de six à deux. Il respirait de façon assez irrégulière. Sanada alla directement voir son meilleur ami pour s'enquérir sur son état.

Echizen n'arrivait pas y croire. Son père avait vraiment perdu. Cela semblait irréel pour lui. Tezuka demanda au père de signer comme il l'avait promis. Le père signa mais dit :

« Ryoma écoute moi bien, je signe car je n'ai qu'une seule parole mais rappelle-toi de ceci : tu n'es qu'un poids, pour moi et pour tes sempai. Réfléchit.

\- Je tiens à vous dire qu'Echizen pourra toujours compter sur nous remarqua Fuji et qu'une fois qu'il sera rétablit nous combattrons ensemble dans le prochain tournoi. »

Le groupe repartit immédiatement, voyant que Yukimura était un peu pâle. En effet, sa poitrine lui faisant légèrement mal mais rien de très insurmontable. Ils repartirent tous chez eux laissant Echizen avec Sanada et Yukimura. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Sanada expliqua la situation au père de Yukimura. Seiichi se fit embarquer par son père. Il jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui ne lui renvoya qu'un regard sévère. Echizen, lui, était assis et regardait Sanada attendant que celui-ci lui explique pourquoi il était aussi inquiet.

« Sanada-sempai ? Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plaît ?

\- Eh bien, tu n'es pas sans savoir que Yukimura a été hospitalisé il n'y a pas très longtemps. Le médecin lui avait dit de reprendre le tennis mais doucement. Son corps est encore quelque peu fragile. Il a dû en faire un peu trop pendant ce match mais ne t'inquiète pas.

\- C'est de ma faute murmura Echizen

\- Non, dit Sanada, je ne pense pas que Yukimura voudrait que tu dises cela. Attendons juste qu'il revienne. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis Yukimura revint, une moue sur le visage. Il s'adressa à Sanada

« A cause de toi, mon père m'a fait toute une leçon sur les matchs de tennis. J'ai dû boire un médicament en poudre infecte.

\- Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas en faire trop. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Rien, je dois juste me reposer pendant quelque temps. Donc pas de pratique demain soupira-t-il.

\- En parlant de ça, Echizen veut-tu venir voir la pratique à Rikkaidai ? Cela pourrait être plus amusant que de resté à la maison sans rien faire.

\- Je… je ne risque pas de déranger ? s'enquit-il

\- Non, arrête de penser comme ça. Nous te le proposons, cela veut dire que tu ne nous dérangeras pas.

\- Je veux bien, et Yukimura-sempai ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça dit-il en s'inclinant devant lui

\- Echizen relève la tête, je ne t'en veux pas. D'ailleurs mon père veut te voir. Il veut observer si le coup que tu as reçu est grave

\- Bien. »

Environ dix minutes plus tard, il revint avec un bandage au niveau du torse. Le père de Yukimura ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Finalement les trois adolescents allèrent dans la chambre de Yukimura où deux matelas avaient été installés. Sanada s'installa sur l'un des matelas. Yukimura demanda à Echizen si ça le dérangeait qu'ils dorment à deux sur son lit. En effet son père lui avait demandé de ménager son dos. Echizen dit que non, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Finalement il s'endormirent en se demandant comment les titulaires de Rikkaidai allaient réagir.

* * *

_**Et fin du chapitre ^^ qu'en avez-vous pensez ? *-***_

_**J'ai choisi Yukimura pour la confrontation car je pense qu'il s'agit de la personne la plus forte parmi les cinq **_**_adolescents. Je pense qu'il a agit par instinct en se plaçant devant Echizen mais qu'au final il en avait envie. (voila pour la petite explication :p)_**

**_J'attends vos avis avec une grande impatience ^^_**

**_Sincèrement, Akadream =D_**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Journée à Rikkaidai

_**... Ne me frappez pas :/**_

_**Plus sérieusement, voici enfin l'arrivé du chapitre onze, même s'il c'est fait attendre ;) je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce délai plus qu'énorme, mais comme je viens d'entrer au lycée mais journée sont beaucoup plus chargées : j'ai même cours le samedi au nom de dieu.. Argh -'**_

_**Breef, je vous laisse être juge de ce chapitre-ci et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D On se retrouve en bas ^^**_

_**Réponse au Review :**_

_**Mel-In-E DL : Merci de dire que tu aimes toujours cette fiction et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur ^^**_

_**ReimaChan : En effet, il s'agissait bien de Seiichi :) bien deviné ;) et je voulais vraiment faire un match où le manque d'entrainement du père d'Echizen ****allait faire la différence :p merci de toujours lire cette fiction, ça me fait plaisir**_

_**Rozenn2356 : La voici la tant attendu suite :) j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^**_

_**Sou-chan : Coucou toi ^^ Merci du compliment =D et t'inquiète j'ai adoré faire ça au père de Ryoma =p. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Echizen ou Seiichi voyons *sourire innocent* et voici la suite ^^ merci de toujours me lire, tes commentaires me font toujours plaisir =D j'attends ton avis avec impatience ^^**_

_**Caliste : Alors pour te répondre, je ne sais pas trop en fait :S**_

_**GreenYou : Coucou ^^ ne t'inquiète pas, ça me fait déjà plaisir que tu ais commenté le chapitre précédent ^^ Je te félicite d'avoir deviner la maladie d'Echizen : BRAVOO *clap clap* Merci pour tes jolies compliments, cela me fait très plaisir. C'est normal que ce soit un peu "mielleux" en ce moment parce que c'est l'un des points culminants de l'histoire, Echizen commence enfin à s'ouvrir au autres et devient de ce fait un peu plus fragile. Toutes ses émotions enfouies vont ressortir petit à petit. Sinon, j'adore les théories que tu as par rapport à la situation d'Echizen ^^ tu auras bientôt la réponse à tes interrogations :) Pour le Slash, je ne sais plus trop si je vais en faire un : à la base c'était prévu mais plus j'avance dans l'histoire moins j'arrive à trouver une place pour caser une histoire d'amour dedans. Pour la réplique de Nanjiroh, tu auras également ta réponse mais pas dans le prochain chapitre :p un "code d'honneur" dis-tu ? Peut-être ? =p Merci de toujours lire et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à ta hauteur ^^ j'attends ton avis avec impatience =D**_

_**DragonneYukkin : Rien qu'avoir pris le temps d'écrire quelque chose me fait plaisir ^^. Je te remercie de tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te fera plaisir ^^ j'attends ton avis avec impatience =D**_

_**mymy-san : Je te remercie énormément ^^ ce que tu as dit m'a fait vraiment plaisir ^^et je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies plus Seiichi grâce à moi ^^ Ouai ;) je peux pas sacker les parents d'Echizen mais je sais pas pourquoi O_O Merci pour ces compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant =D**_

_**Luka.G : Merci beaucoup =D voici la journée d'entrainement au collège Rikkaidai =D Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends ton prochain avis avec impatience =D**_

* * *

Résumé : Finalement ils s'endormirent en se demandant comment les titulaires de Rikkaidai allaient réagir.

* * *

_**Chapitre n°11 - Journée au collège Rikkaidai**_

Le lendemain, Yukimura et Sanada se levèrent à cinq heures trente précises. La pratique dans le club de tennis de Rikkaidai commençait à sept heures. Le moindre retardataire faisait des tours en plus et aurait Sanada sur le dos pendant tout l'échauffement. Cependant, comme Yukimura était le capitaine, il devait arriver plus tôt pour vérifier que tout était bien en place et voir qui exactement était en retard, sachant que Niou se faisait couvrir par Marui et inversement. Sanada avait pour habitude de l'accompagner chaque matin. Ce matin ne faisait pas exception. Les deux avaient pour habitude d'arriver à six heures quarante.

Les deux se levèrent et décidèrent de laisser Echizen dormir encore un peu. Vu les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, cela ne lui fera pas de mal avait dit Yukimura. Ils partirent dans la salle de bain chacun leur tour pour se préparer puis prirent la direction du salon. La mère de Yukimura avait déjà préparé le petit-déjeuner traditionnel et l'avait déposé sur la table. Un troisième couvert était installé pour Echizen. A six heures, Yukimura et Sanada partirent réveiller Echizen.

Echizen, lui, était toujours en train de dormir mais son visage n'était pas détendu comme il aurait dû l'être. Il avait les sourcils froncés et respirait de façon un peu trop rapide. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, il devait être en train de cauchemarder. Sanada et Yukimura pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Seiichi et remarquèrent tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Ils s'approchèrent du lit de Yukimura et observèrent silencieusement. Echizen avait rejeté les couvertures et se maintenait dans une position fœtale, ses mains couvrant ses oreilles transpirant et haletant. Finalement, le capitaine pris la parole :

« Encore ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour ce problème-ci ?

\- Rien. Si ce n'est l'aider à en parler. Ce genre de cauchemar récurrent prouve seulement qu'Echinen a plus de problèmes qu'il essaye de nous faire croire. J'ai l'impression que ces cauchemars l'enferment dans de sombres souvenirs, conclut le vice-capitaine, la mine préoccupée

\- … Je savais que tu analysais très bien les gens rien qu'en les observant mais ça m'impressionnes toujours, dit le capitaine avec un sourire. Bien, essayons de le réveiller, finit-il. »

Ils essayèrent d'appeler Echizen mais voyons que cela ne fonctionnait pas, ils finirent par se résigner à le secouer. Comme s'il eut été en apnée, Echizen se redressa, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court. Il semblait fixer le vide devant lui et ne cessait pas de trembler. Echizen finit par regarder en direction de ses sempai et essaya de calmer les tremblements de son corps. Finalement, le petit prince du tennis prit la parole quelques minutes plus tard :

« Bonjour sempai, dit-il d'une voix un peu cassé

\- Bonjour Echizen répondirent les deux d'une même voix. Veux-tu toujours venir à Rikkaidai avec nous, demanda Sanada en retenant Yukimura d'une main ferme sur l'épaule.

\- Bien sûr, s'exclama autant qu'il le pouvait Echizen, soulagé de pouvoir toujours venir, et qu'aucun ne pose des questions sur ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Bien, va te préparer dans ce cas, tu as environ trente minutes vu que nous partons à six heures trente.

\- Très bien, dit le plus petit en partant dans la salle de bain.

\- Oh, et nous attendons ici même pour te montrer la salle à manger, précisa Yukimura avant que la porte de la salle de bain ne se referment sur Echizen. »

Il y eut un silence seulement brisé par les respirations paisibles des deux amis. Chacun d'eux réfléchissait. Sanada pensait à un moyen de faire participer Echizen à l'entrainement, mais d'une façon pas dangereuse. Il savait qu'à force de voir Rikkaidai s'entraîner, Echizen voudrait s'en aucun doute y participer. Yukimura réfléchissait à comment réussir à parler avec Echizen de ce qu'il le rongeait. Cela commençait à devenir vraiment inquiétant. En pensant à cela, il posa une question à son meilleur ami :

« Pourquoi m'avoir empêché de lui poser une question, demanda-il en fronçant le nez

\- Parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui poser une question. Et tu le sais, vaut mieux qu'il passe une journée tranquille aujourd'hui.

\- Tu as raison, répondit le capitaine en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- A part ça, je me demandais s'il on pouvait faire participer Echizen à notre entraînement.

\- Si nous le surveillons discrètement, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir de jouer un peu. J'avais demandé à mon père et il m'a dit qu'on pourrait le faire mais pas plus d'une heure.

\- Tu avais déjà prévu de le faire pratiquer un peu, remarqua Sanada avec un sourire en coin.

\- En effet, ne me connais-tu pas ? dit Yukimura en lui souriant.

\- Je me disais aussi, se détendit Sanada. »

Ils arrêtèrent leur discussion en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et virent Echzien en sortir. Il portait un jogging et un T-shirt simple, son éternelle casquette sur la tête. Yukimura et Sanada se levèrent du lit et ils allèrent tous les trois vers la salle à manger.

Ryoma s'installa devant le dernier couvert est commença à manger son petit déjeuner japonais. Les trois adolescents discutèrent du programme de la journée et une fois qu'Echizen eut fini, ils mirent chaussures, manteaux et sortirent de la maison des Yukimura.

Sur le chemin, Echizen se demandait s'il n'était pas un peu tôt pour les entraînements du matin. Ce à quoi Sanada répondit :

« Chaque école à sa propre routine. Là où Seigaku commence leur entraînement à huit heures, Rikkaidai le commence à sept heures. Il dure également plus longtemps. De plus, l'entraînement de l'après-midi dure plus longtemps également. Ce collège fonctionne comme ça, et il est vraiment très bien, finit-il avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

\- Sanada-sempai est toujours comme ça lorsqu'il parle de Rikkaidai ? demanda doucement Ryoma à Yukimura.

_ En effet, tu verras qu'il est toujours comme ça lorsqu'il parle de quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur, dit Seiichi avec un doux sourire.

_ Je vous entends mais je ne soulèverais pas, mais juste pour cette fois. Bien, nous voici devant l'école. Echizen, dit Sanada avec un air grave, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans le collège Rikkaidai Fuzoku.

\- Sanada, ne t'emballes pas, il ne vient qu'aujourd'hui et tu l'accueilles comme le président, dit Yukimura moitié amusé, moitié moqueur.

\- Humpf fit Sanada pour toute réponse à son meilleur ami

\- Est-ce que c'est normal que personne ne soit arrivée encore ? demanda Echizen

\- Oui, car il n'est que six heures quarante. Les habitués du club de tennis ne viennent pas avant sept heures, lui répondit le capitaine de Rikkaidai. Nous venons plus tôt pour remplir des papiers ou ce genre de choses. Ou bien, pour prévoir les futurs matchs, et nous occupés de l'entraînement.

\- Oh, je vois, répondit Echizen »

Le petit groupe avança dans l'établissement. Ils arrivèrent très vite devant les courts de tennis, après avoir fait un détour pour chercher les papiers nécessaires. Yukimura alla s'installer sur une chaise pour remplir diverses feuilles et jeter un coup d'œil aux entraînements à venir. Sanada alla vérifier que tous le matériel étaient en ordre pour éviter les retards. Echizen, lui, les observaient tout en étudiant les courts.

Dix minutes étaient déjà passées depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le premier titulaire arriva à ce moment-là : il s'agissait de Yanagi. Il salua Sanada et Seiichi puis s'arrêta devant Echizen. Avant que le petit prince n'eût pu ouvrir la bouche, Yanagi le salua aussi, puis il partit s'installer sur les courts.

Quelques secondes plus tard, apparaissaient Niou et Yagyuu. Ils arrivèrent en discutant, allèrent dirent bonjour au capitaine et au vice-capitaine. Niou allait dire quelque chose en voyant Echizen, mais ce fit couper par Sanada qui lui demanda de rejoindre Yanagi sur le court.

Marui et Jackal arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard en discutant d'une nouvelle technique. Ils ne saluèrent Seiichi et Sanada que par automatisme et ne remarquèrent pas Echizen, trop pris dans leur discussion.

Avisant l'heure, Yukimura fit un signe et tous les titulaires approchèrent en observant curieusement Echizen. C'était la première fois qu'un Seigaku venait à Rikkaidai. Sanada tiqua en ne voyant pas le plus jeune de l'équipe qui devait sans doute être en retard. Quelques secondes plus tard, Akaya vint en criant sur les courts. Il arriva au niveau de Sanada, le souffle court d'avoir tant couru.

« Akaya… fit Sanada avec un rictus

\- Sanada-fuckubuchou, excusez-moi pour ce retard dit le plus jeune en s'inclinant vers l'avant.

\- Tu auras dix tours en plus ce matin pour ne pas être arrivé à l'heure. Maintenant va te mettre avec les autres ordonna Sanada.

\- Oui ! s'exclama Akaya bien qu'intérieurement il se plaignait de la cruel punition de son vice-capitaine.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais vous exposer le programme du jour : vous allez commencer par faire cinquante fois le tour des courts A et B. Puis vous ferez soixante étirements, pour les bras, les jambes et le dos. Puis, les matchs d'entraînements commenceront : vous allez vous entraîner au simple aujourd'hui. Marui contre Jackal, Niou contre Yagyuu et Yanagi contre Sanada. Est-ce que tout est clair ? finit Seiichi avec un sourire à la fois doux et sadique.

\- Oui ! dirent en cœur, l'ensemble des joueurs.

\- Et avant de commencer, laissez -moi vous expliquer pourquoi Echizen se trouvent avec nous aujourd'hui, s'il le permet, évidemment dit le capitaine en tournant son regard vers le plus petit du groupe. Après un signe de tête d'Echizen, il continua :

Vous vous souvenez tous de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la rencontre entre Seigaku et Rikkaidai. Echizen a été mis sous traitement par mon père et ne peut pas encore quitter notre région. Je lui ai proposé de nous accompagner lors de cette pratique afin qu'il en profite un peu lui aussi. Si tout est clair, commençons l'entrainement ! conclut le capitaine.

\- Akaya ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sanada en voyant que le plus jeune ne commençait pas à courir avec les autres.

\- Euhm… Je voulais juste m'excuser auprès d'Echizen, parce que ma balle a quand même dut y être pour quelque chose.

\- Kirihara-sempai, dit alors Echizen, ce n'est pas de ta faute donc ne t'inquiète pas, continua-t-il alors que le regard d'Akaya semblait s'illuminer en entendant le mot sempai : cela voulez dire qu'Echizen le considérait vraiment comme tel.

\- Bien, si tout est réglé, Akaya va courir. Oh et c'est bien Akaya, finit le vice-capitaine alors que le plus jeune commençait à courir, essayant de rejoindre les autres. »

Tous les titulaires avaient l'air de bien prendre le fait que le jeune Echizen soit venu. Heureusement pour eux. Leur entraînement se passa sans accroche. Yukimura avait demandé à Echizen s'il voulait échanger quelques balles avec lui, proposition rapidement acceptée par le petit prince, trop désireux de jouer, même pour un court instant. Seiichi confia l'équipe à son vice-capitaine en lui promettant de ne pas en faire trop, et partit avec Echizen en direction du court D. Ils s'échangèrent plusieurs balles, sans forcer. Tous deux savait que le moindre mouvement serait fatale aussi bien pour eux-mêmes que pour celui d'en face.

Echizen se sentait vraiment bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus touché une raquette et il avouait que cela lui avait manqué. Il jouait avec le sourire et Yukimura également. Le plus grand était vraiment content pour Echizen. Ils enchaînaient les balles longues et courtes, lourdes ou légères, sont vraiment chercher à marquer. A ce moment-là, seule s'amuser semblait être le mot du match.

Au bout d'une petite heure, ils arrêtèrent et repartirent voir si les matchs avaient commencés sur les autres courts.

Sur les courts A et B jouaient Marui contre Jackal et Yanagi contre Sanada. Niou et Yagyuu semblaient avoir presque finit leur match sur le court C. Yukimura reprit son rôle de capitaine et observa tous les matchs avec une grande concentration : il devait absolument trouver les points à améliorer dans leur tennis. Echizen, lui, observa les techniques de chacun.

Au bout d'un certain temps, tous les matchs se terminèrent. Les scores tombèrent : six à trois pour Sanada, sept à six pour Marui et six à quatre pour Yagyuu. Le capitaine leur exposa les points à revoir dans leurs techniques et Yanagi donna à chacun un nouveau programme.

Soudain, Niou attrapa la tête d'Echizen et l'a frotta : un bienvenue disait-il. Tous les titulaires commencèrent à discuter avec Echizen, de tout et de rien. Sanada et Yukimura leur annonça que l'entraînement du matin se terminait. Tout le monde se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour enfiler leur uniforme et commençait leur journée de cours. Yukimura demanda à Echizen s'il se souvenait de comment rentrer chez lui, ce à quoi Echizen répondit par l'affirmative. Il dit au revoir à tous les titulaires sont exception et pris le chemin pour rentrer chez Seiichi.

_**Ellipse : retour de Sanada et Yukimura dans la maison de celui-ci**_

Yukimura et Sanada rentrèrent et allèrent directement dans le salon de la demeure. Echizen et le père s'y trouvaient, lisant un livre. Les deux les accueillirent en abandonnant leurs livres. Finalement après avoir discutés, et prit le dîner, le trio se retrouva dans la chambre de Yukimura. Echangeant un regard avec son vice-capitaine, Seiichi prit la parole :

« Echizen ? Peux-tu nous expliquer plus en détails ce qu'il se passe chez toi ?

\- N'en savez-vous pas assez ? demanda Echizen en leur tournant le dos

\- Ce n'est pas que pour nous reprit Sanada, les cauchemars que tu fais, ces griffures, cela arrive parce que tout ce que tu gardes en toi te ronge de plus en plus. Tu as le droit de craquer.

\- Je voudrais que ce que je vais vous dire reste ici.

\- Evidemment, seuls ceux dont tu veux qu'ils soient au courant le seront. »

Finalement Echizen prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

* * *

_**Et... Fin x) oui je sais, ces fins là vous avez manquez hein ? :p Breef voilà la fin du chapitre onze ^^**_

_**J'attends vos avis avec impatience et je vous remercie de toujours lire cette histoire ^^ encore désolé pour ce retard =D**_

_**Je vous dit à bientôt ^^**_

_**Akadream =D**_


	12. Chapitre 12 - Le passé d'Echizen

_**Coucou tout le monde ^^ je vous retrouve pour le chapitre douze ^^ il s'agit d'un des points culminants de l'histoire : je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi ;)**_

_**Réponses aux Review :**_

_**Caliste : Je sais, je sais, j'adore faire ce genre de fin, mais les lire et une torture, mais voici la suite et rassures-toi, la fin est clean... enfin je pense x) j'attends ton avis avec impatience ^^**_

_**Minimiste : Je te remercie pour ces compliment et j'espère que le chapitre douze te plaira tout autant =D. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce genre de fin n'est pas ma tasse de thé non plus :pp Pour le passé d'Echizen, toutes les réponses ici ^^ il te suffit de lire =D n'oublie pas de laisser un avis, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir ^^**_

_**Sou-chan : Je sais et je m'excuse encore pour ce délai plus que long :( je suis contente de voir que tu t'accroches et que tu continues à lire, ça me fait hyper plaisir ^^. En effet Echizen a un problème beaucoup plus profond que tu découvriras bientôt ;) Je te remercie pour ces compliments ^^ et oui, j'ai voulu attaquer après une journée assez reposante pour notre Ochibi adoré ;) je t'attends au tournant pour ce chapitre ;) tes avis me font toujours plaisir =D Hé naan, à Rikkaidai, ils sont tous menés à la baguette par Sanada et Yukimura voyons ;pp Mdrr oui, il va ENFIN cracher le morceau, après douze chapitres :p Moi aussi, je me suis éclatée à décrire un Sanada inquiet mais fier mdrr**_

_**ReimaChan : ... Argh heureusement que tu ne l'as pas fait, ouff ;) je ne m'inquiète pas pour ce chapitre, il finit relativement bien ^^ Mdrr tu lis dans mes pensées car j'avais cette idée pour une autre fois, lorsque Echizen repasserait à Rikkaidai, c'est toujours amusant d'embêter Akaya ;) Voici la suite et j'attends ton prochaine avis avec impatience ^^**_

_**oyukio : Bah merci ^^ et voici la suite tant attendu =D **_

_**Mel-In-E DL : Et bien, voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira tout autant que le reste ^^ je te retrouve au tournant pour savoir ton avis =D**_

_**mymy-san : Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que le chapitre précédent t'a autant plu ^^ et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également =D Merci pour tout ces jolis compliments et j'attends ton avis avec impatience =D**_

* * *

Résumé : Finalement Echizen prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

* * *

_**Chapitre n°12 - Le passé d'Echizen**_

Tout à coup, le souffle d'Echizen se bloqua en se rappelant l'une des règles de chez lui : tout ce qui se passait chez lui, restait chez lui. Son père lui avait inculqué chaque règle et il y en avait des tas, un code d'honneur en quelque sorte. Briser toutes ces règles ne sera pas facile. Mais plus que tout, la peur lui tordait l'estomac. Il avait peur de son père mais il avait aussi peur des réactions de Yukimura-sempai et de Sanada-sempai. Que se passerait-il lorsqu'ils sauront à quel point il était sale et repoussant. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des tremblements incontrôlables parsemèrent son corps. Il devait absolument se punir ! Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Sa main pris son poignet dans un mouvement mécanique, et elle serra le muscle de toutes ses forces. Avant qu'Echizen n'aille plus loin, une main pris délicatement son menton et le souleva.

Yukimura et Sanada observèrent anxieux et inquiet le soudain changement d'attitude d'Echizen. Ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux et il ne cessait de trembler. Mais lorsque les deux de Rikkaidai virent le geste d'Echizen envers lui-même, ils n'hésitèrent plus : Yukimura lui leva gentiment la tête pendant que Sanada lui attrapa la main. Ils devaient mettre tout au clair aujourd'hui. Le capitaine et le vice-capitaine de Rikkaidai savaient que s'ils attendaient ne serait-ce qu'un jour, cela pourrait être terrible. La détermination des deux n'avait d'égales leur envie d'aider Echizen. Ils y arriveraient. Seiichi prit la parole :

« Echizen ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce mais seul le silence lui répondit

\- Echizen ! Réveille-toi ordonna Sanada, mais là encore, le silence fut la seule réponse.

\- Il doit être en état de choc, dit Yukimura à son meilleur ami.

\- Comment faire pour le faire revenir à lui ? Même en était de choc, sa main emprisonnée dans la mienne ne cesse de vouloir serrer son poignet expliqua Sanada en resserrant sa prise sur la main d'Echizen

\- Je crois avoir lu quelque part dans un livre de mon père que pour faire revenir quelqu'un en état de choc, il faut lui parler, de façon rassurante. Echizen a forcément peur de notre réaction, il se peut aussi qu'il ait simplement peur de tout révéler. Il va falloir le mettre en confiance, lui faire comprendre que nous ne le jugerons pas et qu'il peut s'appuyer sur nous. Je sais qu'il nous fait confiance mais il va falloir justement la renforcer.

\- Tu m'impressionneras toujours Yukimura, reconnut Sanada avec un sourire en coin

\- Nous faisons une bonne équipe, répliqua Seiichi avec un doux sourire, allez, il doit absolument se défaire de ce qui le ronge.

\- Echizen apostropha Sanada, je ne sais pas ce qui te ronge comme ça mais… nous sommes là, Seiichi et moi ne te laisserons pas, qu'importe ce qui arrive

\- En effet approuva Yukimura notre porte te seras toujours ouverte, même après ton rétablissement. Allez, il est temps de revenir Echizen, finirent les deux meilleurs amis ensemble. »

Pendant quelques instants, il eut un silence dans la chambre de Yukimura puis, les yeux d'Echizen qui étaient grands ouverts depuis plusieurs minutes, commencèrent à se rabaisser doucement. Sa respiration, qui était sifflante et irrégulière, se cala sur le rythme des respirations de Yukimura et Sanada. Yukimura et Sanada soupirèrent de soulagement, Echizen semblait enfin revenir à lui.

« Tu vois, c'est pour ça que tu dois te laisser aller Echizen, tu n'en peux plus toi aussi dit Yukimura

\- Je n'en ai pas le droit, murmura Echizen, ses poings serrant la douce couverture. Je suis trop sale pour ça, je ne vous mérite pas, finit-il si doucement que les deux grands ont du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Sanada serrant les dents et Yukimura dont les yeux cobalt pouvaient rivaliser avec la glace de la banquise. Néanmoins, les deux gardaient une voix douce pour ne pas effrayer d'avantage le petit prince du tennis.

\- Je crois qu'est venue le temps de tout nous raconter Echizen, continua Sanada. Ne t'inquiète pas finit-il »

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Je sais que vous voulez tout savoir mais je ne sais pas par où commencer, avoua Ryoma à voix basse.

\- Eh bien, tu pourrais nous expliquer pourquoi tes parents semblent passer leurs nerfs sur toi, ce serait un bon début, encouragea Yukimura.

\- Bien, je vais essayer. »

**Flash-back**

_C'était il y a environ sept ans, Echizen avait alors cinq ans. Lui et son grand-frère avaient décidés d'aller à l'épicerie acheter des oranges pour le gouter. Ils avançaient d'un pas tranquille tout en se chamaillant gentiment. Ils traversèrent la rue, sans faire attention au camion qui roulait à une vitesse dangereuse. Ryoma, qui était en plein dans la trajectoire du camion fou, se fit pousser par son grand-frère à la dernière seconde. Le corps de son grand-frère se fit rouler dessus et atterrit à quelques mètres de Ryoma. Celui-ci se rapprocha du corps à quatre pattes, en pleurant. Il regarda les yeux de son frère s'ouvrir une dernière fois et sa bouche murmurer quelques mots avant que ses paupières ne se referment pour toujours. Le petit Ryoma commença à hurler à pleins poumons, en tenant la tête de son frère, inerte._

_Il ne fit pas attention au chauffeur du camion qui arrivait à grands pas, analysant la scène. Il ne se doutait pas que le chauffeur pour éviter tout témoins, mis un grand sac noir sur la tête d'Echizen, ce qui lui donnera une peur panique du noir plus tard, et lui donna un grand coup de pelle sur la tête, ce qui assomma immédiatement le petit. Il s'enfuya s'en se donner la peine d'appeler les secours._

_Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, que les ambulances et la police arrivèrent ainsi que les parents. Alors que les parents se précipitèrent vers le fils ainé, les ambulanciers prirent en charge Ryoma. Ils lui enlevèrent le sac et vérifièrent le pouls de l'enfant. Les policiers réussirent à reconstituer la scène, et expliquèrent aux parents ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, ce que corroborera Echizen quelques jours plus tard._

_Depuis ce jour, quelque chose se brisa dans la famille Echizen, tout devint plus dur pour Ryoma. Son père s'acharnait sur lui, sa mère ne le regardait même plus. Les deux lui reprochant la mort de son frère, l'aîné, la fierté de la famille. Ryoma se referma sur lui-même, n'ouvrant presque plus la bouche, s'acharnant au tennis, en regrettant le jour où ce vulgaire accident brisa sa famille._

**Fin du Flash-back**

Echizen avait gardé sa tête baissée pendant qu'il expliquait l'accident, utilisant une voix lointaine comme s'il se rejouait la scène encore et encore. Et c'est bien ce qui se passait. Sanada et son capitaine se regardèrent et essayèrent de rester calme, mais leurs expressions parlaient pour eux. Les yeux glacés de Yukimura et la mâchoire serré de Sanada auraient pu faire fuir le plus courageux des hommes.

Yukimura n'arrivait pas à croire ce que le futur pilier de Seigaku leur disait. Rejeter la faute sur un enfant de cinq ans était vraiment abominable et abjecte. Sanada était également de cet avis. Ils se regardèrent et Sanada posa la prochaine question

« Et c'est griffures, d'où provient ce besoin que tu as de te faire autant de mal ? demanda-t-il

\- C'est le code d'honneur chuchota Echizen. Sanada et Yukimura se regardèrent, stupéfait. Qu'est-ce que le prétendu père d'Echizen avait bien pu faire rentrer dans la tête du petit prince du tennis ?

\- Tu veux bien nous expliquer en quoi consiste ce code d'honneur ? poussa Sanada

\- Mon père, au fil des années, m'a donnée plusieurs règles que je devais respecter à la règle sinon… enfin je devais subir une quelconque punition. Il appelait ça le code d'honneur. L'une de ces règles disait que je ne devais jamais me plaindre, une autre que je ne devais jamais pleurer. Il y en a même une qui dit que si je juge ou que mon père juge qu'une de mes actions était mal, je devais me punir moi-même, énonça Echizen. Voilà le principe de ces griffures que vous voyez.

\- Tu nous as pourtant certifié que c'était la première fois que tu te blessais de la sorte, répliqua Yukimura en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et c'est la vérité, lorsque vous m'avez demandé, je n'avais pas eu conscience du fait que j'étais en train de me blesser. Et c'était bien la première fois. J'ai appris à me contrôler depuis le temps.

\- Et j'imagine que c'était selon les règles de ton père. Je veux dire, tu te blessais lorsqu'il estimait que tu le méritais, ce qui devait arriver souvent, je me trompe ? demanda Yukimura

\- Non, c'est exactement ça Yukimura-sempai, approuva Ryoma

\- Peux-tu nous dire où te blessais-tu exactement ? demanda Sanada en retenant son souffle

\- Je… le plus souvent, les cuisses ou les poignets déclara Echizen d'une voix honteuse, ses yeux n'arrivant pas à se fixer sur une quelconque image.

\- Est-ce qu'est c'est normal pour toi ? demanda Seiichi d'une voix douce

\- J'ai appris à vivre avec sempai, répondit Echizen sans vraiment énoncer clairement de réponse. »

Sanada et Yukimura étaient réellement en colère maintenant, mais pas contre Echizen. Leur colère dévastatrice était tournée vers les parents d'Echizen. Comment pouvait-on traiter un enfant comme ça ? C'était tout bonnement abominable. Ils avaient encore quelques questions et se sera enfin terminé.

« Concrètement, est-ce à cause de ce code d'honneur que tu t'interdis de pleurer, ou y'a-t-il autre chose derrière tout ça ? dit Yukimura

\- Quand mon père m'a donné toutes ces règles, je devais avoir environ six ans. A cet âge, c'était assez difficile de gérer tout ça. Je me souviens que lorsque j'avais six ans, ma mère m'avait vu tomber de vélo et n'avait pas daigné venir se salir les mains. Je m'étais mis à pleurer et mon père l'a vu. Il m'a jeté sur une chaise en bois avec interdiction de pleurer et obligation de rester droit jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Je l'ai attendu pendant quatre heures entières et lui n'a pas daigné venir voir son fils. Ce jour-là, il m'avait giflé jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se tarissent d'elles-mêmes.

-Tu cauchemardais sur ce jour-là, lorsque tu t'étais blesser accidentellement, compris soudainement Yukimura, un pli entre les yeux.

\- Bien deviné Yukimura-sempai, approuva Ryoma.

\- Je pense te poser encore une question ? demanda Sanada

\- Tu peux autorisa Echizen

\- Tu as dit qu'il ne t'avait jamais battu, donc comment te punissait-il ?

\- Je… en me privant de nourriture la plupart du temps ou en multipliant les entraînements de tennis, le sport que j'aimais tant s'est transformé en torture.

\- Eh bien, nous te ferons aimé ce sport de nouveau, promis Yukimura. Je pense que des remerciements sont de mise, je suis heureux de savoir que tu nous fais assez confiance pour nous parler de ça, continua le fils de Dieu.

\- En effet, et j'espère que cela à libérer un des poids qui pèse sur tes épaules, finit Sanada.

\- J'ai juste une requête à formuler : dans cette maison, sache que lorsque quelque chose ne te plais pas, tu peux te plaindre ou exprimer ton mécontentement autrement quand te blessant. Et si tu te blessais quand même, vient m'avertir ou avertit Sanada d'accord ? C'est pour ta sécurité et ainsi, nous aurons nous aussi l'esprit tranquille. Tu veux bien faire cet effort Echizen ? demanda Yukimura en regardant fixement le pilier de Seigaku dans les yeux.

\- Je peux essayer. Merci Yukimura-sempai, Sanada-sempai.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de nous remercier, nous sommes tes amis, et nous voulons que tu te rétablisses au plus vite, finirent Sanada et Yukimura »

Les nerfs d'Echizen, déjà au bord de l'explosion, finirent par lâcher à cette phrase. Les larmes qu'il avait essayé de retenir passèrent la barrière de ses yeux et glissèrent sur ces joues sans remparts. Il essaya de les essuyer encre et encore mais rien ni fit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Echizen sentit deux bras l'entourer et un bras se poser sur ses épaules. Il se laissa aller pour la première fois depuis la réalisation de ce code d'honneur. Entre deux hoquets, il sentit l'étreinte se renforcer, comme si son sempai avait peur qu'il ne se brise. Entre l'étreinte de Yukimura et la présence de Sanada La seule pensée qu'avait Echizen était qu'il allait redevenir fort, bien qu'aux yeux de Yukimura et de Sanada, il l'était déjà.

* * *

_**Et voici une fin toute jolie :pp j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et j'attends vos avis avec une grande impatience =D elle me montre que vous aimez réellement ce que j'écris et ça me fait chaud au coeur =D je vous remercie ^^**_

_**Je vous dis maintenant à bientôt pour le chapitre treize ^^ à votre avis que se passera-t-il dedans ;)**_

_**Akadream =D**_


	13. Chapitre 13 - Un après-midi particulier

_**Coucou les gens^^ je sais je voulais vous souhaiter une bonne année 2016 avant de partir me cacher pour cet affront de quatre mois sans rien poster -'**_

_**Aussi je n'ai pas pu le dire mais je soutiens les victimes du 13 Novembre 2015, mais je n'avais pas trop la foi de poster quelque chose à cette période puis l'école repris et tout le tralala...**_

_**ENFIN ! Le chapitre 13 est là et j'espère qu'il vous plaira =D je réponds aux reviews et ensuite vous pourrez le lire ^_^**_

_**Réponse aux review :**_

_**mymy-san : Merci mdrr et en effet, j'ai bien un tout petit côté sadique à peine perceptible n'est-ce pas ? Je suis contente que Seiichi et Sanada soit remontés encore PLUS =D après tout, ce sont deux de mes personnages préférés ^^ pour le shonen-ai je ne sais pas trop. Cela dépend de si j'arrive à le caser ou pas :p mais tu peux espérer ;) OHHH merci :) c'est vraiment gentil ce que tu dis à propos des bonbons, vraiment ! Je te souhaite une très bonne pause bonbons dans ce cas et j'espère avoir ton avis pour ce chapitre =D**_

_**ReimaChan : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas vraiment qu'on puisse comprendre la cruauté des parents d'Echizen. Et en effet, si cela aurait été Echizen à la place de son frère, ces parents n'en aurait pas fait une montagnes et auraient vite oublié. Je te laisse vérifié ton hypothèse et je te retrouve sur ce chapitre pour savoir ton avis :)**_

_**Mel-In-E DL : Eh bien à maintenant la suite :) je te remercie pour tes compliments ça fait toujours plaisir =D j'espère te retrouver pour la suite de ce chapitre et de savoir ton avis =D à bientôt ^^**_

_**DragonneYukkin : SALUT ! =D je me suis mise à rigoler toute seule devant mon écran en voyant ton commentaires ^^ vraiment génial ! (et je fais 1m57 pour info donc t'inquiète, tu n'es pas si petite ;)) Ne t'inquiète pas, Echizen n'a pas encore finit de souffrir mais je ne te révèle rien, tu verras bien :p merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster une aussi longue review et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre et que tu me donneras ton avis =D7**_

_**Minimiste : Merci beaucoup ^^ ! C'est super gentil =D ne t'inquiète pas, Echizen est encore un peu loin pour être guéri. Je ne perds pas mon objectif de vue ;) j'espère recevoir ton avis très bientôt ^^**_

_**Sakiruka : SALUT =D ! ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici ^^ je te réponds de suite ^^ pour les fautes, arghhh elles récidivent à chaque fois :( comment faire pour les mettre en prison :pp Et moi aussi j'aime voir Tezuka et Sanada d'une manière un petit peu OOC ;) on se comprend ^^ Pour Hyotei peut-être mais je ne suis pas certaine de faire mettre Shitenhouji dans cette histoire ^^ peut-être dans une autre :) Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça m'a fait hyper plaisir, tu peux pas savoir =D Et voyons, YUKIMURA EST TOUJOURS BADASS *_* ET IL EST TOUJOURS LE MEILLEUR ! Mdrrr j'ai d'autres projets pour les parents d'Echizen mais tu pourras jouer avec eux, je te le promets :pp et pour mes ciseaux, c'est avec plaisir que je te les prêterais volontiers :3 Je te remercie encore et j'espère vraiment voir ton avis sur ce chapitre :D à bientôt ! =D**_

_** : Eh bien le voilà, le tant attendu chapitre 13 je te souhaite une bonne lecture :) ! et à bientôt =D**_

_**Je vous laisse donc lire le chapitre 13 tant attendu =D à en bas :) !**_

* * *

Résumé : Entre l'étreinte de Yukimura et la présence de Sanada La seule pensée qu'avait Echizen était qu'il allait redevenir fort, bien qu'aux yeux de Yukimura et de Sanada, il l'était déjà.

* * *

_**Chapitre n°13 - Un après-midi particulier**_

Le lendemain matin, Yukimura se réveilla, comme d'habitude, le premier. Lui, Echizen et Sanada c'étaient finalement endormis sur son lit. En y repensant, Yukimura se dit que bien des mystères avaient été résolus mais qu'il restait toujours quelques zones d'ombres, qui devaient encore être éclaircis. Mais il devait admettre qu'ils avaient fait un immense pas en avant. N'empêche, rien qu'en pensant à ce code d'honneur, à ces blessures, comment Echizen avait pu encaisser tout ça pendant tout ce temps. Ce petit a vraiment des nerfs d'acier se dit Seiichi en frissonnant, ses yeux s'assombrissant quelque peu, mais quand c'est nerfs lâcheront vraiment, ce ne sera pas beau à voir. Finalement, le capitaine de Rikkaidai se leva en s'étirant et en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge et se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure pour aller manger. Il regarda le lit, et se décida à réveilla Sanada puis Echizen. Ils se préparèrent tour à tour puis sortir et prirent la direction de la salle à manger.

Pendant qu'ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner, Yukimura prit la parole :

« Echizen ? Veux-tu te rendre à Seigaku pour voir ton équipe ? A moins qu'il ne soit trop tôt.

\- Je trouve au contraire que c'est une bonne idée dit Sanada, cela fait longtemps que Fuji et Tezuka ne sont pas passés non ? se demanda-t-il ensuite

\- Tezuka m'a appelé il n'y a pas très longtemps, apparemment les troisièmes années ont été noyés dans les examens cette semaine et il fallait qu'ils révisent tous les deux. Enfin de ce qu'il m'a dit, il fallait qu'il incite Fuji à travailler plutôt que de vouloir venir ici, continua le capitaine de Rikkaidai avec un léger sourire.

\- Alors Echizen ? Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Sanada en regardant le petit prince qui finissait de manger une tartine de pain.

\- Je voudrais bien aller les voir, mais…

\- Il y a un problème quelconque Echizen ?

\- Faut-il vraiment aller au collège ? Je veux dire, je ne veux pas vraiment me retrouver au milieu de tous les regards, marmonna Echizen en regardant son assiette, l'appétit coupé.

\- Je comprends, réfléchit Yukimura, et si nous appelions Tezuka pour voir si nous pouvons nous rendre chez lui. Ce serait plus simple non ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- En effet, je suis sûr que cela feras plaisir à Tezuka et Fuji, répondit Sanada

\- Ça ne l'est dérangera pas ? s'inquiéta Echizen, après tout, ils doivent travailler non ?

\- Echizen, ça ne l'est dérangera pas, souffla Sanada, je suis même sûr que le premier ravi sera Fuji, rajouta-t-il dans l'espoir de mettre un peu de joie sur le visage du petit prince du tennis.

\- Alors Echizen que décides-tu ? s'enquit Yukimura

\- Que je suis d'accord pour que tu les appelle, dit Echizen, est-ce qu'il y aura les autres membres de l'équipe ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Eh bien, c'est comme tu veux, dit Yukimura avec un mouvement de tête envers Sanada, si tu veux les prévenir c'est ton droit mais nous respecterons ton choix.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu pourras ne mettre que Tezuka-buchou et Fuji-sempai au courant. Je… je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prêt à voir mes sempai.

\- Très bien, attends quelques instants, je vais chercher le téléphone.

Yukimura se leva de sa chaise, puis pris la direction du salon, endroit où il avait laissé son téléphone mobile. Il revint dans la salle à manger quelques instants plus tard, son téléphone à la main. Le capitaine de Rikkaidai fit le numéro puis mis son cellulaire sur haut-parleur et attendit. Après un bip, tous purent attendre la voix du capitaine de Seigaku retentirent dans le salon :

« Allo ? dit la voix de Tezuka

\- Oui Tezuka, c'est Yukimura, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça peut aller et toi Yukimura comment te sens-tu ?

\- Très bien, comment se passe tes examens ?

\- Pour moi ça va, mais Fuji a du mal à se concentrer

\- Hey, je te ferais dire que je t'entends ! retentit la voix de Fuji en arrière-plan

\- Oui, oui, Fuji. Bref, tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Eh bien, en réalité oui. Est-ce que l'on pourrait passer chez toi Sanada, Echizen et moi ? demanda Yukimura en souriant.

\- Pour moi, ça ne pose aucun problème mais pour Fuji en revanche…

\- Hey ! Je n'ai aucun problème pour me concentrer et j'aimerais bien les voir moi aussi !

\- Oui, mais as-tu finis tous les exercices type de la leçon de mathématique ?

\- Presque, je devrais avoir fini avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Dis-leur qu'ils peuvent venir sans problème, ordonna le génie

\- Très bien, très bien. Allo Yukimura, vous pouvez venir, il semblerait que Fuji est trouvé un regain d'énergie pour finir ses exercices.

\- D'accord accepta Yukimura en riant, quelle heure te convient le mieux ?

\- Je dirais quatorze heures ? Si cela te convient ?

\- Bien sûr ! On se voit devant chez toi alors, continua le capitaine de Rikkaidai

\- Je t'enverrai l'adresse par message. Au rev…

\- Hey attends, demande lui si Echizen va bien, dit le prodige abandonnant une fois de plus ses exercices.

\- Fuji, concentre-toi, ce n'est pas moi qui ai un examen de mathématique demain.

\- Tu as bien laissé en suspens ton devoir d'histoire toi, accusa Fuji

\- Hum… bon je lui demande, Yukimura, comment se porte notre petit joueur ?

\- Il va bien et veut vous voir lui aussi dit Yukimura ne tenant pas compte du fait que les joues d'Echizen étaient un peu plus roses que la normale.

\- Très bien. Bon je te laisse, j'ai du travail à finir. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir Tezuka et à tout à l'heure, finit Yukimura en raccrochant.

Le capitaine de Rikkaidai se retourna et remarqua que Sanada avait un sourire moqueur et qu'il s'empêchait de rire. Echizen, lui, souriait d'une oreille à une autre et laisser parfois partir des petits éclats de rire. C'est vrai que les deux plus puissants de Seigaku étaient assez drôles quand ils stressaient pour leurs examens, Fuji et ses commentaires étaient aussi drôles que révélateurs. Même s'ils ne passaient plus, les deux s'inquiétaient pour leur petit joueur et voulaient le voir. D'ailleurs, il était déjà midi et le trio ne tardera pas à sortir, la route étant longue.

Avisant le temps, Yukimura prêta une écharpe au plus petit, et en proposa aussi une à son coéquipier qui l'accepta avec un sourire en coin. Echizen, de son côté, s'emmitoufla bien dans l'écharpe et les trois furent prêts à affronter le froid qui c'était installé depuis quelques temps. Le trio peu singulier marchèrent en direction de la bouche du métro. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent trois des coéquipiers des deux plus grands. En s'approchant d'eux, ils virent Niou, Kirihara et Marui. Nul doute qu'il devait préparer quelque chose. Plus le groupe s'approchait, plus il entendait le thème de la discussion, les trois de Rikkaidai n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de leur capitaine et de leur vice-capitaine, trop emporté dans leur discussion :

\- Tu es sûr Niou-sempai ? Ça ne va pas plaire à Sanada-fuckubuchou et encore moins à Yukimura-buchou…

\- C'était ton idée d'organiser ça et comme on n'a pas d'autres endroits que l'école pendant les entraînements, nous devons faire avec.

\- Tu marques un point Niou, continua Marui, une sucette dans la bouche. Il faudrait qu'on soit prévenu de la prochaine fois qu'il vient. Pour une surprise, ça va en être une !

\- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parler tous les trois ? tonna une voix dans le dos des trois joueurs de Rikkaidai. Les trois se figèrent et commencèrent à se retourner lentement, par espoir que cette voix n'aurait été que leur imagination. Mais ils déchantèrent très vite car devant eux de tenaient Yukimura, Sanada et Echizen.

\- Euh… Sanada comme tu peux le voir, nous discutions, dit Niou.

\- Oui et de ce que j'ai compris, vous discutez de quelques chose qui risque de ni me plaire ni plaire à Yukimura alors expliquez-nous, dit le vice-capitaine en croisant ses bras, les yeux rivés sur le groupe devant lui.

\- Sanada, dit Yukimura en souriant, nous devons nous rendre le plus vite possible chez Tezuka, allons-y, nous verrons avec eux demain pendant l'entraînement, soyez sûrs d'avoir une bonne explication vous trois, finit-il en regardant ses joueurs dans les yeux.

\- Oui, oui allez enfuyez-vous, dit Marui qui ayant finis sa sucette, pris un gâteau de sa poche tout en faisant des signes avec sa main à son capitaine qui se dirigeait enfin loin d'eux.

Finalement, après cette entrevue, notre trio prie enfin le métro puis descendirent et prirent le bus. Ils arrivèrent chez Tezuka à quatorze heures pile et sonnèrent à la porte. Dans la maison, ils pouvaient entendre quelqu'un dévaler l'escalier puis entendre un bruit sourd. Et enfin, le visage souriant de Fuji se montra devant eux et il les invita à entrer dans la demeure de son capitaine :

\- Donnez-moi vos vestes, je vais les ranger dans le placard de Tezuka, dit Fuji souriant en tendant les mains vers les manteaux des invités, qu'il prit et mis effectivement dans un placard de rangement.

\- Bonjour Fuji, comment vas-tu ? Avec ses examens ? demanda Yukimura

\- Ça va, ça va, je m'en sors pas trop mal, il faut dire que Tezuka me tue à la tâche.

\- C'est parce que tu me l'as demandé Fuji, retentit la voix de Tezuka un peu plus haut, vu que le capitaine était en train de descendre les escaliers. Fuji, évite de partir en plein milieu d'un exercice que je suis en train de t'expliquer, je t'en serais reconnaissant la prochaine fois, finit-il en serrant la main de Yukimura et de Sanada. Fuji, lui était en train de décoiffer Echizen, qui lui était en train de grommeler doucement tout en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Finalement, Tezuka les invita à monter dans sa chambre, en attendant qu'il monte le thé. Les quatre garçons s'installèrent dans la chambre et commencèrent à discuter :

\- Bonjour Echizen ! Ravi de te revoir en meilleur forme qu'avant bien que ce ne soit pas encore le top, dit Fuji en regardant Echizen dans les yeux.

\- Oui ça va mieux Fuji-sempai, dit Echizen en se rendant enfin compte à quel point ses sempai lui avaient manqués.

\- Attendons le retour de Tezuka, pour discuter de la situation d'Echizen, comme ça vous serez moins inquiets, fit Sanada

\- Je suis là, fit la voix du capitaine de Seigaku qui pénétra dans la chambre avec un plateau de thé qu'il posa sur son bureau et servit tout le monde avant de s'asseoir.

\- Bien, avant de se relaxer, je vais vous faire un bilan, sachant d'avance qu'Echizen est d'accord, fit Sanada en relevant la tête pour regarder Echizen qui lui donna sa confirmation d'un signe de tête. Donc, poursuivit-il, depuis quelques temps, il semblerait qu'Echizen ne tousse plus, en tout cas ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'avant, il ne vomi plus.

\- En effet, mais ce genre de crise peut survenir à chaque moment, il faut faire attention, continua Yukimura, un incident de ce genre pourrait être fatal expliqua le capitaine de Rikkaidai ses yeux s'assombrissant faiblement.

\- Bon, Echizen est chez toi, donc pour l'instant il est en sécurité jusqu'à son opération, réfléchit Tezuka, cela devrait aller.

\- J'espère finit Fuji, ces crises ne sont ni bonnes pour lui, ni pour ses organes.

\- Tezuka-buchou ? interrogea quelques secondes plus tard, est-ce que tu peux m'indiquer la salle de bain s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est la deuxième à gauche juste après ma chambre.

Echizen sortit de la chambre et les quatre restants se regardaient. Yukimura pris la parole :

« J'imagine que vous voulez savoir comment il va d'un point de vue moral ? Laisser-moi vous raconter tous ce qu'il s'est passé.

Yukimura leur donna toutes les explications du petit joueur. Absolument tout, de son père, à ce code d'honneur. Il parla de tous, sauf des blessures infligées par Echizen. Ça, ce sera à Echizen de le dire et il le fera quand il sera prêt. Les deux de Rikkaidai observèrent la réaction de leurs amis de Seigaku : Tezuka avait les poings serrés et une aura assez impressionnante semblait flotter autour de lui. Fuji, lui, avait une véritable aura noire, son sourire disparue. D'ailleurs son poing se cogna sur le mur de la chambre. Tous sursautèrent mais ne firent aucun mouvement.

Finalement, Echizen revint dans la chambre et remarqua de suite l'ambiance pesante et décida de leur demander de jouer une partie de cartes qui les détendraient un peu. Tous acceptèrent et finalement, l'ambiance se réchauffa de minutes en minutes. Fuji et Tezuka racontaient ce qu'il se passait à Seigaku à Echizen, comment ses coéquipiers s'inquiétaient et prenaient régulièrement des nouvelles de lui par leur intermédiaire.

Soudain, le téléphone de Yukimura sonna et voyant celui qui appelait, il fronça les sourcils.

* * *

_**Et fin x) ^^ qui est-ce qui appelle Yukimura et que peut-il bien se passer =D j'attends vos hypothèses avec impatience ^^ et qu'elle est ce plan dont parle Akaya, Niou et Marui ? A vos hypothèses ;)**_

_**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, car c'est génial de savoir ce que vous pensez ! ^^ je vous adore ! Encore désolé pour le retard plus que suicidaire de ce chapitre :3 et à bientôt =D je compte sur vous pour les avis ^^ car la trame du chapitre 14 est presque en place ;)**_

_**Sincèrement Akadream =D**_


	14. Chapitre 14 - Une Visite Mouvementée

_**Coucou tout le monde ! =D Merci de toujours lire cette histoire ^^ on atteint le chiffre de 66 reviews et de 45 suiveurs =D Franchement je vous aimes 3**_

_**Donc... voici le chapitre 14 dans toute sa splendeur et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, sincèrement =D**_

_**Je ne blablate pas plus que ça et je réponds au review =D :**_

_**Réponse au Review :**_

_**mymy-san : Eh bien, le revoici encore pour ton plus grand plaisir ;) Et en effet on voit que Fuji semble attiré par Echizen mais ce que je voulais dire c'était que je n'allais peut-être pas m'étendre sur le sujet :p je me tâte encore d'ailleurs ;p Et moi sadique ? Mais nan voyons ^^ bon j'ai assez blablater et je te laisse profiter encore une fois de ce bonbon ^^ merci de ton avis, il m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Merci également pour tous ces compliments, je t'adore :)**_

_**Minimiste : Eh bien, voici un début de réponse pour ce mystérieux appel (à mon avis, cela va surtout soulever d'autres questions mais bon :p) je te laisse profiter du prochain chapitre ^^ et merci de ton avis ^^**_

_**ReimaChan : Merci beaucoup ^^ et effectivement, c'était un chapitre plutôt calme mais important. Je laisse des indices sur ce que complotent ces trois joueurs de Rikkaidai ne t'inquiète pas ;p. Mais comme tu dis, le calme sera de courte durée ! Breef, je te laisse à ta lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ Merci encore et à bientôt**_

_**Mel-In-E DL : Merci à toi d'avoir lu ce chapitre et voici le prochain ^^ j'espère également qu'il te plaira**_

* * *

Résumé : Soudain, le téléphone de Yukimura sonna et voyant celui qui appelait, il fronça les sourcils.

* * *

_**Chapitre n°14 - Une Visite Mouvementée**_

Finalement, après de longues secondes pendant lesquelles le vice-capitaine et le capitaine de Rikkaidai se regardèrent pensivement, Yukimura appuya sur une touche et porta son téléphone à son oreille. Petit à petit, le silence se fit dans le groupe et tous attendirent que Seiichi finisse son appel. Sanada, pour sa part, réfléchissait. Pourquoi est-ce que Akaya appelait son capitaine alors qu'il l'avait croisé pas plus tard que ce matin ? C'était lié à la discussion que lui, Seiichi et Echizen avait interrompu, il en était sûr. Le vice-capitaine tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami et étudia son expression : toujours un sourire aux lèvres, il discutait avec le plus jeune de l'équipe de Rikkaidai. Mais très vite, un léger tic était apparu au coin de son œil, signe d'une légère irritation. Il est vrai que depuis le début, Yukimura répondait plutôt que posait des questions, le jeune As de Rikkaidai devait être très insistant.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, le jeune homme raccrocha tout en poussant un soupir a mis chemin entre l'exaspération et le soulagement. Rangeant son cellulaire, il répondit à la question muette de Sanada. Akaya voulait vérifier l'heure de l'entraînement de demain et demandait si Echizen pouvait y assister. Quelque chose à lui demander disait-il. Echizen rétorqua que ça lui ferait plus que plaisir de revoir l'équipe de Rikkaidai. Yukimura et Sanada se regardèrent, clairement sur la même longueur d'onde, quelque chose clochait. Ils finirent par hocher la tête et Tezuka annonça qu'il allait ranger les tasses de thés à la cuisine. Echizen, qui n'avait pas encore terminé sa tasse, la porta à ses lèvres pour la finir mais dans sa précipitation, renversa le liquide tiède sur lui.

« Ah ! ne put s'empêcher de gémir le petit prince en faisant tomber la tasse parterre, s'attirant les regards des quatre autres adolescents.

\- Echizen ! s'écria Fuji en prenant un torchon immédiatement et en le tendant au petit joueur.

\- Echizen, ça va ? demanda ensuite Tezuka en observant les dégâts et en récupérant les morceaux de tasses pour éviter aux autres joueurs de se blesser.

\- Je vais bien, répondit Echizen tout en essayant d'essuyer le liquide qui commençait à coller sur son pantalon.

\- Il faudrait peut-être de changer, tu tomberas malade sinon, remarqua Sanada tout en tendant des morceaux de tasses qu'il venait de ramasser au capitaine de Seigaku qui les prit.

\- Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose pour lui ? demanda Yukimura en regardant Tezuka et Fuji.

\- Je ne pense pas que mes pantalons iront à Echizen remarqua très justement Tezuka, Fuji ? demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers le génie.

\- J'ai les shorts que je porte habituellement en entraînement dans mon sac, j'en avais pris si après les révisions on serait partis sur un terrain, mais je peux te le prêter Echizen, ainsi que ma veste d'ailleurs. Tu risquerais d'attraper froid dans le cas contraire, malgré le temps clément, finit le prodige.

\- Euh… hésita le petit prince du tennis, vous savez, je peux rester avec ça jusqu'à la maison de Yukimura-sempai, ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter, ni de vous déranger pour cela sempai, continua Echizen sur sa lancée, en ne regardant aucun de ses sempai en particulier.

\- Ça ne nous dérange pas Echizen, et on parle de ta santé là, alors va te changer. Mon père a bien appuyé sur le fait que tu ne devais pas attraper froid ou quelque chose dans le genre, dit Yukimura souriant mais dont le ton n'admettait aucun refus. Le capitaine de Rikkaidai était de retour.

\- Je… bien Yukimura-sempai, fit finalement Echizen en rendant les armes.

\- La salle de bain est par là, indiqua ensuite le capitaine de Seigaku à son petit joueur en pointant une porte à sa droite

\- Merci Tezuka-buchou murmura Echizen en entrant dans la pièce indiquée puis en fermant la porte derrière lui. »

Tout en fermant la porte, Echizen réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Par l'Enfer, comment allait-il se débrouiller pour cacher les marques qui ornaient ses cuisses ? Pour les entraînements, il appliquait une espèce de poudre pour éviter les situations assez embarrassantes mais là, il n'avait ni le matériels nécessaire ni la patience de le faire. Le petit prince se pencha et enfila le short de Fuji ainsi que sa veste. Elles sentaient le lilas remarqua-t-il. Ça ressemble bien à Fuji-sempai se dit Echizen tout en se déplaçant devant le miroir pour s'observer. Le short descendait un peu plus bas que ses shorts normaux mais on voyait toujours les fines cicatrices parsemant la peau pale. Il commençait à regretter de s'être infligé des marques plutôt voyantes.

Bon, si je reste debout et que je ne bouge pas trop les jambes, ça pourrait passer se dit Echizen qui continuait de se regarder. Il y a une différence entre en parler et le montrer comme ça. Et puis Fuji-sempai et Tezuka-buchou ne doivent pas l'apprendre de cette façon-là, continua de réfléchir le petit prince du tennis. Bon, je n'ai pas le choix, je ne dois juste pas m'asseoir ou bouger trop les jambes vu que c'est l'intérieur des cuisses, et ça devrait passer.

Pendant ce monologue intérieur, les quatre aînés discutaient de leur cours tout en jetant des regards inquiets à la porte de la salle de bain de temps en temps. Cette porte finit par s'ouvrir sur Echizen qui portait le fameux short et la veste de Fuji. Elles étaient un peu trop grandes mais ça allait à peu près. Le plus jeune alla s'appuyer contre l'armoire de son capitaine tout en remerciant Fuji. Les quatre autres ne firent aucuns commentaires face à ce changement de place mais leurs regards en disaient long.

Finalement, ce fut l'heure de partir et Echizen avait réussi à ne pas trop bouger pendant cette dernière heure. Yukimura remercia les deux de Seigaku pour avoir accepté leur visite tout en se levant, Sanada et Echizen sur les talons. Les deux de Rikkaidai descendirent en premier les escaliers, suivis de Tezuka. Echizen s'engagea également sur l'escalier mais son pied dérapa sur la première marche et il ne dut son salut qu'à Fuji qui l'avait attrapé par le poignet et tirer par derrière pour éviter qu'il ne tombe la tête la première sur les marches. Alerter par le bruit, Tezuka, Sanada et Seiichi remontèrent les marches et virent Echizen à califourchon sur Fuji, ce dernier se massant le crâne. En effet, sa tête avait durement tapé contre le parquet lorsqu'il avait attrapé Echizen.

Malheureusement, le short qu'Echizen portait était remontées durant toute cette action et les cicatrices étaient tout à fait visibles et eurent très vite attirées les yeux de Tezuka et des deux de Rikkaidai sur ce détail.

« Echizen ?! Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Fuji, inconscient des regards que lançaient ses amis en direction du plus jeune.

\- Je crois Fuji-sempai, marmonna Echizen, mais et toi ?

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai connu pire, plaisanta le génie tout en se redressant jusqu'à être assis, tout en regardant Echizen. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, Echizen sentit plusieurs regards dans son dos et tourna la tête, coupant la connexion avec Fuji et vit ses trois autres amis qui le regardaient avec des yeux plutôt écarquillés. Il comprit immédiatement que ses sempai avaient vu. Qu'ils avaient vu à quel point il était horrible et qu'il était un monstre. Il ne pouvait pas supporter les regards de ses amis. Pas maintenant. Il voulut se redresser mais Fuji n'avait pas desserrée sa poigne et il était donc piégé. Il finit par baisser le regard et fixa le parquet.

Tezuka, Sanada et Seiichi se regardèrent, soudain tendus. C'est vrai que ceux de Rikkaidai était au courant mais le savoir et le voir était différent et ils en étaient désormais conscients. Ils voulaient remonter leurs regards pour croiser celui d'Echizen mais ils ne virent qu'une masse de cheveux tirant sur le vert. Ils virent qu'Echizen commençait à devenir pâle, nul ne doute qu'il devait se faire des idées sur leurs réactions. Les trois s'approchèrent et s'agenouillèrent devant Fuji et Echizen. Le petit prince ne voulait pas relever la tête et Fuji remarqua que les trois lui montrèrent un endroit. Il baissa le regard et remarqua lui aussi les marques maculant la peau de son jeune coéquipier. Dans un hoquet de stupeur, il resserra sa prise sur le poignet d'Echizen. Yukimura finit par prendre la parole :

« Echizen ? Je sais que ce n'était pas comme ça que tu voulais qu'ils l'apprennent mais les faits sont là. Tu n'as pas le choix et je sais que ça te pèse de ne pas leur raconter. Disons que cet… incident à accélérer cette discussion, parla d'une voix douce le capitaine de Rikkaidai.

\- Vous saviez ? demanda Tezuka d'une voix blanche.

\- Il nous l'a expliqué, mais il voulait vous l'exposer lui-même. C'est juste venu plus vite que prévu, termina Sanada.

\- Echizen ? appela Fuji d'une voix douce, tu peux nous expliquer ? continua-t-il tout en relevant le menton du petit prince avec deux doigts, pour qu'il croise les yeux rassurants de Tezuka et des siens. Nous ne te jugeons pas, tu peux y aller.

\- Je… ça fait partie du code d'honneur, je n'ai pas eu le choix… C'était ça ou quelque chose de pire. Dès que mon père jugeait que je faisais un truc mal, je devais me punir de cette façon et c'est devenu un automatisme. Je dois vous paraître pitoyable maintenant… je n'avais pas prévu de vous montrer ces marques.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais aussi réticent à l'idée d'enfiler un short tout à l'heure, compris Tezuka en regardant le futur pilier de Seigaku.

\- Et… je dois vous dégouter maintenant… je ne voulais vraiment pas vous l'apprendre de cette façon. C'est vraiment monstrueux, s'écria soudainement Echizen. Je suis vraiment désolé… Déso... hum ! »

En effet, Fuji qui ne pouvait plus l'entendre se dénigrer de la sorte avait simplement attiré Echizen dans une étreinte puissante. Tous attendirent que le jeune joueur se calme puis Seiichi lui chuchota ces mots : Cesse de te mettre cette idée dans la tête. Tu ne seras jamais monstrueux pour nous et nous sommes simplement inquiets et absolument pas dégoutés. Nous ne le serons jamais Echizen.

Le futur pilier des uniformes bleu et blanc finit par se calmer et commença à se détacher de l'étreinte de Fuji et se mit debout. Tezuka l'y aida puis fit de même pour le prodige du tennis. Tous les cinq se faisaient face et finalement ce fut Tezuka qui désamorça la situation : il passa une main dans les cheveux d'Echizen, les repoussant de son front et lui sourit. Un petit sourire signifiant qu'il était avec lui. Fuji, lui, emmêla les cheveux du petit joueur tout en lui disant qu'il passerait bientôt avec Tezuka, après leur semaine d'examens, pour qu'ils passent une journée tous ensemble. Echizen acquiesça et leur fit un mouvement de main, tout en les remerciant. Le groupe descendit les escaliers et les deux de Rikkaidai plus Echizen dirent au revoir aux deux plus forts de Seigaku.

Sur le chemin du retour, c'était un calme qui régnait. Relaxant. Chaque personne était plongée dans ces pensées et réfléchissaient.

Sanada et Yukimura pensaient à l'appel de leur jeune As. Qu'est-ce qu'Akaya manigançait encore ? Etais-ce en rapport avec la discussion de ce matin ou pas du tout ? Est-ce que Niou et Maui étaient dans cette combine ? Tant de questions qui auraient leurs réponses le lendemain. Seiichi jeta un regard à Echizen qui semblait perdus dans ces pensées depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la maison de son capitaine.

Echizen, de son côté, pensait à la réaction de ses coéquipiers suite à ses révélations. Ce n'était pas la réaction que j'attendais mais ça leur correspond bien pensa-t-il. A vrai dire, il pensait aussi à demain. Que lui voulait Kirihara-sempai exactement ? Il réfléchissait mais ne trouvais pas. Tant pis, il verrait demain.

Le trio arriva devant la maison du capitaine de Rikkaidai et entrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils partirent vers la salle à manger vu qu'il était l'heure du souper. Ils saluèrent le père de Seiichi et finirent par monter dans la chambre de ce dernier. Vu l'heure, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, en discutant. Tous pensaient que demain serait une journée mouvementée.

* * *

_**Et oui ! C'est déjà la fin du chapitre 14 et j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous a plu :) n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça fais toujours plaisir de les lire ^^ HAHA, qu'est ce que je racontes :p J'ADORE LIRE VOS AVIS :D :D !**_

_**Breef, ce moment de folie passer, à votre avis, qu'est ce qu'Akaya prépare ? Que se passera-t-il au prochain chapitre ? ^^ Vos suppositions sont tous simplement génial =D**_

_**Merci encore de continuer à lire cette histoire et je vous dis a bientôt pour le chapitre 15 (Oh mon Dieu quoi :pp)**_

_**Sincèrement, Akadream =D**_


	15. Chapitre 15 : La fête devient un drame

**_Coucou ^^ mme voici de retour pour le chapitre 15 mesdames et monsieurs :) ! Il faut absolument fêter ça mdrr :p_**

**_Breef je suis contente d'enfin vous donner ce chapitre et place aux reviews :)_**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**_Caliste : mdrrr en effet, il y a toujours d'autres moyens de faire taire Echizen ;) nous sommes d'accords :p sinon, je te souhaite une agréable lecture du chapitre 15 et j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^_**

**_Mel-In-E DL : Je t'en prie ^^ et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :)_**

**_Minimiste : Eh bien merci ^^ et la réponse et dans ce chapitre là :) j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le chapitre précédent ^^ merci encore ^_^_**

**_Itori : Que de jolies compliments que voilà ^^ merci beaucoup :) j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ;)_**

**_mymy-san : Livraison du prochain bonbon avec en prime une note : merci pour ces adorables compliments et il est vrai que e deviens vieille dans le milieu mdrr :p sinon les mystères s'arrêtent dans ce chapitre ^^ tu découvriras ce que veut Akaya dans ce chapitre là :) donc je te laisse le lire et j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres :) bisous et à la prochaine :_**

* * *

Résumé : Vu l'heure, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, en discutant. Tous pensaient que demain serait une journée mouvementée.

* * *

_**Chapitre n°15 - La fête devient un drame**_

Les trois adolescents se réveillèrent en entendant le réveil du capitaine de Rikkaidai. Il sonna à cinq heures trente, ce qui fut un peu rude pour Echizen, qui avait pour habitude à Seigaku de se lever vers sept heures et d'arriver un peu avant huit heures. Yukimura et Sanada se levèrent avec des gestes lents mais précis, qui démontraient une certaine habitude pour les deux. Voyant les yeux ensommeillés du petit prince du tennis, Yukimura lui proposa de se lever un peu plus tard et de les rejoindre après. Echizen déclina poliment, mais leur dit qu'ils pouvaient se préparer en premier, le temps qu'il se réveille complétement. Seiichi eut un petit rire et Sanada un sourire en coin. Finalement, ce fut Sanada qui se dirigea vers la salle de bain en premier, pendant que son capitaine vérifiait les papiers qu'il devait emmener pour les derniers matchs dans le circuit. Puis il partit également dans la salle d'eau.

Echizen, s'étira de tout son long sur le lit de Yukimura, avant de se lever en baillant. Franchement, il se demandait comment faisaient Sanada et Seiichi pour se lever à une telle heure tous les jours. Finalement, le vice-capitaine et son capitaine sortirent de la salle de bain, et dirent à Echizen qu'il pouvait s'y rendre. Lorsque le petit joueur consentit à partir d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bain, avec ses vêtements sous le bras, il vit du coin de l'œil les deux amis qui partaient vers le dressing. Ces deux-là sont vraiment pareils pensa Echizen avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et commença sa toilette. Lorsqu'il voulut recracher l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche, un peu de sang s'en échappa. Une douleur se fit sentir au niveau de sa poitrine et Echizen se força à respirer calmement. Ce n'était que des crises passagères sans grandes gravités. La douleur n'était pas forte et s'estompait rapidement, laissant une petite sensation de malaise au creux de l'estomac d'Echizen. Il n'en n'avait pas parlé à ses sempai parce que justement, c'était de petites crises et donc, ce n'était pas la peine de les inquiéter plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

Echizen finit par sortir de la salle de bain, prêt. Il vit ceux de Rikkaidai prêt également, avec leurs uniformes verts forêts. Sanada finissait de nouer sa cravate tandis que Yukimura finissait de remplir certains papiers. Ils descendirent tous les trois vers la salle à manger. Tout en prenant leur petit-déjeuner, Sanada demandait à Echizen s'il savait ce que voulait lui proposer le jeune As de Rikkaidai. Le prince du tennis lui répondit par la négative. Yukimura leur rétorqua qu'ils verraient bien lorsqu'ils seraient arrivés à Rikkaidai.

Avisant l'heure, Yukimura se leva et fit remarquer aux deux autres qu'il était temps de partir pour ne pas arriver en retard. Le trio mit manteaux et écharpes et sortirent d'un bon pas vers l'école des deux plus grands.

**Pendant ce temps à Rikkaidai : **

« On était vraiment obligé de venir aussi tôt ? se plaignit une voix

\- Oui Akaya, nous étions obligés. Tu sais bien que Yukimura-buchou arrive vers six heures quarante et que si nous voulions avoir tout le temps de tout organisé, il fallait arriver plus tôt encore, continua Marui une sucette dans la bouche.

\- Je sais, bouda encore un peu le plus jeune tout en mettant la touche finale à ce qu'il faisait. Tout est prêt de ton côté Niou-sempai ? questionna ensuite le jeune As.

\- Puri, acquiesça l'illusionniste qui était assis sur une échelle. Yagyuu, appela-t-il ensuite, tu peux me donner ça ?

\- Bien sûr, dit son partenaire de double en lui tendant la colle que voulait Niou.

\- Jackal ! cria Marui en voyant celui-ci tanguer dangereusement sur l'échelle où il était début. Fais attention, nom d'une sucrerie ! tempêta-t-il ensuite en l'aidant à descendre.

\- Bref, Yanagi-sempai ? Yukimura-buchou et Sanada-fuckubuchou devrait arriver vers quelle heure ? demanda Akaya

\- Il y a 99% qu'ils arrivent avec Echizen à six heures cinquante environ, répondit le trésorier de l'équipe avec un air sérieux. Akaya relève le côté gauche sinon il tombera dans environ trois secondes, continua-t-il en regardant avec amusement le jeune As attrapé rapidement la ficelle et la soulever prestement. Bien, tout est prêt, nous pouvons y aller, finit-il.

\- Je suis sûr et certain que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire ça pendant l'entrainement, marmonna le jeune As, même si c'était mon idée au début.

\- En effet, c'était ton idée, continue comme ça et je le dirai à Yukimura-buchou, le taquina Niou tout en ébouriffant les cheveux noir corbeau d'Akaya.

\- Non ! Vous m'avez tous aidés sempai, nous sommes tous ensemble là-dedans.

\- Allez ! Venez vite, ils ne devraient plus trop tarder maintenant, les rabroua Yagyuu en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Oui chef ! dirent les deux farceurs d'une même voix en se mettant au garde à vous tout en rigolant à voix basse. »

L'équipe de Rikkaidai, moins leurs dirigeants, se hâta de partir en direction du vestiaire.

**Retour à Echizen, Yukimura et Sanada**

« Bon, nous arrivons un peu en retard mais ce n'est qu'un détail vu que les documents sont déjà signés et qu'i faut juste les déposer dans le casier de notre professeur, examina Sanada

\- Nous n'aurons qu'à y aller avant de rejoindre le premier cours de la matinée, proposa le capitaine tout en voyant le portail de l'école privé Rikkaidai.

\- Effectivement, acquiesça son vice-capitaine.

\- Est-ce que c'est normal que personne ne soit arrivé ? questionna Echizen en avisant les cours de tennis où toutes les lumières étaient éteintes.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, dit Yukimura, normalement les trois-quarts de l'équipe sont déjà arrivés à cette heure-ci, continua-t-il alors que le trio arrivait vers le cours A, celui qui était le plus près des vestiaires. »

Le trio arriva finalement sur le cours A et aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent, des explosions se firent entendre. Des cotillons sortirent de partout et la lumière s'alluma enfin, ce qui permit au trio de voir les membres que l'équipe de Rikkaidai au complet avec des lances confettis dans les mains. Akaya prit la parole juste après :

« Echizen, dit-il solennellement, j'avais pensé que… pour en quelque sorte fêter l'amitié qu'il y a entre toi et nous, et aussi pour te changer les idées… nous pouvons organiser une petite fête de bienvenue avec des jeux, marmonna le seul deuxième année en rentrant sa tête lorsque la voix de son vice-capitaine lu parvint aux oreilles.

\- Akaya ! A quoi est-ce que tu… Non, à quoi est-ce que VOUS pensiez ? Faire ça pendant les heures d'entraînement sans nous prévenir. Attends, vous avez organisé ça pour Echizen ? reprit-il plus doucement.

\- Bah… c'est un peu comme s'il faisait partie de l'équipe maintenant, nous voulions lui faire une petite surprise tu vois, continua Marui.

\- Allez Sanada, ce n'est pas bien grave, retentit la voix douce du capitaine. Tous ses joueurs lui adressèrent un merci silencieux. Cependant, cet entraînement sera bien évidemment à rattraper continua-t-il implacable en regardant chacun de ses joueurs se ratatiner sur place. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Oui buchou, dirent d'une même voix les membres de Rikkaidai, tandis que Sanada se permettait un sourire en coin. Oui, le capitaine de Rikkaidai n'avait rien perdu de son autorité et était bel et bien de retour.

\- Vous… vous avez fait tout ça pour moi ? retentit la voix imperceptiblement chevrotante d'Echizen en regardant chacun des membres du club de tennis de Rikkaidai. C'est, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, j'apprécie beaucoup, finit-il avec un sourire. Merci !

\- De rien petit bonhomme, allez va t'amuser. Nous avons installé plusieurs jeux liés au tennis vu que nous savons que tu ne peux pas pratiquer, fit Niou en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Echizen, tout en lui enlevant sa casquette. »

Echizen se dirigea vers l'un des jeu tout en se disant à quelle point cela le touchait que ses amis, ils pouvaient vraiment le dire maintenant, aient fait tout ça pour lui. Quitte à se faire disputer, en voyant le regard mi-sévère, mi-doux, du capitaine envers son équipe. Il prit la raquette que lui tendait Yagyuu et tira vers la cible du jeu, une simple clochette très fine, qu'il toucha. Le son clair résonna dans tout le cours A et de petits attroupements se créaient autour des jeux.

Cela faisait environ trente minutes que la fête avait commencée et tout le monde était détendu. Même Sanada et Yukimura, qui discutaient avec Yanagi, semblaient plus calme qu'au début. Echizen, lui, avait déjà fait la moitié des jeux avec Akaya, Niou et Marui, qui l'entraînait vers toutes les attractions qu'ils avaient imaginées. La joie était au rendez-vous.

Mais soudain, Echizen sentait la même douleur que celle qu'il avait eu ce matin. Le problème, c'est qu'elle se propageait beaucoup plus vite et qu'elle était plus forte. Faisait fit de celle-ci, il attrapa la balle que Niou lui tendait et la lança de toute ses forces vers la cible en bois. Celle-ci se fendit et un message en sortit. Echizen s'approcha et le décrocha : _Tiens bon ! Nous sommes tous derrière toi ! Rétablis-toi vite et viens jouer avec nous le plus vite possible !_ Et en dessous, les signatures de tous les membres, mêmes les deux plus forts ce qui l'étonna autant que cela l'enchanta. Il s'approcha d'Akaya et le prit dans ses bras, en une courte étreinte, et il fit de même avec tous les autres. Il se sentait vraiment à sa place, et non pas de trop comme il le pensait au début. Il s'avança vers Yukimura, mais un vertige lui saisit le corps. Il tangua et rapidement perdit l'équilibre. Ce fut le capitaine de Rikkaidai qui le rattrapa. Le teint du première année était plus pâle que la normale et ses yeux ne se fixaient pas sur le visage de Seiichi mais voyageaient entre lui et le sol. Les autres avaient eux aussi cessés leurs activités et c'étaient regroupés en demi-cercles autour de leurs capitaine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'affola le deuxième années en se raccrochant à l'épaule de Yanagi. Est-ce qu'il a besoin de quelque chose ? De l'eau ? proposa le jeune As rapidement en devenant rapidement paniqué.

\- Cela faisait longtemps tiens. Trop longtemps, marmonna Yukimura en prenant le pouls du jeune joueur entre ses bras. Sanada, appela-t-il ensuite, tu peux apporter une bassine et du tissu ?

\- Comme si c'était fait, dit Sanada en s'élançant à grand pas vers le vestiaire. Il revint vers son capitaine avec tout ce dont ils auraient besoin.

\- Eh merde, marmonna Yukimura en entendant Echizen toussoter doucement. Il fallait que cela arrive maintenant, dit-il en regardant ses joueurs. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler plus, Echizen toussa plus franchement en se tenant la gorge. Ses poumons lui faisaient un mal de chien et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Le sang arriva et coula à flot sur ses vêtements avant que Yukimura n'avance la bassine vers lui. Les membres de Rikkaidai étaient tous inquiets de voir la tournure des événements. Sanada s'approcha et posa sa main sur le dos d'Echizen, il demanda à Yukimura ce qu'il devait faire. Pas le choix, répondit Yukimura, prends mon téléphone et appelle mon père. Le temps presse finit-il alors qu'Echizen vomissait le sang dans la bassine tout en fermant les yeux.

Alors que la tension était à son comble, le père de Yukimura décrocha alors qu'au même instant, le corps d'Echizen lâcha et tout son poids se retrouvait sur les bras de Yukimura.

* * *

**Et fin du chapitre quinze ^^ j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et je vous laisse mijoter un peu maintenant ::p c'est le retour des crises d'Echizen et qu'elles en seront les conséquences :)**

**Groos bisous et j'attends vos avis avec une très grande impatience :)**

**Akadream**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Décision et Complication

_**Bonsoir tout le monde ^^ et bienvenue sur le chapitre 16 de cette histoire ^_^ nous en avons fait du chemin ensemble non ? :) je n'avais pas remarqué mais en Avril, c'était les 1 an de cette fiction -' qu'elle honte pour moi de n'avoir pas vu cette date très importante -'.**_

_**Breef c'est l'heure de répondre au reviews et de lire ce chapitre tout neuf !**_

_**Réponses au Review :**_

_**Sou-chan : C'est un plaisir de te revoir ! Eh bien, on peut dire que je n'ai pas perdu la main ;) vous torturer fait partie de mon plaisir mouhahahaha :pp plaisanterie mise à part ^^ je te souhaite une très bonne lecture du chapitre et je te retrouve en bas ! ^_^**_

_**Minimiste : Voici le prochain chapitre tour neuf ^_^ nous savons déjà qu'elle maladie à Echizen, il s'agit d'une forme d'Hematémèse. C'est dit dans l'un de précédents chapitre ;) breef je te souhaite une agréable lecture et je te retrouve également en bas ^_^**_

_**Caliste : En effet pauvre Echizen mdrr, mais d'autres personnes souffrironts dans ce chapitre ^^ je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à en bas !**_

_**Mel-in-EL DL : Bizarre ? :/ ce n'est pas vraiment l'effet que je voulais... breef j'espère que ce chapitre là te paraîtra moins bizarre ^_^ on rendez-vous en bas ^^**_

_**maud : Ah mince nous nous sommes manquons de peu :/ je n'ai pas reçu la première review que tu as envoyé :/ mais j'espère que ce chapitre ci te plaira :) on se retrouve en bas ;)**_

* * *

Résumé : Alors que la tension était à son comble, le père de Yukimura décrocha alors qu'au même instant, le corps d'Echizen lâcha et tout son poids se retrouvait sur les bras de Yukimura.

_**Chapitre n°16 - Décision et Complication **_

Alors que Yukimura essayait de faire réagir Echizen, son vice-capitaine avait réussi à joindre le père de son meilleur ami et lui exposa la situation. Il donna ensuite le téléphone à Seiichi tout en prenant le corps d'Echizen et l'installa sur son dos.

"Oui Seiichi ? Respire et explique-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Il s'est soudainement mis a craché du sang, alors que ça faisait plutôt longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Son corps a lâché Père. Ses réflexes également. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? commença lentement à paniquer le capitaine de la plus puissante équipe du Japon.

\- Calme-toi ! asséna son père, tu ne dois pas paniquer maintenant. Rentrez immédiatement, et prenez la route de l'hôpital. Je vous y attendrais. Sur le chemin, maintenez Echizen-kun dans une position verticale. Légèrement avachi mais pas plus. Cela risquerait de faire jaillir le sang sans pouvoir le stopper. Reste calme, ce n'est pas bon pour toi non plus, finit le père de Seiichi en douceur

\- Oui Père, acquiesça Yukimura, nous partons tout de suite vers l'hôpital, finit-il en raccrochant.

\- Yukimura-buchou ? appela le jeune As de l'équipe, est-ce que ça va aller ? continua-t-il d'une voix inquiète

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai tout pour après tout. Sanada, continua Seiichi en se retournant, nous y allons.

\- Pas de temps à perdre, répondit Sanada en resserrant sa prise sur le jeune joueur de l'équipe de Seigaku. Nous vous tiendrons au courant, dit-il ensuite à son équipe. L'entraînement est annulé, finit-il en partant à grandes enjambés vers l'hôpital, suivi de Yukimura."

Au bout d'environ une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent enfin et avisèrent le père de Yukimura qui les attendait devant le bâtiment blanc. Une civière arriva et Sanada posa Echizen avec douceur dessus. Il fut rapidement pris en charge par les médecins.

Les garçons, allés manger quelque chose et tenez au courant les deux jeunes gens de Seigaku. Je pense qu'ils voudraient être informés. Et Sanada-kun, continua-t-il un peu plus bas pour que son fils n'entende pas, surveille Seiichi s'il te plait. Il ne doit absolument pas paniquer. Ce n'est pas bon pour sa santé. Elle est toujours fragile même s'il ne le montre pas. Bien, finit-il en voyant le hochement de tête du meilleur ami de son fis, je vais en salle d'observation, je vous tiendrai au courant dès que je pourrais. A plus tard, conclut le médecin en partant à grands pas vers la porte du bâtiment.

Les deux meilleurs amis partirent vers la cafétéria. Le petit chemin se fit son discussion, bien que Sanada jetait de temps en temps des regards inquiets en direction de Yukimura. En effet, ce dernier avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude et une ride soucieuse c'était glissé entre ses deux yeux.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le réfectoire et s'assirent dans un coin assez reculé pour ne pas être interrompu. Sanada sortit son cellulaire et se décida à appeler le capitaine de l'équipe de Seigaku, qui devait encore être en pleine pratique. Ce dernier décrocha à la quatrième sonnerie. Après de bref échanges, Sanada lui expliqua la situation. Tezuka répliqua qu'il en informerait Fuji et qu'ils viendraient dès qu'ils le pourraient. Le capitaine des uniformes bleu et blanc raccrocha peu de temps après, la pratique touchant à sa fin et le début des cours n'allait pas tarder.

Sanada rangea son téléphone et tourna son regard vers Seiichi. Celui-ci était toujours perdu dans ses pensées et ne leva la tête que lorsque Sanada lui pris délicatement le menton pour pouvoir observer son capitaine dans les yeux. En effet, sa respiration était devenue quelque peu anarchique.

"Ne te rends pas malade Yukimura, lui dit-il doucement. Je sais que la situation n'est pas vraiment positive mais ton père est l'un des meilleurs médecins du Japon. Il ne laissera pas Echizen. Respire calmement, finit le vice-capitaine en serrant les épaules de son meilleur ami tout en calquant sa respiration sur celle de son vis-à-vis.

\- Merci Genichirou, dit Yukimura dans un soupir après qu'il est pu calmer sa respiration encore un peu sifflante. Tu sais, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelque temps. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il se passe, mais ça se rapproche.

\- Nous nous en inquièterons en temps voulu dans ce cas. Oh, Tezuka passera tout à l'heure. Fuji également.

\- C'est mieux. Echizen devra se sentir entouré.

\- Yukimura, dit soudainement Sanada quelques secondes plus tard, nous devrions prendre quelque chose à manger.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim tu sais, dit le capitaine en retroussant son nez de dégoût a l'idée de se restaurer maintenant.

\- Je sais, mais tu n'y couperas pas Seiichi, finit le vice-capitaine en se levant, sa chaine crissant lorsque l'action fut accomplie."

Après que les deux jeunes de Rikkaidai aient grignotés quelques petites choses, ils décidèrent de repartir dans la salle d'attente pour voir s'ils pourraient obtenir des informations. Il était environ 12h45 lorsqu'ils virent Fuji arriver au pas de course dans la salle d'attente. Le châtain s'arrêta et pris le temps de reprendre son souffle, les deux mains sur les genoux et le dos courbé. Derrière lui se trouvait Tezuka qui était, lui aussi, essoufflé.

Les quatre adolescents se rejoignirent bientôt dans un coin de la salle et ceux de Rikkaidai leur fit le récit des événements qui venaient de se passer. Tezuka et Fuji devinrent assez pâles, et durent s'asseoir quelques minutes.

"Vous savez ce que cela veut dire ? dit Fuji, brisant le silence qui s'était installé

\- Le temps se met en marche, répondit Sanada, nous devons faire confiance au père de Yukimura.

\- En parlant de ça, vous avez des nouvelles du père d'Echizen ? demanda d'une voix tendu le capitaine de Seigaku.

\- Non, pourquoi devrait-on avoir de ses nouvelles ?

\- Eh bien, je trouve juste ça bizarre. Il n'a fait aucunes tentatives sur Echizen depuis la confrontation qu'il a eue avec toi Yukimura. Je trouvais cela étrange.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de sa part il n'y a pas très longtemps, murmura Fuji quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent ses compagnons avant qu'un regard de l'infirmière ne les remettes dans le droit chemin. Qu'est-ce que cette lettre disait ? continua Sanada en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas grand-chose d'utile : menaces à répétition, sur nous ou Echizen, répondit Fuji.

\- Es-tu sérieux ? C'est pour ça que tu ne semblais pas dans ton assiette il y a une semaine, dit Tezuka, comprenant enfin pourquoi le prodige avait eu autant de mal à se concentrer.

Fuji, s'il y a d'autres lettres comme ça, prévient nous. Ce misérable déchet ne peut rien nous faire, dit Sanada.

\- Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi Fuji a reçu cette lettre. Ça n'aurait pas été plus logique que ce soit Yukimura non ? supposa Tezuka à ses camarades.

\- Il faudrait directement lui poser la question je pense… conclut Fuji ses yeux ne regardant personne en particulier.

\- Fuji ? Est-ce qu'il avait écrit quelque chose d'autres ? demanda lentement Yukimura, en plantant son regard bleu-violet dans celui plus clair du prodige.

\- Pas vraiment Yukimura, ce n'était que des menaces en l'air, se força à dire le troisième année de Seigaku.

\- Si tu l'autorises, je propose que l'on jette un œil à cette lettre. Il semblerait que nous n'avons pas fini d'entendre parler de lui, continua Sanada, en jetant un regard à Yukimura, qui hochait la tête. Il est dangereux et il ne faut pas le sous-estimer, conclut-il."

Les quatre troisièmes années se regardèrent dans un silence tendu. Finalement, Yukimura leur demanda comment c'était passé leurs examens. Le sujet dériva lentement sur des choses beaucoup plus légères. Mais on pouvait voir les épaules de Sanada se contracter par moment ou le fait que personne ne se tenait réellement correctement. Tout le petit groupe était plus ou moins nerveux. D'ailleurs Sanada ne cessait pas d'observer son capitaine. Même si celui-ci avait retrouvé des couleurs, il n'était toujours pas calme et son traitement l'exigeait. Ce n'était pas pour rien si l'équipe de Rikkaidai ne mettait pas leur capitaine sur les gros matchs importants. Tout le monde le voulait, mais comprenez l'importance de lui laisser une certaine marge

Trop pris dans leur discussion sur les plantes, ils n'entendirent pas arriver le père de Yukimura. Celui-ci se racla la gorge et tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui et se turent. Finalement, le médecin pris la parole :

"Bien, je veux que vous m'écoutiez attentivement. Nous venons de sortir de salle d'observation et les résultats sont plutôt préoccupants. Le sang perdu cette fois-ci est beaucoup plus important que lors des autres crises. La maladie se met en mouvement et rapidement. Il devra rester à l'hôpital à partir de demain, les soins nécessaires sont conséquents.

\- Père, intervient Yukimura, sera-t-il nécessaire de faire l'opération ?

\- Tout dépend de l'avancée que les médicaments vont avoir. Si les crises s'espacent, il se peut que les médicaments soient assez puissants pour éviter d'un cheveu l'opération. Mais nous verrons cela après que plusieurs tests sanguins soient effectués. Maintenant, voulez-vous voir comment se porte Echizen ?

\- Il s'est réveillé ? demanda Fuji, tout en se passant une main devant ses yeux, dégageant sa vue.

\- En effet, mais cela ne s'est pas déroulé sans douleur. Il doit porter un masque que je dois enlever dans plusieurs minutes. Si vous voulez le voir, c'est maintenant, termina le médecin avec un sourire encourageant envers son fils et ses trois amis."

Les quatre adolescents suivirent le père de Yukimura et arrivèrent bien vite à la chambre du petit prince du tennis. Ce fut Fuji qui abaissa la poignait et qui entra en premier. Il vit le plus jeune joueur de son équipe allongé sur un lit, visiblement endormi, avec un masque sur le visage. Ses vêtements étaient parfois tâché d'écarlate. Sa respiration semblait paisible mais son front était moite de sueur.

Le petit groupe regardait le médecin redresser Echizen et d'un geste précis, retira le masque en douceur, le faisant glisser. Echizen papillonna des yeux et les ouvrit difficilement, la respiration encore laborieuse. Il toussa un petit peu, brûlant sa trachée et s'affala contre les coussins derrière lui. Le père de Yukimura lui donna un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un anti douleur.

Echizen, repris peu à peu des couleurs et regarda autour de lui. Il vit, après quelques secondes, ses sempai devant la porte. Son regard s'agrandit de stupeur en voyant ceux de Seigaku mais un sourire timide vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres et il les salua avec joie. Le prodige s'approcha et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, habitude qu'il avait prise et son capitaine lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Les cinq adolescents discutèrent un peu pendant que le père de Yukimura sortait remplir des dossiers. Finalement, Yukimura prit la parole :

"Je ne sais pas si mon père t'as mis au courant mais tu devras entrer dans cet hôpital dès demain Echizen, dit-il

\- Je sais, répondit-il, il le faut bien. J'ai une requête à vous soumettre sempai

\- Quelle est telle ? demanda curieusement Fuji en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez faire venir prochainement l'équipe de Rikkaidai et celle de Seigaku ? J'aimerais les mettre au courant de certaines choses et ils doivent se poser des questions.

\- Evidemment que nous le pouvons. Nous avons deux capitaines de notre côté après tout, dit Sanada avec un sourire. Plaisanterie mise à part…"

Mais Sanada ne put finir sa phrase que son capitaine se levait prestement de sa chaise. Avec une excuse, il partit dehors d'une démarche rapide.

Sanada le suivit des yeux, avec un air soupçonneux et se leva à sa suite en adressant aux trois autres un regard qui en disait long. Il se dirigea vers les cabinets du bâtiment et y entra. Il trouva son capitaine plutôt pâle et se tenant la poitrine de douleur, le visage crispé.

Yukimura entendit la porte s'ouvrir et n'eut pas besoin de regarder qui était entré. Il se retourna et offrit un sourire tremblant. Sanada avait toujours des antidouleurs puissants dans ses poches, donnés par le père de son meilleur ami, ou cas où. Il donna un comprimé à son meilleur ami et attendit qu'il se calme tout en le tenant fermement.

Voilà ce que le syndrome pouvait faire ressentir même après l'opération. Et les deux le savaient très bien. Ils attendirent jusqu'à ce que les tremblements cessent d'eux-mêmes. Yukimura avait les yeux rouges et la respiration sifflante mais se redressa doucement. Sanada l'observa d'un œil critique et lui arrangea tranquillement ses vêtements.

Ils se concertèrent du regard et Sanada fit un léger signe de tête. Les deux meilleurs joueurs de Rikkaidai repartirent vers la chambre d'Echizen. Ils virent qu'Echizen avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, tandis que Fuji lui caressait les cheveux et que Tezuka lui expliquait ce qu'il se passait au collège pendant son absence. Fuji lui laissa d'ailleurs certains de ses cours et les deux se levèrent. Ils dirent finalement au revoir au petit joueur qui reviendrait avec le père de Yukimura, le temps de visites se terminant.

Les quatre adolescents de dirent au revoir sur le chemin du retour et tous rentrèrent chez eux. Ce fut sur cette journée épuisante que chaque personne s'installa chez elle pour se reposer un peu avant les évènements du lendemain.

Sanada suivit son capitaine chez lui et ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, devant un livre de littérature. Aucun des deux ne remettaient ce qu'il c'était passé à l'hôpital, ainsi que la lettres qu'avait reçu le jeune prodige, sur le tapis.

Comme l'avait dit le capitaine de Rikkaidai, de mauvaises choses étaient en marches.

* * *

_**Ceci clos le chapitre 16 ^_^ beaucoup de secrets on était révélés en surface mais ils restent des tas dde choses à découvrir ^_^ j'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous as plus et j'attends vos avis avec une terrible impatience :)**_

_**Que pensez-vous de Yukimura ? Et de ces lettres que notre cher prodige reçoit ? ^_^**_

_**On se retrouve pour le chapitre 17 maintenant ^_^**_

**_Sincèrement, Akadream !_**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Incident problématique

_**Coucou jeunes gens ! Bienvenue à l'ouverture un chapitre 17 et oui ! J'ai été hyper stressé cette semaine alors maintenant que mon examen dde français est passé ^_^ j'ai pu terminer ce chapitre et vous le poster :)**_

_**Bon ce chapitre sort un peu de l'ordinaire vous allez voir ;) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :3**_

_**Bref les réponses au Review et on passe au chapitre ^_^ :**_

_**Caliste : Merci ^^ et je sais pas encore s'il y aura du yaoi ou pas mais ce couple sera prioritaire s'il y en a ;)**_

_**Sou-chan : Coucou ^_^ merci pour ta review et nous voilà pour ce chapitre 17 ;) MM pour les lettres que Fuji reçoit,tout sera expliquée en temps et en heure ne t'inquiète pas ;) hé oui sadique est mon deuxième prénoms ;) oh et pour Yukimura... le pauvre n'en ai qu'au début ^_^**_

**_Minimiste : Merci et les prochains mouvements du père d'Echizen seront bientôt annoncés ;)_**

**_Mel-In-E DL : Merci ;) ces garçons n'ont pas fini de souffrir ;) ^_^_**

* * *

Résumé : Comme l'avait dit le capitaine de Rikkaidai, de mauvaises choses étaient en marches

* * *

.

_**Chapitre n°17**_

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Sanada qui se leva le premier cette fois-ci. Le vice-capitaine de Rikkaidai s'étira les jambes avant de regarder autour de lui. Son regard noir tomba directement sur le visage de son meilleur ami, qui était toujours endormi sur son lit. Il l'observa en silence : Yukimura avait l'air si paisible ainsi, comme s'il n'avait aucun problème. Mais la réalité était toute autre malheureusement. Sanada se posait réellement des questions depuis un moment déjà : est-ce que les risques de l'opération étaient apparus sans que quiconque ne s'en rendent compte ? Il avait lui-même des doutes depuis quelques temps. Surtout que son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas le duper sur ça. Et cette crise d'hier est peut-être sans conséquence, mais ce n'était pas bon signe. Sanada sentait le mal de tête venir, mais se força à penser méthodiquement. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, ce n'était pas la première crise qu'avait dû subir son meilleur ami depuis l'opération. Donc quand est-ce que la première aurait-pu avoir lieu ?

Mais bien sûr ! pensa soudainement Genichirou en se relevant d'un seul coup, Après l'affrontement avec le père d'Echizen, c'est tout à fait logique. Le vice-capitaine commença à réfléchir à toute vitesse, la fatigue oubliée et se concentra : si Seiichi avait eu une crise après cet événement, et vu comment il était stressé ces derniers temps, c'était normal que les crises se multiplient. Mais la violence de celles-ci devraient-être moindre et s'estomper, pas devenir quotidienne.

Sanada poussa un soupir et rabattit un bras sur ses yeux. Le plus simple serait de poser ces questions à Seiichi, pensa-t-il. Le vice-capitaine de Rikkaidai fut retiré de ses pensées par la voix encore rauque de sommeil de son capitaine :

« Gen', tu es déjà réveillé ? demanda-t-il en retenant un bâillement, tout en ouvrant de prunelles mauves encore ensommeillées.

\- Depuis quelques minutes seulement Sei', répondit Sanada en avisant rapidement l'heure sur le réveil placé sur la table de chevet.

\- Il faudrait peut-être se lever avant d'arriver en retard à la pratique d'aujourd'hui, dit Yukimura quelques minutes plus tard.

\- … Tu comptes vraiment aller t'entraîner aujourd'hui ? demanda Sanada en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais je vais au moins aller diriger l'entraînement, répondit Yukimura en se levant, tout en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux bleus.

\- Yukimura, appela Sanada en attrapant son capitaine par le poignet, je sais que tu ne veux inquiéter personne mais ça peut vraiment s'aggraver et tu le sais, dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Et c'est pour ça que je peux compter sur toi, répondit le capitaine avec un sourire envers son meilleur ami, et puis bon, je ne veux pas déjà retourner sur un lit d'hôpital, finit-il avant de faire glisser son bras de la poigne de Sanada et de partir vers la salle de bain. »

Le capitaine de Rikkaidai adressa un dernier regard à son ami avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain. Seul, Sanada se leva également et partit chercher certains documents dans la sacoche de Yukimura. Une fois sortit, il commença à les lire silencieusement, tout en cochant certaines cases. C'était les nouveaux entraînements de l'équipe, pour qu'ils soient parfaitement adaptés à chaque membre. Ils devaient être validés par Sanada et Yukimura avant de pouvoir être appliqué.

Finalement, Yukimura sortit de la salle de bain et partit s'habiller pendant que Sanada prit la salle de bain. Les deux furent bientôt prêts à affronter la journée qui s'annonçait. Ils prirent un bon petit-déjeuner et partirent vers leur école.

Après environ une quinzaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination et entrèrent dans le vestiaire du court A. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les joueurs de Rikkaidai étaient là, sans qu'il n'y eu aucun retardataire. Yukimura commença à distribuer les nouveaux entraînements et donna un temps pour que chacun puisse se familiariser avec.

Cependant, Sanada continuait toujours d'observer son capitaine du coin de l'œil, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. En effet, Yukimura avait dû rependre un médicament avant de sortir de chez lui, sous la surveillance de son père qui le trouvait un peu pâle.

Bref, l'entraînement de la plus forte des équipes commença par une centaine de tours de terrain suivis d'échauffement musculaire. Yukimura supervisait le tout, d'un air sévère mais un doux sourire aux lèvres. Ça lui avait manqué de superviser l'entraînement. De voir les pitreries de Niou et d'Akaya, de voir Marui se faire disputer par Sanada pour avoir apporté des sucreries tandis que Jackal regardait le tout en essayant de défendre son coéquipier, de voir Yagyuu et Yanagi discutaient tout en courant, dieu savait comment ils faisaient pour garder un tel rythme de course, tout en parlant de choses dont eux seuls connaissaient les enjeux.

Finalement, Yukimura les fit se réunir autour de lui et commença à expliquer la suite, qui continuerait sur des sessions de matchs double et simple. Perdu dans ses explications et ses schémas, il manqua les sourires de chaque membre de l'équipe. Chacun l'observait avec un plaisir non feint, débiter toutes les instructions. Avant de continuer l'entrainement, Akaya prit la parole :

« Yukimura-buchou ? Je voulais que tu saches que, nous sommes tous vraiment ravis que tu sois de retour parmi nous.

\- Je ne vous ai pas réellement quitté, tu sais Akaya, sourit doucement Seiichi en ébouriffant les cheveux de son jeune As.

\- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se rattrapa le jeune As, en faisant la moue.

\- Je sais voyons, bon, je ne suis pas sur les courts avec vous mais…, voulut dire Seiichi avant de se faire couper par le Gentleman de l'équipe

\- Tu es déjà avec nous, dit Yagyuu, tu nous supervises

\- Tu nous corriges, continua Marui

\- Tu nous aides, appuya Jackal

\- En bref tu es là, et bientôt, tu pourras faire des matchs contre nous et avec nous, termina Yanagi, il a d'ailleurs 99 pourcent de chances pour que tu reviennes sur les courts avec nous.

\- Seulement 99 ? rit Yukimura, je vais devoir combler les 1 pourcent qu'il reste dans ce cas-là.

\- Oh Yanagi-sempai ? Quelles sont mes chances de battre Yukimura-buchou ? demanda Kirihara en sautillant.

\- 7 pourcent, asséna la voix de Yanagi en souriant, tu ne survivras pas à la perte de tes sens Akaya.

\- Si peu ?! s'écria Akaya, eh bien, je redoublerai d'efforts. Tu entends ça Buchou ? Je te battrai ! Ainsi que Sanada-fuckubuchou et Yanagi-sempai ! s'enflamma le jeune As de l'équipe.

\- J'attends de voir ça, dit simplement Yukimura, tandis que Sanada baissait sa casquette.

\- Allez ! Que tout le monde reprenne l'entraînement, ordonna Sanada, quelques instants plus tard. Les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait entendre étaient les balles de tennis touchant le sol ou le filet. »

Un peu avant la fin de l'entraînement matinal, les matchs se corsèrent. Les balles fusaient à toutes vitesses un peu partout et seuls les titulaires exerçaient sur les courts A et B. Yukimura était en train d'observer et de faire des annotations dans un cahier, tout en partant de match en match. Il observait actuellement le match entre Akaya et Marui. Trop pris dans sa réflexion, il ne vit pas le danger arriver.

Une balle fusa dans l'air et eut de plein fouet le dos du capitaine. Le choc fut elle qu'elle entraîna Seiichi dans une chute vers l'avant. Les activités des courts A et B s'arrêtèrent instantanément et toute l'équipe se précipita vers leur capitaine, allongé sur le sol.

Celui arrivé en premier était Sanada. Celui-ci s'accroupit immédiatement vers son ami et le retourna tout doucement. L'équipe put voir le visage crispé de leur capitaine qui se tenait la poitrine, le choc avec le sol avait dû être rude.

« Buchou ?! Est-ce que tu peux te relever ? s'inquiéta la célèbre tête d'algues.

\- … Je crois, dit Yukimura en essayant de se remettre sur ses jambes. Malheureusement, sa jambe le lâcha et il ne dut son salut qu'à son vice-capitaine qui le rattrapa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Seiichi ? demanda doucement Sanada en ignorant le sourire de son meilleur ami qui lui disait qu'il allait bien.

\- Rien. J'ai juste eu un vertige, ça va passer, dit-il en essayant de se dégager de l'étau qui l'enserrait.

\- Tu ne me feras pas gober ça, répondit le vice-capitaine en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- … Je ne sens plus ma jambe droite, gémit finalement le capitaine en regardant sa jambe dans l'espoir que celle-ci bouge soudainement, mais la jambe pâle resta immobile, sur le sol.

\- Merde ! C'est peut-être une rechute ? demanda Niou, en donnant un coup à la jambe pour tester les réflexes de celle-ci, en vain

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu d'où venait cette balle ? demanda soudain le vice-capitaine en la montrant d'un geste, ses bras toujours en train de soutenir le dos de Seiichi.

\- Pas des courts. L'angle est beaucoup trop instable et aucun de nous ne lances de balles aussi instable lorsque nous jouons entre nous, vu que nous connaissons la pluparts des mouvements de l'équipe, exposa Yanagi, en réfléchissant.

\- Du court C dans ce cas-là ? demanda Akaya en recherchant activement le coupable des yeux, tout en restant dans le court A

\- Aucune chance, dit Yanagi, le choc était beaucoup trop puissant. De plus les grillages auraient retenu la balle, du moins jusqu'à en avaler la puissance, elle a dut venir de l'extérieur des courts A et B mais proche de l'entrer, pour pouvoir viser correctement, conclut sombrement Renji.

\- Qui pourrait viser le capitaine aussi impunément ? s'écria Akaya, je veux dire, personne n'oserait. Ils auraient tous la colère du vice-capitaine sur eux quoi, c'est tout pourri, continua-t-il en réfléchissant.

\- La seule explication est que ce n'est pas un membre de l'équipe qui a fait ça. Mais quelqu'un d'extérieur à ceci. Aurais-tu une idée Seiichi ? demanda Yanagi, en se tournant vers son capitaine qui s'était relevé, soutenu par Sanada pour ne pas poser son poids sur sa jambe droite.

\- Pas à ma connaissance répondit rapidement Yukimura, qui essayait de bouger sa jambe dans de petits mouvements circulaires, ce qui marchait à moitié.

\- Nous allons mener l'enquête, et nous vous avertirons, dit soudainement Yagyuu en se tournant vers son partenaire de double qui hocha rapidement de la tête, acceptant ce que disant le Gentleman.

\- Très bien, bon l'entraînement matinal touche à sa fin et nous n'avons pas de leçon ce matin, les professeurs sont tous en réunion. Je vous propose à tous de vous reposer et de se retrouver un peu plus tard, proposa Jackal, en observant les réactions de chacun des membres de Rikkaidai.

\- Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai de retour demain et en pleine forme, dit le capitaine avec un doux sourire, tout en repoussant doucement Sanada pour marcher d'un pas qui se voulait normal, mais qui était vraiment bancale. Sanada se plaça à côté de son capitaine.

\- Et, demain même heure. Akaya ne pense même pas à te plaindre, dit Sanada d'une voix autoritaire et il ne manqua ni la moue boudeuse du jeune As, ni les sourires moqueurs des autres troisièmes années. »

Finalement, tous les titulaires rentrèrent chez eux, laissant les courts de tennis A et B désert. Les deux meilleurs amis arrivèrent chez Yukimura et Sanada lui dit de ne même pas penser à bouger et qu'il devait se ménager. Seiichi souffla mais s'exécuta, se laissant tomber dans l'un des sofas bordeaux de son salon. Genichirou arriva et donna un comprimé et de l'eau à Seiichi et le regarda boire lentement le médicament infect. Il prit la parole juste après :

« Ça va ? s'enquit-il immédiatement

\- Ma jambe se met à se plié. Imperceptiblement mais je le sens, répondit le jeune homme aux yeux mauves en regardant sa jambe droite, qui refusait de coopérer.

\- Et toi ? appuya Sanada

\- Moi, ça va aussi. Plus de peur que de mal. La balle a juste dû heurter un des points de pression du dos, expliqua patiemment Yukimura en sirotant son verre d'eau

\- D'ailleurs, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui aurait pu te faire ça ? demanda Sanada en fronçant les sourcils

\- Si, soupira alors le capitaine des uniformes jaunes et noirs, mais c'est impossible.

\- Si tu y penses, c'est que ce n'est pas si impossible que ça, remarqua Sanada

\- C'est vrai. Je pense que c'est… »

* * *

_**Voici la fin du chapitre 17 ;) j'espère qu'il vous as plut et j'espère recevoir vos avis rapidement :)**_

_**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je parle pas trop trop vu que j'ai cours dans pas longtemps ;) et que je tenais à vous le poster today ;) avant d'être trop crevée :p**_

_**Gros bisous**_

_**Akadream ^_^**_


	18. Chapitre 18 : Un début de vérité

_**Hey ! Me voici de retour pour vous présenter le chapitre dix-huit ^^ Wouaaah, on en a fait du chemin hein ? =D ça fait plaisir de voir que vous suivez encore cette fiction ! Franchement merci :D**_

_**Réponses aux Review :**_

_**Caliste : Merci ^^ et voici la suite que tu attendais =D on se retrouve en bas !**_

_**Sou-chan : Hey ! En effet, ça faisait longtemps ^^ contente de te revoir ! Mdrr une nouvelle planète en vue ? C'est une bonne idée :p et e t'inquiète pas, il aura ce qu'il mérite ^^ mais avant, qui va souffrir et comment ? Je sens tes cris à la fin de ce chapitre :p Tu as un début de la solution :) mais je te laisse encore réfléchir. Yukimura est vraiment la personne avec toujours de bon conseils ^^ j'adore ce gars ! Eh bien, tu le verras ;) mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant les révélations. Merci de tout ces compliments et ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu suis toujours cette histoire :) on se donne rendez-vous en bas :D**_

_**Minimiste : Merci beaucoup ! Si prochains mouvements il y a ;) je te laisse lire le prochain chapitre et à toute ! **_

_**Mel-In-E DL : Ces pauvres garçons en effet... Je te laisse voir si cela s'arrange pour eux ! On se retrouve en bas !**_

* * *

Résumé : C'est vrai. Je pense que c'est… »

* * *

_**Chapitre n°18 - Un début de vérité**_

« Je pense qu'il pourrait s'agir du père d'Echizen mais je n'en suis pas certain à cent pour cent. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'une balle perdue, continua le capitaine de Rikkaidai.

\- Tu sais, il pourrait vraiment avoir recours à ce genre de moyens, exposa Sanada en se baissant pour ensuite attraper délicatement la jambe de son capitaine, afin de la masser en attendant que les picotements s'estompent. Viser un point faible pour faire le plus de dégâts possible. Et puis, Yanagi à raison, la balle aurait été stoppée par le grillage.

\- Hum, peut-être admit le capitaine tout en se relaxant, mais comment a-t-il pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école ? Rikkaidai est l'une des meilleures écoles, et est celle ayant le meilleur système de sécurité.

\- Je l'ignore Seiichi, mais cela ne doit pas se reproduire, tu as eu de la chance, dit Sanada en regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux, sans arrêter son massage. Ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave.

\- Je sais… mais, je ne peux pas éviter l'école ou les courts. Le mieux serait de s'entraîner dans les salles spécialisées, où se trouvent les différentes machines, pour les autres, je te laisse carte blanche, continua Seiichi.

\- Très bien, la pratique des titulaires se fera dans un lieu fermé. Les autres du club utiliseront les courts B, C et D. Le court A sera désert par mesure de précaution. C'est le plus facile d'accès.

\- Gen' ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Seiichi en voyant l'air soucieux de son vice-capitaine.

\- Je crois que ça fait trop pour que ce ne soit que des coïncidences. La lettre de Fuji, ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui. Il cherche à réaliser quelque chose mais nous ne savons pas quoi. Te blesser ? Faire peur à Fuji ? La prochaine fois, ce sera peut-être pire… continua Sanada sans reprendre son souffle.

\- Nous devons le prendre sur le fait. Il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives. Il ne faut pas en parler à Echizen non plus. Le connaissant, il se mettrait tout sur le dos et c'est la dernière chose dont il a besoin.

\- D'ailleurs, ton père m'a demandé de vous dire à toi et aux autres que les visites seront autorisées dans environ trois jours. Il a une batterie de test à faire avant.

\- Que de mauvais souvenirs dit Yukimura, son regard se troublant un instant avant de revenir clair. Tu sais quoi ? On devrait inviter Tezuka et Fuji ici le temps de la matinée vu que nous avons cours ensuite.

\- N'ont-ils pas cours, opposa Sanada en levant un sourcil face au doux sourire de son capitaine

\- Je ne pense pas. Les grèves dans leur région les empêchent de faire ne serait-ce que le trajet, rit Yukimura. Par contre, le train les conduit directement dans notre région, termina-t-il.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que tu as tout prévu, sourit Sanada tout en arrêtant son massage et se releva afin de faire face à son capitaine, je te laisse les appeler, pendant ce temps je vais faire du thé, tu me rejoints après ? demanda l'Empereur en se retournant pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Oui, part devant, répondit le Fils de Dieu à son meilleur ami.

\- Oh et Seiichi ?

\- Hum ?

\- Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il vit son regard se troubler encore.

\- Je sais, nous en discuterons ce soir, répondit le joueur le plus fort du circuit des collégiens, ne t'inquiète pas. Oh et je veux un thé…

\- … aux fruits rouges, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exact ! rit le capitaine en regardant son ami disparaitre derrière la porte. »

Aussitôt la porte fermée, Yukimura prit son cellulaire et appela le capitaine de Seigaku afin de les inviter, lui et Fuji, pour une matinée chez lui. Celui-ci décrocha et l'informa qu'ils seraient là dans environ une heure, le temps de trouver un train. Une vraie catastrophe ces grèves disait-il. Et puis Fuji n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre du mauvais temps. Ce qui était bizarre parce qu'il ne se plaignait jamais. Nous devons discuter de beaucoup de choses, Fuji a-t-il sa lettre sur lui demanda le capitaine des uniformes jaunes et noirs. Oui, pour éviter que sa sœur ou son frère ne tombe dessus, il la range dans son sac, répondit son interlocuteur. Yukimura et Tezuka discutèrent encore un peu avant de raccrocher.

Dans la pièce, une odeur de fruits embauma l'air et Yukimura voulu se lever afin de rejoindre Sanada dans la cuisine. Malheureusement, il le fit trop vit et un vertige le prît. Il voulut attraper le rebord du canapé mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière dans le fauteuil. Sa main alla rencontrer un verre qui était placé sur la table, et l'envoya par terre. Par chance, aucun morceau de verre à l'horizon et le bruit n'avait pas alerté Sanada. Retenant un soupir de soulagement, il entreprit de se lever beaucoup plus calmement et fit un pas, aussi léger qu'une plume, pour vérifier le fait qu'il ne s'écroulerait pas une seconde fois. Après quelques minutes, il put gagner la cuisine, où il vit Genichirou verser le thé dans deux tasses d'un bleu éclatant.

Sanada déposa les deux tasses sur un plateau et lança un regard à son meilleur ami. Voyant sa pâleur, il décida de rester dans la cuisine, et servit donc le thé sur la table à manger. Yukimura s'assit en face de lui et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Un soupir de contentement et de plaisir lui échappa et son regard se porta ensuite sur son meilleur ami. Celui-ci souriait narquoisement en l'observant. Yukimura lui offrit un petit rire avant de reprendre une gorgée. Il n'y pouvait rien si son thé était toujours si bon. Ils parlèrent de l'entraînement de l'après-midi et ainsi que de littérature française. L'un comme l'autre adorait cette langue, ainsi que l'anglais. Ils ne virent pas le temps passé et bientôt, ils entendirent une sonnerie, semblable à un carillon, retentirent dans la maison.

Sanada ainsi que Yukimura se levèrent et d'un même mouvement, se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrer. Dans l'embrasure de celle-ci, ils remarquèrent les silhouettes du prodige et de son capitaine. Yukimura respira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte en souriant. Les quatre amis se saluèrent et prirent le chemin du salon.

Enfin installés et un thé à la main, les quatre jeunes hommes commencèrent à parler de choses sérieuses :

« Fuji ? Est-ce que tu pourrais nous montrer la lettre que tu as reçue ? demanda Sanada

\- Si tu veux, répondit le prodige en ouvrant son sac, mais ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, termina-t-il en leur tendant la lettre, écrite avec une encre rouge sang, sur un papier blanc. Il y eut un silence, le temps que chaque personne se penche sur la lettre. Puis, Tezuka… explosa. Ce fait est tellement rare qu'il devait être souligné

\- Fuji… qu'est-ce que tu appelles terrible si cela ne t'effraie pas ?! Il te présente différentes méthodes pour te faire souffrir et te demande de choisir celle qui te sembles le mieux ! Est-ce n'est pas si terrible !? Prends mieux soin de toi Fuji ! J'avais bien remarqué que tu semblais manger moins depuis quelque temps mais là, ça dépasse les bornes, dit le capitaine de Seigaku d'une seule traite, sans même reprendre son souffle.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si cela m'avait affecté d'une quelconque autre façon. Calme-toi Tezuka, demanda Fuji, perdant peu à peu son calme lui aussi. Depuis quelque temps, les deux plus forts de Seigaku étaient constamment sur les nerfs. L'équipe des uniformes bleu et blanc en faisait les frais depuis quelques jours.

\- Ne comprends-tu pas que cela inquiète tout le monde dans l'équipe ? Pas plus tard qu'hier, Kikumaru m'a demandé si tu allais bien. On s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, riposta Fuji, son sourire se tordant quelque peu.

\- Peut-être pas, mais les faits sont là ! le ton monta encore les deux, avant que Sanada ne se lève et leur dit d'une voix forte.

\- Bon, ça a assez duré ! Tezuka, je suis d'accord avec toi mais reprends ton calme d'abord et assis toi. Fuji, toi aussi.

\- Bref, reprit la douce voix du capitaine de Rikkaidai qui finit de détendre chaque personne dans le salon, reprenons depuis le début. Il y eu cette lettre et l'incident d'aujourd'hui…

\- Incident, tiqua Tezuka, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Yukimura s'est reçu une balle dans le dos, répondit succinctement Sanada en regardant son meilleur ami, qui hocha alors de la tête. Il reçut deux regards inquiets mais leur fit signe que tout aller bien.

\- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que cet homme peut bien nous vouloir ? demanda le prodige en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtain.

\- Yukimura et moi sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il cherche à atteindre un but et qu'il ne fait pas ça par simple vengeance. Mais nous ignorons jusqu'où-t-il peut aller, conclut le vice-capitaine.

\- Nous blesser ? proposa Tezuka, ou encore faire culpabiliser Echizen ? Ou encore un mixte des deux, finit-il sombrement.

\- Cela reste une hypothèse, conclut le capitaine de Rikkaidai. »

Les quatre adolescents continuèrent de discuter, d'une part sur les examens qui arrivait, et d'autre part sur les prochains matchs de leurs deux équipes. Voyant que ses invités n'avaient plus de thé. Yukimura se releva et rangea les tasses sur le plateau avant de le soulever et de partir vers la cuisine. Il en versa dans les quatre tasses et fit le trajet inverse. Avant d'atteindre le salon, sa main droite émit des picotements inquiétants avant de finalement lâcher.

Le plateau s'écrasa sur le sol et deux des quatre tasses se cassèrent. Alerter par le bruit, Sanada, Tezuka et Fuji arrivèrent et virent Yukimura souffler puis se pencher pour ramasser les bouts de verre. Sanada vint l'aider et entreprit de resservir tout le monde, sous la demande muette de son capitaine. Fuji et Tezuka se regardèrent et en conclurent la même chose : quelque chose clochait avec ses deux-là. Sachant d'avance qu'ils ne découvriraient rien aujourd'hui vu le regard de Sanada, ils préférèrent se rasseoir et burent leur thé.

Avisant l'heure, les deux de Seigaku se relevèrent et durent dire au revoir aux deux de Rikkaidai. S'ils rataient le train, ils seraient en retard à leur cours de l'après-midi.

Sanada et Yukimura prirent aussi le chemin de leur école et assistèrent à leur cours avant de se rejoindre pour la pratique de l'après-midi. Sanada indiqua à tous les titulaires de se rendre dans les salles d'intérieur. Après un regard perplexe, ils suivirent leur capitaine et leur vice-capitaine.

« Yukimura-buchou ? appela le deuxième année

\- Oui Akaya ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? continua le jeune As, alors que ses sempai attendaient eux aussi la réponse de leur capitaine.

\- Eh bien, je peux échanger des balles avec toi si tu veux ? proposa Yukimura un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il se reçut le regard perçant de son vice-capitaine mais le soutint sans problèmes. Ce n'étaient pas quelques balles qui allaient le tuer.

\- C'est vrai ? Allons-y ! s'écria Akaya, avant de se faire attraper par un Niou, qui s'empressa de lui frotter la tête avant de le lâcher et de partir s'entraîner avec Yagyuu sous les vociférations d'Akaya. »

La pratique de l'après-midi se déroula sans accroc. Niou échangeait sans arrêt sa place avec son partenaire, ce qui énervait légèrement Sanada qui s'entraînait avec Yanagi. Marui et Jackal jouait l'un contre l'autre, afin de tester les limites d'endurance du jeune autre prodige du tennis.

Yukimura e Akaya échangeait quelques balles. Le capitaine vérifiait la patience du jeune homme en face de lui. Celui-ci semblait s'amuser à essayer de deviner la trajectoire de la balle. Finalement, Sanada lança un regard à Akaya et l'appela afin qu'il s'entraîne face aux machines. Soudainement effrayer, Akaya s'approcha lentement de son vice-capitaine, sous le regard moqueur des autres. Yukimura étouffa un rire et partit chercher son cahier afin de prendre des notes qui lui semblait utiles sur chaque évolution de son équipe.

La journée se termina sur une note positive et Sanada et Yukimura prirent le chemin du retour ensemble. Ils savaient que toutes les questions n'avaient ps encore leur réponse. D'ailleurs, Sanada n'avait pas oublié la discussion qu'il devait avoir avec son capitaine. Et au regard de Seiichi, il ne l'avait pas oublié non plus.

* * *

_**Et fin ! Eh oui, la discussion c'est pour le prochain chapitre ;) alors un peu de patience chers lecteurs et lectrices ^^**_

_**Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Et quelles sont vos suppositions sur la suite ? J'attends avec impatience vos avis sur ce chapitre numéro dix-huit !**_

_**Avant de vous laissez commenter, je voulais vous dire quelque chose : je viens de commencer une nouvelle fiction qui a comme personnage principal notre Akaya Kirihara ^^ si vous avez le temps, allez voir si c'est bien ^^ ça me ferait plaisir =D je vous laisse le résumé :**_

_**"Kirihara Akaya est un joueur fragile essayant de contrôler sa seconde personnalité pour rendre ses sempai fiers de lui et pour pouvoir enfin se sentir libéré. Il trouvera enfin un moyen pour se contrôler mais cette solution créer encore un problème. Les titulaires de Rikkaidai se posent des questions après avoir vu leur petit joueur avec son jogging et sa veste soigneusement fermée."**_

_**Sincèrement, Akadream =D**_


	19. Chapitre 19 : Peur et Mouvements

**_Hey ^^ me voici pour vous présenter le chapitre dix-neuf ! Wouah j'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit allés aussi loin ensemble ! ^^ Franchement merci à vous ! Félicitation a Sakiruka qui a été la 90ème reviews ! Bientôt un nombre à trois chiffres les amis ! =D_**

**_Réponses au Review :_**

**_maud : Hey ^^ ! Merci et c'est normal que tu n'arrives pas à prédire ses mouvements ^^ heureusement même ;) j'espère encore te surprendre et pour ta question, je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un rapprochement mais je vais tout faire pour mdrr =D_**

**_youji minaco : Bon, j'ai un peu de mal avec l'anglais mais j'espère avoir quand même compris ton commentaire ^^ merci pour tes compliments et ne t'inquiètes pas, Fuji et Tezuka auront leur lots de problèmes eux aussi, et ça a déjà commencé d'ailleurs ^^ mais Yukimura et Sanada se sont vraiment rapprochés d'Echizen ^^ Voila, bon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ! =D_**

**_caliste : Evidemment que c'est un bon signe ! Bah écoute, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi alors ;)_**

**_Sou-chan : Pour t'embêter, voilà pourquoi c'était pas dans le chapitre précédent :p Non ne t'inquiète pas, le père d'Echizen a autre chose de prévu x) mais je ne t'en dis pas plus :p Je suis contente de voir que tu as remarqué que d'un point de vue psychologique, tout le monde est un peu à bout même Yukimura (à voir dans ce chapitre mdrr). Avec leurs fierté, je pense qu'ils régleront cela eux-mêmes ;) Mdrr et je note tes idées ;p j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =D_**

**_Sakiruka : Hey ^^ ! Mdrr je suis contente de voir que personne ne sais comment va se finir cette histoire :p oh non ! Fais attention à ton cerveau, j'aime bien ses idées =D ! Bah tu as la discussion des joueurs de Rikkaidai plus une autre en bonus ;) j'espère qu'elles te plairont toutes les deux =) Mdrr le chapitre treize est juste maudit ;p et je vois très bien mdrr. J'ai ma petite idée sur les insultes que tu profère à l'encontre de ce déchet chelou :p mais ne t'inquiète pas, enfin essaye :p Tu l'as eu le chapitre en tant que VIP mdrr ;) à la prochaine ! =D _**

* * *

Résumé : D'ailleurs, Sanada n'avait pas oublié la discussion qu'il devait avoir avec son capitaine. Et au regard de Seiichi, il ne l'avait pas oublié non plus.

* * *

_**Chapitre n°19 - Peur et Mouvements**_

Les deux meilleurs amis arrivèrent chez Yukimura et allèrent directement dans la chambre de ce dernier. Le tout se fit dans un silence pesant et chacun en étaient conscients. La discussion à venir n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Seiichi alla s'asseoir sur son lit, après avoir enlevé la veste de son uniforme et desserré sa cravate. Sanada le regarda faire avant d'imiter ses gestes et de s'asseoir en face de lui, sur une chaise qu'il avait déplacé. Le vice-capitaine plongea son regard dans celui mauve de son capitaine et sans dire le moindre mot, lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait se confier s'il le voulait.

\- Genichirou, que veux-tu savoir, chuchota enfin Yukimura.

\- Seiichi, comment ? demanda seulement Sanada en utilisant le même ton

\- Depuis le match contre le père d'Echizen mais tu dois t'en douter maintenant. J'ai ressenti des… picotements depuis ce moment-là. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait. Je savais que les risques d'une rechute existaient mais, je me suis dit qu'il ne pouvait pas augmenter. Pas alors que je suis toujours sous traitement, continua Seiichi, son ton augmentait quelque peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches à ton équipe ? s'enquit Sanada

\- Les risques se comptent en pourcent. Après mon opération ils étaient à environ dix pourcents, mais… après mon match contre le père d'Echizen, ils ont augmenté de quinze pourcents. Les picotements ont déjà commencés ! Je… J'ai peur d'accord, j'ai peur que tout ce cauchemar recommence. Les médicaments ne fonctionnent pas, ou faiblissent, je…

\- Seiichi, coupa durement Sanada, avant de continuer plus calmement, respire. Calme toi, tu as raison je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens mais je le vois. Toute ton équipe le voit. Je ne te dis pas cela souvent mais je crois en toi. Tout le monde croit en toi. Nous savons tous qu'une rechute pouvait être envisagée mais nous savions également que tu passerais outre. Je te promets que les risques ne monteront plus. Ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, si tu me racontais cela depuis le début, conclut Sanada en attrapant la main de Seiichi et en la serrant. Il vit le soulagement dans les yeux de son capitaine, mais le doute était toujours là.

\- Après le fameux match, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal mais il n'y avait aucun picotement. Plus les jours passaient, plus j'avais des douleurs le long de mon bras. Et puis, il n'y a pas très longtemps, j'ai ressenti les mêmes picotements Genichirou. Ça m'a fait paniquer et même le médicament ne semblait pas fonctionner. Je pensais que j'allais devoir retourner à l'hôpital et que tout allait redevenir noir. Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que j'ai ressenti la première fois que c'est arrivé.

\- Seiichi, est-ce que tu sais ce que les autres disent de toi ? Akaya semblait si soulagé lorsqu'il a su que tout s'était bien passé et que tu allais revenir à Rikkaidai. Marui et Jackal, eux, étaient si content que leurs sourires ne les ont pas quittés de toute la pratique pendant deux jours. Yanagi a même poussé un soupir alors que ses données lui affirmaient que tu t'en sortirais. Niou et Yagyuu n'ont pas cessé d'annoncer aux restes de l'école, dès qu'un élève avait le malheur de leur parler. Te souviens-tu du premier jour où tu es venue nous faire une surprise ? demanda Sanada, un sourire en coin malgré de très légères rougeurs face au souvenir, mais voulant changer les idées de son meilleur ami. Il avait eu les réponses à ses questions les plus importantes, sa promesse était scellée.

\- Comment oublier ? rit Yukimura, je vous ai tous retrouvés dans les cuisines de l'école. Toi, vociférant contre Akaya qui avait fait tomber de la pâte sur toi pendant que les autres riaient aux éclats. Lorsque vous m'avait vu, Niou a fait tomber les œufs qu'il tenait et Jackal a marcher dessus et est tombé sur le sol. Qui m'a donné une équipe de joueur pareil ? s'exclama faussement le capitaine en riant.

\- Le gâteau était plutôt réussit, essaya de défendre Sanada, mais grimaça face à l'éclat de rire de son capitaine.

\- Grâce à Yagyuu qui avait mesuré tous les ingrédients, sinon vous étiez tous des débutants en cuisine. Mais c'est vrai qu'il était bon, confia enfin le capitaine avec un sourire sincère à son vice-capitaine.

\- Evidemment ! dit alors le dit vice-capitaine en remettant sa casquette en place avant de lancer un regard à Seiichi. La tension sur ses épaules semblait avoir disparu pour le moment.

\- C'était une bonne idée les figurines, dit Seiichi quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Tu les as gardées ? demanda Sanada avec étonnement, je croyais qu'elles s'étaient cassées, dit-il ensuite.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Elles sont dans mon armoire attends, répondit Yukimura en se levant doucement du lit et en revenant quelques minutes plus minutes avec huit figurines qu'il déposa soigneusement sur son lit. »

Les huit figurines représentaient l'équipe de Rikkaidai au grand complet. C'était Akaya qui avait eu cette idée eu tout le monde avait essayé de dessiner une personne de l'équipe. Il voulait que ce soit les décorations du gâteau. Finalement ce fut le capitaine qui les garda après que toute l'équipe eu finit de manger.

« Je vois ça, remarqua Sanada, eh bien Akaya sera content au moins. Lui, Niou et Marui ont passé beaucoup de temps sur leur dessin.

\- Ça ne m'étonnes pas, ces trois-là n'ont aucun talent pour le dessin, j'ai bien essayé de leur montrer deux trois astuces mais rien y fais.

\- Pour toi, la peinture est un don Seiichi, conclut Sanada en se levant et en tapant légèrement son capitaine sur la tête, sous le rire de Yukimura ».

Ils partirent ensuite dans la salle à manger pour souper, puis finirent leurs devoirs avant d'aller se coucher. Yagyuu et Niou avaient commencés à mener l'enquête et ils attendaient les résultats qui ne devraient pas tarder vu le talent de ces deux-là. Sanada remarqua le tremblement à peine perceptible de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il but ses médicaments avant de se coucher. Yukimura Seiichi était un jeune homme plus fort que ce que l'on pouvait penser aux premiers abords, et une fois quand le connaissait, il ne semblait pratiquement jamais atteint par une mauvaise nouvelle et essayait toujours d'entrapercevoir une solution, mais seul son équipe savait à quelle point le Syndrome de de Guillain-Barré l'avait touché. Et même les coéquipiers de Yukimura n'avait pas vu leur capitaine dans ses plus mauvais jours. Sanada, lui, les avait vus et refusait que tout cela se reproduise. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il ajusta la couverture sur les épaules de son meilleur ami, passa une main dans ses cheveux bleu et sombra à son tour dans un sommeil profond, sans remarquer le léger sourire sur les lèvres de son capitaine.

**Du côté de Seigaku**** : après leur visite chez Yukimura, sur le chemin du retour.**

Tezuka et Fuji marchaient en direction de la station la plus proche afin de rentrer pour pouvoir assister à leur cours de l'après-midi. Le silence était pesant entre eux, ce qui arrivait plutôt fréquemment depuis quelque temps. Souvent en désaccord, l'équipe de Seigaku n'en pouvait plus de la tension entre leur deux meilleurs joueurs. Finalement Tezuka, qui savait à quel point le prodige pouvait être têtu, prit la parole :

« Fuji ? appela Tezuka sans s'arrêter de marcher.

\- Quoi ? répondit le prodige, peu enclin à faire la discussion.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ta réaction, avoua le capitaine de Seigaku alors que les deux montaient dans le train.

\- Je t'ai dis que ce n'est pas si terrible, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait vraiment les faire. Ça le conduirait directement en prison. Il ne fait ça que pour nous faire paniquer et il y arrive plutôt bien, expliqua Fuji.

\- C'est de ça que je parle ! Comment arrives-tu a aussi prendre la situation ? demanda encore son capitaine.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, fut la seule réponse du prodige du tennis avant qu'il ne détourne la tête.

\- De plus, maintenant que l'on sait qu'il s'est également passé quelque chose avec Yukimura, il faudra être davantage sur ses gardes, termina Tezuka en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Très bien, fit Fuji en faisant rencontrer ses yeux bleus à ceux de son capitaine. Tezuka put percevoir une once de peur dans les yeux d'habitude si serein du prodige du tennis de Seigaku. Tu sais, continua Fuji, lorsque j'ai lu la lettre pour la première fois, je me suis tellement énervé que j'ai cassé un vase dans ma chambre. Je ne suis pas terrifié parce que je sais qu'il n'osera pas m'approcher, pas en ce moment. Mais je sais aussi qu'il fera tout pour réussir ce qu'il a entreprit. Qu'importe le mal qu'il fera autour de lui, termina Fuji, ses yeux se ternissant quelque peu alors qu'il pensait à ce qui était écrit sur cette maudite lettre. »

Le capitaine de Seigaku savait que la discussion était terminée, du moins de côté de son interlocuteur. Il cessa d'interroger Fuji et se mit à réfléchir à la situation actuelle. Très vite, ils arrivèrent dans l'enceinte de leur établissement. Ils allèrent directement au troisième étage, où étaient donnés les cours aux troisièmes années. Avant de ce séparé et avisant le couloir encore désert, Tezuka chuchota à l'oreille de son coéquipier :

« Ne penses plus à cette lettre, et ne me fais pas croire que cela ne t'affectes pas. Je le vois, je te rappelle que je suis ton capitaine mais avant cela, je suis ton ami. S'il se passe encore quelque chose de ce genre, préviens-moi. »

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et regarda son coéquipier et ami dans les yeux. Celui-ci ferma lentement les yeux, puis les rouvrit et fit un hochement de tête en direction de son capitaine. Il accompagna ce mouvement de son léger sourire habituel et se retourna pour rejoindre sa classe, où Eiji devait l'attendre. Tezuka sentit la tension sur ses épaules s'allégeait quelque peu et put également rejoindre sa classe, où les cours allaient commencer.

Plus tard, toute l'équipe se retrouva sur le terrain pour la pratique de l'après-midi. Inui leur avait demandé de se préparer à faire des matchs en double. Le collectionneur de données de Seigaku donna alors les équipes : Eiji et Kaidoh, Kawamura et Momoshiro, Inui et Oishi et enfin, Tezuka et Fuji. Tous regardèrent les deux plus forts de Seigaku, et frissonnèrent. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas dans leur beaux jours, il suffisait de les observer pour le savoir. L'équipe de Seigaku observa les réactions des deux joueurs mais Fuji se contenta de sourire et Tezuka lui, fit un hochement de tête. Ce fut l'équipe de Kawamura et Momoshiro qui jouerait contre celle de Fuji et Tezuka. Ils se mirent tous en place et les matchs commencèrent.

Un peu avant la fin du match de Fuji et Tezuka, alors qu'ils le menaient de cinq jeux à un, Kawamura envoya son coup de tsunami sur Fuji qui venait de se mettre dans la bonne position pour le recevoir. Tezuka était trop loin pour pouvoir la rattraper et ce fit Fuji qui réceptionna le coup.

Le jeune prodige envoya le coup du tsunami avec deux fois plus de puissance vers le terrain adverse, concluant le match sur leur victoire. Chaque personne regardait Fuji reprendre son souffle avant de taper son poing contre la main de son capitaine en souriant. Tezuka fronça les sourcils devant le souffle erratique de son ami mais cela ne semblait pas trop grave.

Eiji donna une sucette à Fuji en signe de réconfort et tous partirent des terrains car la pratique venait de se terminer. Tezuka et Fuji prenaient le même chemin pour rentrer et le firent alors ensemble. Ce fut Fuji qui arriva en premier et profita de son retour pour prendre le courrier. Tezuka le suivit et voulut lui dire quelque chose mais vit le dos du prodige se raidirent quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne se retourne violemment. Dans sa main, se trouvait une enveloppe avec pour seule inscription : Vous payerai tous.

* * *

_**Hey ! et me revoici sur cette fin... pas très banal je l'admets :p**_

_**Bref, j'espère que cela vous as plût et on se retrouvera pour le chapitre numéro 20 ! *_* Merci de toujours suivre cette histoire, je vous adores les gens !**_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre-ci ? Quelles sont vos impressions ? Comment pensez-vous que la suite va être ? =D**_

_**J'attends vos avis avec une grande impatience !**_

_**Sincèremet, Akadream =D**_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Ouverture des Sentiments

_**Hey les amis ! Bienvenue sur le chapitre 20 tout neuf et beau ^^ bon désolé pour ce retard moins que désiré mais pendant mes vacances, je n'avais pas accès à un internet illimité vu que je les ai passé à l'Ile Maurice ^^ bref, tout ce blabla pour vous dire que le chapitre 20 c'est maintenant !**_

_**Réponses Aux Reviews**_

_**Sakiruka : Coucou ^^ contente de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre 19 ^^ haha et pour ton instinct de protection envers Yukimura, je pense qu'il va être malmené pendant encore quelques chapitres :p et peut-être qu'ils finiront ensemble vu que j'adore juste l'Alpha Pair *_* c'est mon bébé ^^ Merci pour l'histoire du gâteau, je me suis juste dis que l'équipe de Rikkaidai ne peut pas être excellente partout :p donc la patisserie devrait le faire :p Tu n'as encore finis de frissonner haha ^^ Allez, je te laisse lire le chapitre 20 et je te dis à bientôt ^^**_

_**youki minaco : Haha je pense que ce chapitre te plaira vu qu'il est davantage centrée sur Fuji et Tezuka ^^ et ne t'inquiète pas, cette paire va juste bien ensemble comme la plupart des personnages dans l'anime ^^ bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ et ton coeur ne cessera pas de palpiter vu ce qui est dit dans ce chapitre ^^ Allez à plus !**_

**_Caliste : Tu me connais depuis le temps, j'adore finir comme ça ^^ mais place au chapitre 20 pour assouvir ta curiosité ^^_**

**_maud : Merci ^^ tu ne verra pas Echizen dans ce chapitre mais tu apprendras quand même pas mal de choses ^^ Sanada et Yukimura sont facilement compatibles et ils restent mon couple préféré ! Après, c'est son meilleur ami et voir Yukimura en position de faiblesse ne peut que l'ébranler. Il refuse que Seiichi ne souffre encore à cause de sa maladie ^^ mais dans un futur, ils pourraient finir ensemble oui =D_**

**_Minimiste : Merciii ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant et je ne te retient pas plus :p file à ta lecture ^^_**

**_Yudata : Hey ! Contente de te voir ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, Echizen m'irrite tout autant et c'est pour cela que je ne me voyais pas faire toute une fiction sur lui, ça m'aurait vite agacer. J'ai choisis plusieurs autres personnages qui étaient de un dans mes favoris et parce que je ne peux que souligner les relations ^^ Yukimura, Sanada, Fuji et Tezuka ont leurs propres problèmes et se concentre sur un trucs à la fois :p voilà pourquoi dans certains chapitres l'un est plus présents que l'autre ou qu'Echizen n'apparaît pas dans les trois derniers chapitres :p Merci ^^ j'avoue avoir placé deux à trois intrigue sous adjacente pour pouvoir bien faire fonctionner l'histoire sans qu'elle ne paraisse fade comme tu dis ^^ (Tu m'as percée à jour :p) Tu sais très bien que J'ADORE L'ALPHA PAIR et que ça se voit dans mes écrits :p Haha merci, je déteste juste Nanjiroh alors ça a été plutôt simple :p Je te laisse maintenant découvrir le chapitre 20 et on se revoit après ! =D_**

* * *

Résumé :Dans sa main, se trouvait une enveloppe avec pour seule inscription : vous payerez tous.

* * *

_**Chapitre 20 : Ouverture des sentiments**_

Tezuka ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de l'enveloppe rouge. Il releva finalement les yeux pour observer avec stupeur le tremblement à peine perceptible qui secouait le génie de Seigaku. En effet, Fuji ne fixait son regard sur rien, et ses épaules ainsi que ses mains tressautaient.

Le capitaine de Seigaku comprenait enfin la terreur qui habitait son joueur. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué une légère baisse des performances de la part du prodige mais avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Il voyait que son ami avait réellement peur de ce qui pouvait se passer. A lui d'essayer de l'apaiser maintenant. Avoir vu Fuji en position de faiblesse lui montrait simplement qu'il pouvait extrêmement bien cacher ses émotions.

Fuji ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela allait beaucoup trop loin. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il pouvait faire… en sachant que Yukimura avait été blessé à cause de cet homme. Qu'allait-il arriver maintenant ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Fuji sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par les épaules. Il leva les yeux, étant plus petit que son capitaine, pour rencontrer les prunelles de son capitaine. Le jeune prodige essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son expression mais le regard de Tezuka le figea sur place. Il tenta alors un sourire et ouvrit enfin la bouche :

" Bon, eh bien, on peut dire que cela n'était pas prévu, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

\- Fuji, ne pense même pas à me faire une comédie, ça ne marchera pas, trancha Tezuka, ses yeux ne lâchant pas son joueur.

\- Hum ? De quoi tu parles Tezuka ? Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne m'effraie pas des masses, continua Fuji en faisant un mouvement d'épaule, ses mains se resserrant pourtant autour de l'enveloppe.

\- Fuji, avertit une nouvelle fois son capitaine, écoute, ne te prend pas la tête avec ça. Nous sommes tous concernés. Juste, ne fais pas face seul.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Tezuka, dit Fuji en le regardant, bon, je pense que j'ai assez abusé de ton temps, continua le prodige, alors on se revoit demain, finit Fuji avant d'essayer de tourner les talons.

\- Je crois que l'on devrait ouvrir cette lettre à deux tu ne penses pas ? Allez entrons, j'avertirais mes parents ensuite, prévint le capitaine avant de marcher vers l'entrée de son camarade.

\- Eh bien, ça va être gai… chuchota le génie, sans se douter que Tezuka l'avait entendu. »

Le capitaine de Seigaku soupira avant de laisser son ami passer devant lui pour qu'il puisse ouvrir l'entrée. Il avait compris depuis longtemps comment fonctionnait le prodige. Souriant avec les autres, dès qu'il atteignait un seuil de confiance, il ne souriait pas à tous vas. S'il n'en avait pas envie, il ne le faisait pas. Tous simplement. Derrière ses allures de jeune homme fragile mais puissant se cachait un véritable stratège et parfois même un peu farceur sur les bords. C'était cette personnalité qui avait intéressé Tezuka et plus il en apprenait, plus il voulait en savoir. Et maintenant, Cet ami avait besoin d'une aide extérieur et ne le demandait pas. En connaissant son caractère, ce n'était pas étonnant mais maintenant, ça devenait trop grave. Il l'aiderait, même s'il devait le forcer quelque peu.

De son côté, Fuji soupira en ouvrant la porte. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation. Il avait appris depuis bien longtemps à ne pas montrer ses émotions. Ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire mais il avait réussi. Un peu comme Yukimura, avec son sourire il était difficile voir quasi impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait lors d'un match officiel ou même lors d'un entraînement. Mais maintenant, son capitaine pouvait aussi bien découvrir s'il y avait encore ce qu'il pensait dans l'enveloppe. Eh merde… comment je vais m'en sortir pensa Fuji en pénétrant dans sa demeure, Tezuka sur ses talons.

Les deux se déchaussèrent et allèrent directement dans le salon du châtain. Tezuka connaissait le chemin vu qu'il avait déjà été invité ici par le passé. L'ambiance était lourde, et le devint encore plus lorsque le prodige montra l'enveloppe rouge à son interlocuteur et l'ouvrit.

Il sortit un papier blanc, avec la même écriture rouge que la dernière fois. Tezuka s'assit à côté de son meilleur joueur, leur genoux se touchant, et se pencha lentement afin de pouvoir lire en même temps que le génie.

Menaces à répétition, défis, abaissement et insultes, tout y passait mais étrangement, Tezuka perçut un soupir de la part de son ami. Ouvrant la bouche pour poser son interrogation, il remarqua enfin la légère crispation de son joueur et que son autre main n'avait toujours pas lâché l'enveloppe où il semblait y avoir encore quelque chose.

Fuji soupira lorsqu'il comprit que Tezuka ne remarquait pas la supercherie avant de se rendre compte que son geste avait attiré l'attention. Ni une, ni deux, il se leva alors que Tezuka suivait le mouvement. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, la tension était palpable.

" Fuji, qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Tu sais, j'ai bien remarqué que tu ne semblais pas bien ses derniers jours mais la lettre ne doit pas être ton seul souci. Donc que se passe-t-il au juste ?

\- Rien, rien. Tu as vu la lettre non ? Je vais bien, répondit Fuji.

\- Ça, je n'en suis pas certain. Tu peux te mentir à toi-même mais moi, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Montres-moi cette enveloppe s'il-te-plait ?

\- Non, chuchota Fuji en reculant.

\- Fuji, ne recommences pas.

\- Non, persista Fuji avant de partir à grandes enjambés vers les escaliers, pour les monter.

\- Et merde ! dit Tezuka à son tour avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de son meilleur joueur. »

Les deux meilleurs joueurs de Seigaku se poursuivirent jusqu'à ce que Fuji arrive à moins de deux mètres de sa chambre. Tezuka fit une accélération et attrapa Fuji avant de le plaquer contre le mur, l'enveloppe derrière son dos.

" Fuji, ça devient grave. Qu'est-ce que tu caches avec autant de détermination ? Mince, je peux t'aider. Tu es l'une des personnes de mon entourage avec qui je passe le plus clair de mon temps, tu pourrais… non tu es mon meilleur ami. Donc, savoir que quelque chose te ronge sans savoir ce que sait, ça me tue. S'il-te-plaît, ajouta le capitaine quelques secondes après sa tirade, ses yeux noisettes plongés dans les yeux bleu du prodige.

\- … Très bien, je vais te montrer, soupira finalement Fuji avant de faire un très léger sourire, bien qu'il n'atteignit que parcellement ses yeux. Si tu voulais juste me lâcher ? demanda-t-il ensuite en sortant un léger rire qui allégea l'atmosphère tendu du début.

\- Oh euh… bien sûr, bégaya le capitaine des uniformes bleu et blanc avant de desserrer sa poigne. Maintenant, si tu veux bien ?

\- Allons dans ma chambre, ce sera déjà plus confortable, et comme ça, il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

\- Je te suis, dit seulement Tezuka avant d'emboiter le pas de son ami, tout en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris au juste ? Il devait avoir craqué avec la pression venant de chaque côté. Echizen, Yukimura et maintenant Fuji ? Qui seront les prochains sur la liste ? Que veut bien accomplir ce déchet au juste ? Tezuka était sûr que les deux de Rikkaidai et Fuji avaient les mêmes appréhensions. »

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Fuji. L'hôte invita son ami à s'installer sur le lit pendant qu'il allait chercher une boite. S'asseyant légèrement à côté de Tezuka, il lui tendit la fameuse boîte, un frisson le parcourant.

" Lorsque le père d'Echizen envoie ces enveloppes, il les accompagne souvent d'une seconde lettre à l'intérieur. Pour l'instant il n'y en eut que trois en comptant celle d'aujourd'hui. Elles me sont exclusivement adressées alors je me suis dit qu'elles n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec Echizen en lui-même. Je les ai rangées dans la boîte que tu vois, pour ne pas que ma sœur ou que mon frère tombent dessus par hasard en passant.

\- Je peux les voir ? osa demander Tezuka. Fuji le regarda lentement avant de répondre.

\- Tu sais, je ne préfère pas te les montrer maintenant, ça risque juste d'encore plus te mettre la pression. C'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, loin de là, mais c'est juste que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça, essaya d'expliquer Fuji.

\- … Je comprends dit lentement Tezuka quelques secondes plus tard, mais s'il ça continue, dis le moi.

\- Promis. Bon et si on allait prendre un thé ? proposa-t-il ensuite en gardant la boîte sur son bureau.

\- Ça ne serait pas de refus, ensuite je rentre chez moi.

\- Oui chef ! Allez tous en cuisine maintenant. Demain, on pourra rendre une visite à Echizen, je pense, songea-t-il ensuite.

\- Hum, ça devrait être bon, confirma Tezuka. »

**Du côté de Sanada et Yukimura, la nuit.**

Sanada se fit brutalement réveiller par du mouvement à côté de lui. Ouvrant les yeux rapidement, il tourna la tête vers le seul coupable possible : son meilleur ami. En le voyant, ses yeux s'ouvrir encore plus.

Yukimura était entouré par les couvertures et sa respiration était sifflante. Son front était moite de sueur et son pouls battait assez vite, nota Sanada en reposant délicatement le poignet de Seiichi. Yukimura semblait avoir beaucoup bougé pour qu'il arrive à le réveillé. Enfin d'habitude il ne bouge pas et s'accroche à la personne dormant avec lui.

Se ressaisissant, il entreprit d'enlever toute la couverture afin que Seiichi ne panique pas davantage, ayant une peur panique de se faire attacher ou des trucs dans ce style-là. Après avoir fini sa tâche, il essaya d'appeler son meilleur ami afin de le tirer de son cauchemar, en vain. Il se résigna à l'attraper par les poignets et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Au lieu de se détendre comme Yukimura en avait l'habitude dans c genres de situations, il ne se crispa que davantage en fronçant se sourcils et en serrant la mâchoire. Mince, je savais qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir rester calme la nuit, pensa Sanada en secouant doucement mais fermement Seiichi, il contrôle ses émotions pendant la journée pour rester de marbre la nuit.

Après encore quelques essais, Sanada réussit à sortir Yukimura de son rêve. Un frisson parcourait parfois son corps et ses yeux ne se fixaient sur rien, si ce n'est sur la lumière de la lampe de chevet.

Finalement Yukimura tourna la tête et regarda son meilleur joueur dans les yeux avant de les ouvrir en grand. Sanada venait de passer ses mains autour de la taille de Seiichi et le colla à lui, sans possibilité de retraite.

" Nous parlerons le matin. Dors, tu en as besoin, je ne te lâches pas. "

Seiichi comprit que Sanada ne parlait pas juste de ce soir. Il ne le lâcherait pas, quoiqu'il arrive. Rassuré et faisant fi de toutes les règles qu'il s'était lui-même imposé, il profita de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami, tout en lui l'a rendant.

" Attends juste… je veux juste bouger mes jambes avant de me rendormir, dit Yukimura en essayant de se lever. Il fit quelques pas, un tour et revint vers Sanada qui avait observer chaque geste. "

Finalement, les deux retournèrent se coucher, se demandant si le lendemain serait plus clément. Sans même le savoir, il finir par se rapprocher et Yukimura termina sur le torse de Sanada, s'en servant comme oreiller.

En espérant vraiment que demain soit une meilleur journée.

* * *

_**Et voilà la fin du chapitre 20 ^^ j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^ vous pouvez observer que les personnages sont vraiment attaqués d'une manière psychologique et perde leur calme ^^**_

_**Bref, je vous revoît bientôt pour le chapitre 21 les amis ^^ gros bisous !**_

_**Akadream =D**_


	21. Chapitre 21 : Une journée à l'image de

**Coucou les amis ^^ et bienvenue à la lecture de se chapitre 21 :) dirent qu'un début je pensais pas faire plus de 20 chapitres haha :p c'était loin ça :) breef j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'arrête mon blabla :p**

**Réponses aux Reviews !**

**Yudata : Hey toi ^^ alors d'abord je suis contente de voir que l'histoire te plaît toujours haha ^^ ensuite concernant les lettres de Fuji, ne t'inquiète pas ;) on en apprendra bientôt plus dessus c'est prévue au programme ^^ et tu sais très bien que j'adore l'Alpha Pair et qqu'elle se glisse comme ça pendant que j'écris mdrrr ;p c'est automatique on va dire ^_^ mais je ne te dis rien de plus et te laissera découvrir par toi-même s'il y aura de la romance ou pas ! En effet je n'aime pas vraiment Echizen même s'il est l'un des personnages principaux :/ A très vite Yuda' :***

**Minimiste : Haha déjà merci de suivre cette histoire ^^ ensuite concernant le père d'Echizen, ne t'en fais pas il est toujours là et déteste toujours autant sa progéniture. Je ne t'en dis pas plus ;) j'espère que le chapitre te plaira ^_^**

**youki minaco : Coucou ! Eh bien non, Fuji ne veux pas encore montrer ses lettres. Il ne veut pas rajouter un poids supplémentaire son capitaine *_* sinon on voit vraiment que Tezuka Fuji et Rikkaidai sont sous pression constante et ça risque de jouer. Haha j'ai adoré écrire la scène où Fuji se fait courser par Tezuka chez lui :p eh oui il fallait faire intervenir Yukimura et Sanada et montrer que la pression n'est pas juste du côté de Seigaku. Merci de tout tes compliments et on se retrouve très vite ^_^**

**Caliste : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ;)**

**maud : Haha peut-être qu'il ne se passe rien entre Fuji et Echizen ;) plus sérieusement, les relations évoluent dans la tension et la pression du moment. Ces personnages ont besoin de e se confier à quelqu'un et il se trouve qu'ils ne peuvent pas le faire. Ce sont des situations exceptionnelles. Sinon merci haha ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :)**

**Sinon... on vient de dépasser les 100 reviews et c'est juste énorme ! Merci à vous de me soutenir depuis déjà pas mal de temps :) je suis heureuse d'écrire pour vous !**

**Place au chapitre :**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Une journée à l'image de l'orage

Le lendemain matin, ce fut les rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent le jeune adolescent endormi. Celui-ci sentit un courant d'air alors que sa couette était à terre. Cela était dû au fait qu'il avait oublié de refermer complétement sa fenêtre.

Le châtain s'étira lentement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil. Avisant l'heure il se leva afin de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Fuji leva la tête afin de se dégager la vue, lorsqu'il tomba sur son propre reflet : son regard bleu était terne et de légères cernes étaient apparus sous ses yeux. Son teint était plus pale qu'avant et un voile de fatigue assombrissait l'éclat de ses yeux.

Soupirant, Fuji finit de se préparer et enfila son uniforme scolaire. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'observa une nouvelle fois : l'uniforme semblait un peu trop grand pour lui ces temps-ci et il flottait un peu dedans.

Le jeune prodige quitta la salle de bain et se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il prit, avant d'arriver dans la cuisine, où sa sœur et son frère étaient en train de servir de petit-déjeuner. Saluant tout le monde avec un sourire, il entreprit de s'asseoir et de commencer à manger. Le repas ce fit dans un silence total, ce qui était inhabituel. D'habitude, le jeune prodige aimait bien embêter son frère lorsqu'il était à la maison mais là, son esprit était ailleurs.

La plus âgée, voyant l'heure tournée, se leva et embrassa ses deux petits-frères sur la joue avant de se rendre à son travail.

Yuuta se leva et alla dans le salon pour prendre son sac, tandis que son frère alla mettre ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

Le jeune prodige était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il se cogna contre le vase de l'entrée qui tomba dans un bruit de verre cassé. Le jeune prodige glissa et sa main droite alla s'appuyer sur l'un des bouts de verre, ce qui le fit lentement sifflé de douleur. Manque de chance, sa main dérapa et tout son bras fut exposé aux éclats de verre. Yuuta, alerté par ce bruit, s'approcha avant de s'agenouiller auprès de son frère.

« Aniki ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de te blesser comme ça. Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Yuuta en examinant la plaie qui commençait lentement à saigner.

\- Un peu dans les nuages Yuuta. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? taquina le châtain en souriant légèrement.

\- … Mais pas du tout ! Aller lève-toi, tu dois désinfecter ça, dit seulement Yuuta avant d'aider son frère à se lever.

\- Yuuta, tu vas être en retard. Ne t'inquiète pas, je désinfecte puis je mettrais un bandage avant d'aller en cours, dit Fuji avec un sourire en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son frère.

\- … Bon très bien, mais tu as intérêt à le faire, idiot de frère, balbutia Yuuta avant de mettre ses chaussures. Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui avant de franchir le pas de la porte.

\- Evidemment, ça devait arriver aujourd'hui, soupira le dernier habitant de la maison avant de se diriger lentement vers la salle de bain. »

Le prodige observa le sang couler de la plaie. Le liquide s'écoulait lentement, avant de tomber goutte à goutte sur le carrelage de la salle d'eau.

Retrouvant ses esprits, le châtain entreprit de chercher un désinfectant dans l'armoire à pharmacie avant de l'appliquer sur son bras. Sifflant de douleur, il se dépêcha de terminer, puis banda la plaie en terminant par un nœud serré. Le jeune homme se passa une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant ainsi sa vue, et descendit les escaliers, pris son sac de cours et son sac contenant ses affaires de tennis et parti vers Seigaku.

Une fois arrivée devant le bâtiment, Fuji arriva près du portail et vit son capitaine dans l'angle. Celui-ci semblait attendre quelqu'un. Fuji se dirigea vers lui, tranquillement.

Tezuka réfléchissait tout en attendant Fuji devant le collège. Le père d'Echizen semblait être un ignare mais il ne fallait pas l'ignorer. Ou cas où Fuji aurait eu des problèmes en venant au collège, il avait décidé de patienter jusqu'à ce que le prodige arrive.

Toute cette histoire de lettre le contrariait fortement. Ce n'était pas le fait que Fuji ne lui montre pas ses lettres, il en avait compris les raisons. Ce qui l'énervait était qu'on s'en prenne à Fuji justement. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Fuji n'avait jamais causé le moindre problème. Un peu taquin sur les bords mais c'était contrôlable, enfin dans les limites du possible, sourit doucement le capitaine Voyant Fuji se diriger vers lui, Tezuka le rejoignit rapidement.

Les deux plus forts de Seigaku se saluèrent comme à leur habitude et partirent ensemble vers les courts. Les habitués du club s'arrêtèrent dans leurs occupations pour saluer le capitaine.

Petit à petit tous les titulaires furent arrivés et l'entraînement put commencer. Fuji n'avait pas pris la peine de mentionner sa blessure, superficielle selon lui.

Les matchs entre titulaires commencèrent après une série de 20 tours en variant course rapide et sprint.

Fuji se retrouva contre Eiji, l'acrobate l'attendant sur le court. Le match débuta sur les chapeaux de roues, bien que Fuji doive se limiter à cause de son bras, qui commençait à lui tirer. Le match s'étira en longueur avant que Fuji ne se décide à utiliser l'un de ses trois contres le tir de l'hirondelle. Il voulait en finir vite mais en même temps, son bras devait supporter davantage de pression.

Fuji serra les dents alors qu'il annonçait une nouvelle fois son tir, ce qui lui fit marquer le point, sans surprise. Son poignet manifestait une douleur qui se propageait dans tout son bras. Le châtain sentit son bras trembler alors qu'il amorçait une nouvelle fois son contre.

Tezuka observait le match attentivement et plus particulièrement le jeune prodige. Eiji lui semblait en grande forme et sautait partout. Fuji semblait crispé et son bras droit tenant sa raquette tremblait par intermittence. Tezuka remonta ses lunettes alors qu'il se concentra davantage sur son joueur. De la sueur coulait de son front alors que son souffle était irrégulier. _Bizarre_, pensa Tezuka, _Fuji ne se fatigue aussi rapidement, surtout contre Eiji. _

A peine quelques secondes après que le capitaine des uniformes bleu et blanc est pensé cela, il vit Fuji se crisper alors que son dernier mouvement le faisait gagner son match contre l'acrobate. Le jeune prodige attrapa soudainement son bras droit alors qu'il lâchait sa raquette. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, personne à part Tezuka.

Fuji sentit son bras lâcher juste après avoir exécuter son dernier contre. La plupart des joueurs de l'équipe était tous sur différents matchs et les autres rangeaient le matériel ou s'entraînaient. Il soupira de soulagement avant d'accrocher un regard brun. Le jeune homme vit son capitaine le regarder attentivement et il sut qu'il avait remarqué que son bras le faisait souffrir.

Tezuka avança rapidement vers son prodige et lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au vestiaire, en dehors des courts. Sachant d'avance que son capitaine ne le lâcherait pas, Fuji suivit les pas de Tezuka.

Arrivé devant les vestiaires, Tezuka prit la parole :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il d'entrer de jeu.

\- Tezuka, soupira longuement le prodige en regardant son capitaine

\- Fuji, non. Je t'ai bien dis que je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu sais bien ce qui peut se passer donc s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'il y a avec ton bras.

\- Et moi, je t'avais promis de te dire s'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Je me suis fait ça ce matin. Le vase placé dans l'entrée est tombé et je me suis coupé. Rien de plus, expliqua succinctement le châtain, en relevant sa manche droite pour montrer le bandage à son ami.

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'aurais pas dû faire l'entraînement de ce matin. Ta blessure s'est rouverte, souligna Tezuka en montrant le bandage, devenant rougeâtre par endroits. Allez, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, avant que ça ne devienne trop grave.

\- Tezuka, l'infirmière s'occupe du club de basket aujourd'hui. Il parait qu'un deuxième année s'est foulée la jambe, informa le petit adolescent avec un sourire amusé.

\- Eh bien, rendons-nous à l'infirmerie, nous aviserons après. J'ai donné les directives de l'entraînement à Inui. Faisons vite avant qu'il ne soit vite dépassé.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, dit Fuji en partant vers le bâtiment en question.

\- Fuji, tu devrais faire plus attention à ta santé, murmura doucement Tezuka en suivant le prodige. »

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, les deux amis s'assirent, en se rendant compte que l'infirmière était toujours avec le club de basket. Tezuka alla prendre quelques compresses pendant que Fuji enlevait son bandage. Le capitaine s'assit en face de Fuji avant de prendre délicatement son poignet droit pour délimiter les dégâts. Soupirant face à son joueur, Tezuka appliqua une compresse imbibé d'alcool sur une des plaies, faisant haleter le prodige qui ne pensait pas son capitaine aussi rapide.

Une fois la tâche des compresses finit, Tezuka prit une crème et en appliqua le long du bras du prodige tout en massant légèrement afin qu'elle pénètre la peau. Fuji soupira d'aise en sentant les doigts de son capitaine masser la zone endolori avant de remettre un bandage propre et le serrer pour que les coupures ne rouvrent pas.

Fuji bougea son bras, et fit un mouvement de tête à son capitaine. D'un seul mouvement, les deux se levèrent afin de retourner à la pratique pour la terminer.

Les cours passèrent tranquillement au collège Seigaku et à la fin de la pratique de l'après-midi, Fuji accompagna Tezuka chez lui, tout en discutant comme deux amis, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas faite depuis longtemps. Tezuka voulait passer chez lui avant de se rendre dans l'hôpital où se trouvait Echizen.

Sur le pas de la porte, Tezuka insista pour inviter son ami à prendre un thé avant de rentrer chez lui. Cherchant ses clef dans son sac, Tezuka parvint à déverrouiller la porte et à entrer chez lui, Fuji sur ses talons.

Une étrange atmosphère régnait dans la maison, alors que les deux adolescents se déchaussaient avant de pénétrer dans la demeure des Tezuka. En avançant dans le salon, Tezuka alluma la lumière et ce qu'il vit lui vrilla les entrailles alors qu'il entendit Fuji lâchait un bruit de stupeur à côté de lui.

« Mais… Que s'est-il passé ? »

**Du côté de Rikkaidai :**

Yukimura se réveilla grâce à la lumière du matin qui avait réussi à percer la protection de ses rideaux. Sa tête reposait sur le torse de Sanada qui lui, était encore profondément endormi. Jetant un coup d'œil au réveil qui affichait une heure encore matinale, Yukimura décida qu'il pouvait bien rester encore un peu sur le lit, à réfléchir. Il positionna sa tête confortablement sur Sanada et s'interrogea : devait-il repartir voir le médecin ou s'il pouvait se permettre de laisser la situation ainsi. Evidemment, il savait que Sanada aurait été de l'avis d'aller voir un spécialiste et il aurait été de son avis mais il ne voulait pas retraverser une autre série de test, d'examens, de prises de sang. D'être vu comme un miraculé, de n'être traité que comme un objet ou comme un spécimen voué à des expériences. Il détestait vraiment les hôpitaux.

Tout à ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas Sanada émettre un grognement mais il le sentit bouger. Yukimura se leva et observa son meilleur ami se réveiller lentement et avisa une nouvelle fois l'heure de son réveil.

« Bonjour. Bien dormi ? demanda Yukimura en souriant.

\- Assez. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de te demander la même chose, souligna Sanada en observant les cernes qui prenait place sous les yeux de Seiichi.

\- Désolé de te causer du souci, dit seulement Yukimura en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Ce n'est rien. Nous serons deux à faire face à cela. Allons-y où nous finirons par arriver en retard. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent et se levèrent d'un même mouvement, vu que l'heure n'était pas à leurs avantages. Se préparant rapidement, ils ne prirent pas le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner et partir directement en direction de leur collège.

L'entraînement matinal commença comme d'habitude par une session de course surveillé par le capitaine. Une fois terminé, il y eut du changement : la suite concernait les réflexes des membres de l'équipe et de leurs adaptations à chaque situation contraignante.

Une fois l'entraînement terminé, les cours commencèrent et une nouvelle attendait la classe de Yukimura, celle de Sanada et celle de Marui et Niou avaient un cours commun le matin pendant deux heures : la chimie. Yagyuu n'avait pas pris cette option, ne faisait pas ce cours là mais étudiait la langue anglaise. Le professeur étant absent pour raison familiales était enfin de retour.

Ça ne réjouissait pas vraiment Yukimura qui haïssait la chimie depuis son séjour à l'hôpital mais il n'avait pas le choix. Les quatre amis se dirigèrent donc vers les laboratoires, où le professeur devait sans doute les attendre.

Sanada et Yukimura se mirent à côté sur une paillasse et Marui et Niou firent de même juste derrière eux.

"Je veux que vous soyez très prudents aujourd'hui chers classes de troisièmes années, annonça le professeur quelques minutes plus tard. Les manipulations d'aujourd'hui sont dangereuses et nécessitent l'attention de tous ici présents. Les instructions sont au tableau, c'est à vous de jouer maintenant. Je passerai dans les rangs pour observer la qualité de votre manipulation, finit-il en permettant aux deux classes de pouvoir lire ce qui est écrit sur le tableau.

\- Yukimura, chuchota quelques secondes plus tard Sanada, est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Evidemment, je ne suis pas si faible pour ne pas faire une expérience Genichirou, souffla Yukimura en regardant son meilleur ami.

\- Je ne voulais pas insinuer ça Seiichi, dit Sanada en allant chercher ce qu'il fallait pour le début de l'expérience, qui était placé sur le bureau du professeur. »

Les manipulations avaient commencés et chaque groupe s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Yukimura disait cela mais ses mains produisaient des tremblements lorsqu'il devait faire tels ou tels choses en rapport avec la chimie. Et ça Sanada le voyait. Seiichi n'était pas à l'aise avec tout ça.

La première partie étant terminé, la mixture était en train de chauffer pendant que le capitaine et le vice-capitaine observaient et notaient les conclusions qu'ils pouvaient en tirer.

Le temps s'écoulait et les deux heures étaient bientôt terminées, ce que Yukimura attendait avec impatience. Lui et Sanada étaient à la dernière étape, il fallait simplement rajouter six gouttes d'un liquide afin d'obtenir le résultat recherché. Le capitaine prit le bocal et le plaça au-dessus de l'expérience.

« Attention les enfants. Si vous ne versez qu'une goutte de trop, le mélange explosera et un gaz se rependra, avertit le professeur alors que tout le monde en avait plus ou moins terminé."

Seiichi sentit des picotements familiers se rependre dans son bras alors que sa tête émettait des vertiges inquiétants. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva : le bocal contenant le liquide s'échappa de ses mains et arrivait à vitesse grand V vers le mélange.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin ^^ Haha je sais, je les laisse tout les deux dans une situation critique :p vous avez le droit de vous plaindre haha :)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plût et on se retrouve vite pour le prochain ^_^**

**Sincèrement Akadream :)**


	22. Chapitre n22 : Situations Critiques

_**Coucou tout le monde et bienvenue pour le chapitre 22 enfin ! :p excusez-moi pour ce retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Entre l'intrigue qui ne me plaisait pas et la difficulté à trouver le temps... Enfin, c'est du passé, puisqu'il est enfin là, tout neuf ^^**_

**_Réponse au Review :_**

**_maud : Haha je ne rejette pas du tout Echizen mais il n'a pas encore le niveau de battre Tezuka ou Fuji, en tout cas pas dans ma fiction. Je pensais ça, même en regardant l'anime donc ça finit toujours par m'influencer ^^ mais je ne l'oublie pas ! Haha pour les couples, je pense ajouter l'Alpha Pair ou en tout cas je vais essayer, après je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre donc tu verras bien haha ^^ D'ailleurs ! Dans le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après, ce sera le retour d'Echizen. Je préfère ne pas mélanger toutes les intrigues ^^ Merci encore et je te souhaite une bonne lecture =D_**

**_Yudata : Mdrrr coucou ^^ En effet Nanjiroh est vraiment un gueux nous sommes d'accords ! Fuji n'a pas fini de souffrir et j'ai l'horreur de dire que Yukimura n'aura pas cette chance aussi :/ Trop de pression s'accumule en ce moment pour ces deux-là. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre qui fut très fastidieux ^^ Bonne lecture et bisous Yuda' =D_**

**_youki minaco : Coucou ^^ ! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que lire le chapitre précédent à rendu ta journée plus agréable ^^ Haha la chimie c'est vraiment dangereu, heureusement qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave pour toi ! Les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ^^ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^_**

**_kama-chan59 : Haha j'aime bien les gens qui se plaigne mdrr. Tu vas le savoir tout de suite ! Le chapitre est juste sur ça en plus ^^ j'espère qu'il te plaira et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture =D_**

_**Voila ! Je vous laisse maintenant en paix pour pouvoir lire la suite =D**_

* * *

Résumé : Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva : le bocal contenant le liquide s'échappa de ses mains et arrivait à vitesse grand V vers le mélange.

* * *

Chapitre n°22 – Situations Critiques

Sanada observait du coin de l'œil son capitaine, tout en commençant à nettoyer la paillasse commune. Son meilleur ami avait les traits légèrement tirés et un teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, un début de cernes soulignait son expression et ses yeux indigos, d'habitude étincelant de sévérité ou brillant de charisme, étaient ternis. Tout à ses réflexions, le vice-capitaine ne vit pas tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. C'est lorsqu'il vit les fins sourcils de Seiichi se froncer et une expression de douleur prendre brièvement place sur son visage qu'il comprit le problème. Mais c'était trop tard.

Le flacon s'échappa déjà des mains de son meilleur ami et se fracassa contre le bord du mélange, répandant le liquide sur la paillasse et dans le mélange. Quelques gouttes de la mixture s'écrasèrent sur le poignet du capitaine de Rikkaidai, qui siffla doucement de douleur face à la vive brûlure qu'il ressentit. Sanada ne réfléchit qu'un quart de seconde, voyant déjà le début d'une réaction gazeuse, et prit rapidement Yukimura part les épaules l'enjoignit à se baisser rapidement avant de crier dans la salle, de manière à se faire entendre par tous :

« Code de sécurité de niveau trois ! Baissez-vous ! Maintenant ! »

Le professeur courut rapidement dans la direction du mélange, avec une bassine empli d'un solide en poudre inconnu. Les autres troisièmes années, ayant entendu le cri de Sanada, s'étaient agenouillés sous leurs propres paillasses, comme l'exigeait les mesures de sécurité du professeur.

La solution commençait à émettre des grondements inquiétants alors que Sanada et Yukimura étaient toujours sous elle, avec comme protection leur table de travail. Yukimura se tenait le poignet droit, qui avait brusquement rougit. Sanada l'observait avant de tendre le bras et d'attraper la main de son capitaine et d'appliquer un gant mouillé d'eau qu'il avait dans sa poche depuis l'expérience, et plus précisément depuis la cinquième étape. Le capitaine de Rikkaidai émit un souffle de soulagement quasiment imperceptible et se détendit.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur avait jeté la poudre argentée dans la mixture qui bouillonnait, afin de réguler le flux d'énergie. Puis il actionna les robinets d'eau et les dirigea vers le feu qui commençait à se former sur le haut de la paillasse. Ensuite, il prit dans la poche de sa blouse, un liquide rouge brique et en versa dans la solution qui arrêta de produire le gaz mais qui continuait de gronder. Finalement, il prit un torchon et recouvrit la solution avec, ne laissant un côté ouvert pour éviter une réaction violente du produit.

Le professeur repartit ensuite à son bureau et demanda aux élèves de se lever et de passer par ordre de paillasse afin qu'il puisse les contrôler puis les autorisa à sortir. Il précisa qu'il devait quand même lui rendre leurs travaux écrits vu que l'expérience était presque fini pour la majorité des groupes.

Yukimura et Sanada passèrent en premier et pensèrent à prendre leur note avant de s'y rendre. Le professeur les observa attentivement tout en pensant que si un incident de ce genre devait arriver, il n'aurait jamais parié sur eux. Sanada était beaucoup trop sérieux pour se laisser aller en chimie et Yukimura trop consciencieux. Certes ce n'était pas leur matière favorite mais leurs résultats individuels étaient toujours excellents.

Finissant son inspection de Sanada il passa à Yukimura, et remarqua immédiatement la brûlure au poignet de son élève.

« Sanada-kun ? Veuillez emmener immédiatement votre camarade à l'infirmerie s'il-vous-plaît. Dites-lui qu'un code trois est à privilégier.

\- Bien professeur, répondit Sanada succinctement avant de sortir, Yukimura sur ses talons.

\- Enfin sortis de cette salle, souffla Yukimura, j'imagine que je dois te présenter des excuses, dit-il ensuite en regardant Sanada.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Ce n'était pas de ta faute Seiichi. Tu déteste la chimie et tu n'étais pas à l'aise depuis le début du cours. Il n'y a que des blessures superficielles donc ça devrait aller, pas besoin d'excuse, répondit Sanada avant de se remettre en marche. Allons voir l'infirmière avant de rejoindre les autres.

\- Hum, acquiesça Seiichi.

\- Pendant que j'y pense, Yukimura ?

\- Oui ?

\- Comment as-tu fais ? Tu es trop consciencieux pour faire une erreur de ce type donc… attends voir une minute, picotements ? demanda alors très rapidement Sanada

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, avoua finalement à demi-mots Seiichi. Mais ce n'est pas si grave que ça, les paralysies ne sont pas si puissantes et les médicaments continuent d'agir correctement pour l'instant.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas en parler avec ton père ? se risqua Genichirou. La réponse vint, implacable.

\- Non. Je te fais confiance pour ne rien lui dire à ce sujet pour l'instant. Pas besoin de l'inquiéter avec ce genre de chose alors qu'il a déjà des semaines plu que chargées.

\- … Comme tu veux mais, si tu veux parler tu sais que, commença le vice-capitaine avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Tu seras toujours là, je sais, sourit légèrement le capitaine.

\- N'importe quand, ajouta quand même Sanada et il put voir les orbes indigos de son capitaine se voiler.

\- Tiens ? Mais où est passé le Sanada toujours si strict envers lui-même concernant ses sentiments, sourit Yukimura avant de rire.

\- C'est ça moque toi, dit Sanada avant de faire un sourire en coin en voyant son meilleur ami détendu avant de l'attraper par les épaules pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Yukimura, fais juste attention à toi, dit doucement Genichirou. Tu es fort, plus fort que n'importe qui. Ceux ne te connaissant pas pourraient penser que tu es invincible. Tu l'es mais tu as aussi des limites. Je te connais et je sais que tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête mais pour une fois, juste une fois, si ça empire, dis-le moi et va voir directement un spécialiste. »

Avant que Yukimura ne puisse répondre, il grimaça. Sanada baissa immédiatement son regard sur le poignet de son ami et jura en voyant la couleur pourpre qu'il avait, avant de l'entrainer vers l'infirmerie qui était vraiment à deux pas de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Les deux marchèrent rapidement vers le domaine des soins de Rikkaidai et virent l'infirmière en discussion avec un certain deuxième année de leur connaissance. Akaya, car c'était bien lui, se retourna et vit ses deux sempai à quelques pas de lui. Il blanchit d'un seul coup et ne put soutenir leurs regards inquisiteurs.

« Akaya ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda finalement Yukimura

\- Oh rien Yukimura-buchou, assura joyeusement le kohai avec un sourire, je suis juste tombé tout à l'heure et mon poignet s'est retrouvé entre les barreaux des escaliers. Il me faisait un peu souffrir alors j'ai décidé de demander à l'infirmière si tout aller bien.

\- Et donc ? s'enquiert le vice-capitaine.

\- Rien de grave, dit rapidement Kirihara avant de tendre son bras à l'infirmière qui en avait fait la demande, mais je dois porter un bandage jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse. Ça ne devrait prendre que deux-trois jours tout au plus. Bon je pense que je vais partir maintenant, à tout à l'heure buchou, fuckubuchou ! conclut le jeune As avant de partir d'un pas pressé vers la sortie.

\- … Sanada, tu n'as pas la sensation de t'être fait, en quelque sorte, jeté ? demanda finalement le capitaine quelques secondes après la presque fuite du deuxième année.

\- Autant en avoir le cœur net, répondit Genichirou avant de diriger son regard vers la seule femme présente sur les lieux.

\- Vous êtes bien les deux élèves s'occupant du club de tennis ? Ce jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de paniquer à propos d'un certain vice-capitaine qui aurait très certainement sa peau pendant les entraînements. Très difficile à calmer. Empêchez Kirihara-kun de faire des gestes trop endurants ou de s'épuiser inutilement. Son bras a besoin de repos. Il a oublié de prendre ce baume avant de partir, je compte sur vous deux pour lui remettre. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ici les garçons ?

\- Code de niveau trois dans la salle de chimie, informa Sanada, mon camarade s'est reçu quelques gouttes du produit sur son poignet et celui-ci a brusquement rougit, expliqua-t-il avant de laisser la parole à son coéquipier.

\- La douleur sur tout le bras a reflué mais l'une d'entre elles persiste vers le centre de la blessure, explicita Yukimura avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret pour que l'infirmière puisse examiner plus attentivement la blessure. »

Pendant que l'infirmière faisait son travail, Yukimura réfléchit à son jeune As. _Il nous cache quelque chose mais quoi ? D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec mon équipe, je devrais le faire cet après-midi ! Renji pourra sans doute m'aider et Akaya n'est pas bon menteur et n'essayera jamais avec moi, je le connais très bien, ce n'est pas le genre de personne à faire ça._

Une pointe de douleur fit sursauter Yukimura qui serra les dents afin de ne pas trembler. Les picotements refaisait surface et n'était pas seulement sur le bras mais parcouraient également sa cheville. _Recentre-toi Seiichi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de montrer à Genichirou que j'ai encore ce genre de chose. Tu en as l'habitude, ça ne vas te contrôler et te dicter ce que tu dois faire._

Les picotements partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus et le capitaine de Rikkaidai put enfin se décrisper. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber directement dans les yeux noisette orageux de son meilleur ami, qui se trouvait derrière la jeune femme. Ils s'observèrent longuement avant de briser tout contact visuel. L'infirmière, qui avait noté la crispation de son élève, pensait que c'était juste la douleur du bras. Elle prit la parole :

" Très bien jeune homme, tu appliques cette crème pendant encore trois jours et tu changeras le bandage tous les jours. La mixture contenait un dangereux effet mais heureusement les quelques gouttes que tu as reçu n'étaient pas suffisantes pour le provoquer mais ont, en contrepartie, eut l'effet d'une brulure. Bien, tu peux partir Yukimura-kun, tu peux participer à tes activités de club mais n'en fais pas trop, cela risquerait de tirer sur la zone du bras endommagée.

\- Merci, remercièrent en cœur les deux amis avant de prendre la porte pour se rendre sur le toit, afin d'attendre les autres du groupe qui allait arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes, à la fin de leurs cours. »

\- Ils n'étaient pas très loin du toit et y arrivèrent plutôt rapidement. Les deux meilleurs amis s'installèrent tranquillement sur le banc et profitèrent du silence qui y régnait. Seiichi le brisa quelques minutes plus tard :

\- Sanada ? Tu ne penses pas qu'Akaya nous cache quelque chose ?

\- J'en suis quasi-certain maintenant mais je voulais poser la question à Renji avant de faire quoi que ce soit. C'est celui qui passe le plus de temps avec Akaya donc je me fie à lui. S'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de grave, je ne pense pas que Renji nous l'aurais caché.

\- Tu dois avoir raison, soupira Yukimura avant de sentir le regard de son meilleur ami sur lui.

\- Seiichi, demanda d'ailleurs celui-ci. Dans l'infirmerie, tu semblais ailleurs. Ta cheville bougeait par à coup et était crisper.

\- Pour ne rien te cacher, ma cheville m'a bien fait mal pendant un court instant mais cela s'est passé vite. Rien d'alarmant.

\- Si tu le dis Seiichi. Les autres ne devraient plus trop tarder, constata Sanada en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge situés près de la porte d'entrée menant sur le toit.

\- Tant mieux, je me sens si fatigué en ce moment, murmura doucement le capitaine de Rikkaidai avant de fermer les yeux. Sanada l'avait entendu est passa rapidement une main rassurante sur son dos, en signe de soutien. »

Les deux amis entendirent bientôt du bruit venant des escaliers et Seiichi sourit, son équipe ne changerait jamais. Il échangea un regard avec son vice-capitaine avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur les différents membres de l'équipe de Rikkaidai.

Oui. Il les aimait vraiment tels qu'ils étaient.

**Du côté de Tezuka et de Fuji**

Devant le regard de Tezuka s'étendait son salon, enfin ce qu'il en restait. La table avait été renversée et tout ce qui se trouvait initialement sur celle-ci, était maintenant en travers du sol. Le reste de l'endroit n'était pas dans un meilleur état mais un rapide coup d'œil permit à Tezuka de voir que rien possédant de la valeur n'avait été volé.

Fuji, de son côté, était stupéfait. Alors c'était vraiment arrivé… lui qui avait pris toutes ces menaces pour du vent, il venait de se prendre une claque mentale des plus retentissante. Son souffle devint erratique à la pensée des autres menaces proférer et son teint blanchit. Le prodige recula jusqu'à ce retrouver acculer contre la porte.

Kunimitsu, qui avait commencé à faire le tour de son salon, se stoppa et coula son regard vers son coéquipier, toujours début contre la porte. Remarquant son teint plus que pâle et sa manière de respirer, il partit à toute vitesse vers lui et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Il put voir de la culpabilité envahir l'océan qu'était les yeux de Fuji et ne fut pas préparé à ce qu'il entendit :

« Oh mon… Tezuka, je suis tellement désolé, je ne pensais pas que cela aller arriver pour de vrai… je te le jure ! Fuji continuait à parler, de plus en vite, une hystérie prenant peu à peu place dans son esprit embrumé.

\- Fuji ? Fuji ! Calme-toi, ce n'est rien. Tu dois juste retrouver ton calme d'accord. Concentre-toi sur ma respiration, ça va aller, psalmodia doucement Tezuka à l'oreille de son prodige, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se détendre. »

Le jeune prodige ne pouvait pas arrêter le flux de pensées qui cheminaient jusque dans son esprit. Merde ! Il ne pensait que les lettres pouvaient être prises avec autant de sérieux. Fuji était constamment sous pression depuis le début de cette histoire et le mur était finalement tombé. De rage, il abattit son bras droit sur le mur derrière et émit aussitôt un râle de douleur, des dizaines de petites pics se propageait le long du bras coupable. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit quelqu'un, sans doute Tezuka, prendre doucement son bras dont la blessure semblait s'être rouverte en même temps que son esprit s'éclaircissait lentement.

Ouvrant ses perles bleues qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir fermé, il plongea dans les yeux bruns de son homologue. Ses membres semblaient lourds et le prodige ne protesta pas lorsque son capitaine l'entraîna dans la salle de bain puis l'assieds sur une chaise.

Tezuka observa son coéquipier alors qu'il le soignait pour la deuxième fois. Nettoyant la plaie, il se surprit à observer le visage du prodige. Sa tête était baissée et ses yeux étaient cachés par ses cheveux châtains. Sa frange plus précisément. Le capitaine de Seigaku voyait enfin la tension que le prodige avait maintenue tout au long de cette aventure. Il le regarda jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme aux yeux bleus ne relève de lui-même la tête.

Sans réfléchir, Fuji essaya de se relever mais ses jambes étaient comme du coton. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : il trébucha au premier pas et failli s'écrouler. Au lieu de tomber sur le sol, sa tête atterrie sur le torse de son capitaine. Le jeune prodige se releva de suite, et les deux amis se firent face. Sentant que Tezuka se posait sans doute des questions, Fuji décida de prendre les devants.

« Tezuka, je… en fait, tu sais ces lettres ? Tu te doutais qu'elle contenait des menaces à mon encontre et c'est bien vrai mais… il y a aussi des menaces sur quelques personnes que je fréquente… n'importe qui pouvait voir que le jeune homme n'étais pas du tout à l'aise avec ce qu'il disait.

\- Et laisse-moi deviner ? Tu as réagi comme ça tout à l'heure parce que l'une des lettre mentionnait que cela pouvait arriver j'ai raison ? Devant le hochement de tête de son homologue, Tezuka continua. Et que tu n'imaginais pas que ça puisse juste arriver. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, donc arrête de de te rendre malade avec tout ça.

\- J'aurais dû te prévenir.

\- A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas toi qui a ouvert la porte de chez moi, ou qui a encouragé cet acte non ? Alors arrête de te mettre autant de pression. De toute façon, je savais bien que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver et il y a une caméra dans l'entrée. Nous aurons vite des preuves de ce qu'il se passe. En attendant, tu vas venir avec moi dans la cuisine que je te donne de quoi boire et tu pourras ensuite te reposer un peu. Nous nous rendrons à l'hôpital seulement si tu te sens apte à y aller.

\- Mais Echizen voudrait sans doute avoir un peu de visite et…

\- Et rien. Si tu n'es pas en état, je ne prendrai pas le risque, vint la réponse implacable du capitaine des uniformes bleu et blanc. Allez allons-y maintenant.

Les deux joueurs les plus forts de Seigaku arrivèrent dans la cuisine dans laquelle Fuji prit place alors que Tezuka sortait le nécessaire pour préparer deux thés. Du coin de l'œil il vit son partenaire soupirer avant de poser ses coudes sur la table et de déposer sa tête sur le dessus de sa main. Il vit Fuji se laissait aller et fermer les yeux pour profiter du silence environnant sans doute.

Après quelques instants, Fuji ouvrit les yeux en sentant une délicieuse odeur de vanille embaumer l'air. Son thé préféré, son capitaine ne l'avait pas oublié. Souriant légèrement, il se saisit de la tasse que son coéquipier lui tendait et bu tranquillement le breuvage relaxant qui eut des effets presque instantanés sur sa personne. C'était stupéfiant de voir combien un simple breuvage pouvait autant calmer une personne.

Tezuka, pour sa part, buvait son thé avec moins de complaisance que son ami mais le savourait tout autant. Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone brisa le calme ambiant et Fuji fronça les sourcils avant de sourire et de décrocher.

\- Oui Yuuta ? Je vais très bien. Ah, tu rentres à la maison aujourd'hui ? Haha préviens Nee-san pour qu'elle puisse te préparer ce que tu aimes. Je devrais rentrer dans environ une heure ou deux. Oui, mon bras va bien je te remercie. On se voit se soir, salut !

\- Ton petit-frère semble se faire du souci pour toi, remarqua Tezuka quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Depuis ce matin en effet. Enfin, je le vois ce soir donc il sera sans doute plus rassuré.

\- J'espère… le capitaine allait rajouter quelque chose mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit à ce moment-là. »

Le jeune hôte se leva et échangea un regard avec son ami. Il n'attendait personne aujourd'hui. Il se dirigea finalement vers la porte d'entrée et l'entrouvrit légèrement. La personne qu'il vit le stupéfia. Sur le seuil, se trouvait la mère d'Echizen, portant un kimono japonais de couleurs pastel.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda froidement Tezuka alors qu'il entendait derrière lui les pas de Fuji se rapprocher.

\- Simple visite. Je viens au nom de mon mari : il vous convoque vous ainsi que les deux autres dans trois jours pour que vous puissiez lui poser toutes les questions que vous voulez. Il n'a rien à perdre maintenant.

\- Et si nous n'y allons pas ? demanda alors Fuji avec un air de défi sur le visage.

\- Eh bien… vous verrez par vous-même jeune homme. Vous savez aussi bien que moi de quoi il serait capable pour vous forcer à venir. Mais il est dans votre intérêt de vous y rendre. Maintenant que le message est passé, je peux m'en aller. Au déplaisir, fit la femme avant de tourner les talons, prenant la direction de la sortie.

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle vienne se présenter ici, sans le moindre scrupule, souffla enfin Tezuka après qu'il eut refermé la porte à double tours.

\- Je pencherai pour soit beaucoup trop de fierté soit pour l'inverse, répondit calmement Fuji. De toute façon, il faudra prévenir Yukimura et Sanada de cette visite. Bref, Tezuka, je te remercie pour ton hospitalité mais je ne me sens pas très bien. Je préfère rentrer chez moi plutôt que de t'ennuyer, dit Fuji d'une seule traite.

\- Fuji, repose-toi avant de rentrer chez toi, ne te surmènes pas. Tiens j'ai une idée ! Nous avons des devoirs de littérature à faire pour demain et je sais que tu déteste ça. Je t'aide à les faire et tu rentres chez toi ensuite.

\- C'est bien parce que je déteste ce genre de chose, répondit finalement Fuji en fronçant le nez."

Les deux amis se mirent au travail, sur la table de la cuisine. Tezuka expliquait la plupart des choses à Fuji et les deux avançaient correctement sur le papier respectif.

Fuji sentait ses paupières se faire de plus en plus lourdes, alors que sa main écrivait de plus en plus lentement sur le papier. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Cela suffit à le faire plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Sa main supporta le poids de sa tête et balaya de temps en temps sa frange.

Tezuka leva la tête et se permit un sourire en remarquant que Fuji s'était finalement endormi. Encore un peu et il aller penser que son plan n'était pas si brillant que ça. Franchement, cette matière avait toujours demandé à son coéquipier une grande concentration sans faille. Il savait bien que tôt ou tard, le jeune prodige plongerait dans les bras de Morphée, il suffisait d'attendre. Satisfait de voir qu'il connaissait très bien son ami, il entreprit de se lever et de passer un bras autour du cou du prodige afin de le soutenir et l'emmena vers sa chambre, qui ne se trouvait qu'à deux pas.

Enfin arrivé, il allongea Fuji sur le lit avant de le couvrir d'une couette légère puis alla jusqu'à son bureau, en réglant un réveil pour dans quarante-cinq minutes afin que Fuji puisse quand même retourner chez lui sans que le temps ne se rafraîchisse.

Anh. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Quels vont être les prochains mouvements ?

* * *

_**Et fin ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût et qu'il aura répondu à quelques questions que vous vous posiez ^^**_

_**On se voit bientôt pour le chapitre 23 ! =D**_

**_Sincèrement, Akadream =D_**


	23. Chapitre n23 - Pratique et Surprise

_**Hello tout le monde ! Je... je ne sais que dire après cette euh très longue absence. Je me concentrais à cent pour cent sur mes études pour avoir des notes correctes et j'en ai délaissée l'écriture, désolé ! **_

_**Le chapitre 23 s'est fait désiré mais le voici ! Et bonne nouvelle ! Les vacances sont le 10 juin ce qui signifie que j'aurai le temps d'écrire en juin-juillet avant de partir en vacance ! Breef, j'arrête de parler et je vous présente le chapitre 23 =D**_

_**Réponses au Review :**_

_**kama-chan59 : Merci beaucoup ! En effet haha, mais certaines réponses sont données ici ne t'inquiètes pas =D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi et je te dis à la prochaine ^^**_

_**Yudata : Hello toi =D Courage à notre Seiichi 3, bien que je ne peux rien te révéler sur sa future condition :/ Sanada, la base =D Les lettres de Fuji sont l'une des intrigues principales avec Echizen et Seiichi =D Effectivement, Fuji pense aux autres avant de penser à lui et ne voulait en parler à personne pour n'inquiéter personne :/ Haha tu verras ;) Grande surprise pour Sanada et Seiichi également au rendez-vous ^^ Haha à bientôt Yuda' au plaisir ^^**_

_**youki minaco : Haha merci beaucoup =D j'ai également aimé écrire la scène finale du chapitre ^^ je suis contente de voir que ça t'a plût =D je te présente donc la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise tout autant même s'il est beaucoup plus sur l'Alpha pour le coup ^^**_

_**Sou-chan : Hey ! Contente de te voir ici ^^ Awww merci :3 Ecoute, je vais bien, assommé par le rythme scolaire mais bientôt les vacances ^^ et toi comment vas-tu ? Haha, c'était inconcevable d'écrire que sur une seule personne, j'aime trop l'équipe de Rikkai pour ça :pp Je m'éclate avec l'attitude de Rinko mdrr ! N'hésite pas à me donner tes hypothèses, j'adore en lire ^^ Et si tu veux être prévenu de la sortie d'un nouveau chapitre et que tu as une adresse mail, je te l'enverrai par message privée la prochaine fois ;) à toi de voir ^^**_

_**Kuroe17 : Haha, elle s'est fait beaucoup attendre, mais la voici ! =D**_

* * *

**Chapitre n°23 - Pratique et Surprise**

Les membres de l'équipe arrivèrent bientôt à la hauteur de leurs deux dirigeants et s'assirent en cercle près d'eux. Chacun avait emporté une boîte déjeuner, Renji ouvrit son sac et en sortit deux autres boîtes en plus de la sienne. Il tendit le surplus à son vice-capitaine qui esquissa un sourire en acceptant ce que le Stratège lui donnait. Seiichi le remercia plus chaleureusement que Sanada et en profita pour reprendre sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire bien droit sur le banc. Le capitaine observait avec un plaisir non feint les membres de son équipe conversant en toute tranquillité. Des caractères si différents dans une seule équipe montraient sa diversité.

« Raaaaah Niou-sempai ! Rends-moi ça, s'écria le plus jeune de l'équipe en tendant son bras vers son cher poisson qui se trouvait dans les baguettes de son aîné farceur. Malheureusement, ce mouvement eut vite fait de faire remarquer le bandage blanc qui recouvrait son poignet qui jusque-là, était caché par sa manche d'uniforme.

\- Akaya ? Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu te faire ? questionna Marui en arrêtant momentanément de manger.

\- Oh, rien du tout sempai ! Je suis tombée dans les escaliers ce matin entre deux cours, expliqua la tête d'algue.

\- Mais, tu avais un grand examen de trois heures aujourd'hui non, demanda théoriquement Renji en observant attentivement le visage de son cadet.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu le savais Yanagi-sempai, sourit nerveusement Akaya, je suis sortie environ dix minutes en avance parce que j'avais terminé plus tôt, l'histoire des pays étrangers est toujours fascinantes !

\- Oh, sur quel pays l'examen a porté ? s'enquit le capitaine avec un sourire encourageant et un coup d'œil à Yanagi.

\- Sur la France, période de la Révolution de 1789, répondit fièrement le plus jeune.

\- Ce n'était pas la période qui t'intéressait le plus ? demanda Yagyuu.

\- Exact ! J'ai eu de la chance que l'examen porte sur ça !

\- Akaya ? Et ton bras ? relança alors le farceur de l'équipe quelques instants plus tard.

\- Hum… je suis tombé dans les escaliers près des barreaux et l'infirmière en a fait tout un plat… mince, dit-il ensuite en fouillant dans son sac, j'ai oublié de prendre le baume qu'elle voulait me donner...

\- Elle nous l'a remis Akaya, répondit Yukimura, Sanada ? appela-t-il ensuite, tu peux lui rendre ?

\- Oui. Tu dois le mettre pendant quelques jours sur toute la longueur de la blessure, annonça le vice-capitaine en lui tendant le pot. Akaya le prit rapidement mais le fit tomber dans sa précipitation. Le deuxième année blanchit alors que Yanagi le ramassait et l'observait.

\- Akaya, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as besoin d'un baume cicatrisant et non d'un baume apaisant ? Je ne pense pas qu'une chute vers les barreaux de l'escalier fasse des marques aussi prononcé pour que l'infirmière te donne ce genre de baume. Pendant l'analyse de Maître des données, le silence s'était fait naturellement. Le deuxième année avait baissé la tête au fil de l'explication et regardait ses chaussures.

\- L'infirmière a dut se tromper alors, se justifia-t-il après un temps de silence, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'offrir plus.

\- Akaya, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda le capitaine avec une moue soucieuse.

\- Yukimura-buchou… j'ai quelques soucis en ce moment, révéla enfin le deuxième année ne pouvant mentir à son capitaine. Mais, est-ce que l'on pourrait en parler après, nous sommes enfin rassemblés tous ensemble et j'aimerais parler d'autres chose… supplia presque le deuxième année en regardant tantôt son capitaine, tantôt le reste de l'équipe.

\- Très bien, répondit finalement Sanada en hochant légèrement la tête, nous en reparlerons ce soir après l'entrainement, avec le reste de l'équipe, d'accord Akaya ?

\- Oui Sanada-fuckubuchou, murmura Akaya. Un silence tendu s'installa, qui fut brisé par le prodige des volets de l'équipe.

\- Sinon ! J'ai découvert un nouveau stand de gâteaux pas loin du collège et ils sont absolument délicieux ! Il faudra qu'on fasse un tour là-bas bientôt ! dit Marui en s'allongeant sur les jambes de Niou tout en adressant un sourire à son cadet, qui lui rendit avec gratitude.

\- Bonne idée ! Je pense que ça détendrait tout le monde, appuya Jackal.

\- Buchou, tu t'es blessé aussi au bras ? demanda alors Akaya en faisant un large mouvement de main vers le bras de son capitaine.

\- En chimie, nous avons eu un léger contretemps avec une expérience, raconta Yukimura, la solution m'a brulé mais rien de grave, rajouta-t-il ensuite avec un sourire.

\- Tant mieux alors ! dit joyeusement le deuxième année en mangeant.

\- D'ailleurs ! Est-ce que Hyotei prévoit des matchs d'entraînements ? Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, répondit Yanagi en observant Akaya, Hyotei ne nous a pas encore prévenu.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas à Atobe, fit pensivement Yukimura en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit dans les prochaines semaines, ou as-tu entendu ça ? demanda Niou.

\- Hum… il me semble que c'était dans le train pour rentrer. Des jeunes portant l'uniforme de Hyotei en parlait.

\- Eh bien, nous verrons dans les prochains jours, finit Sanada. Bon, les cours de l'après-midi vont bientôt commencer, nous ferons bien d'y aller ! dit-il en se levant du banc du lequel il était assis, entraînant son capitaine avec lui. Nous nous verrons pour la pratique de cet après-midi. Je ne veux personne dans le court A. Ce seront les terrains couverts aujourd'hui.

\- Bien ! »

Les joueurs se relevèrent un par un. Les titulaires passèrent la porte en blaguant sur un sujet quelconque. Renji jeta un regard à Akaya et lui annonça qu'il l'accompagnait à son prochain cours avant d'aller dans le sien, qui n'était pas loin. Son cadet acquiesça, un peu nerveux, et ils partirent également, laissant les deux meilleurs amis seul sur le toit.

Yukimura se leva doucement et adressa un regard à son vice-capitaine avant de lui dire :

« Sanada, je te le promets, dit-il seulement. Sanada fronça les sourcils face à cette réplique.

\- De quoi… Oh ! fit-il soudainement, comprenant de quoi il parlait. Il hocha alors la tête en direction de son meilleur ami, lui faisant un sourire en coin. »

Le vice-capitaine plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Seiichi et le fit pivoter pour pouvoir l'observer. Son visage bien qu'ayant repris des couleurs depuis l'opération, restait toujours très pâle. Des cernes prenaient place sous les yeux indigos et donner un aspect fatigué à Yukimura. Malgré cette fatigue évidente, le capitaine de Rikkaidai n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe et de sa force. Les yeux indigo luisaient de douceur et de force. Ils montraient toute la combativité de leur propriétaire. Sanada repensa aux rares fois où il avait vu ses mêmes perles mauves se troubler de douleurs et de tristesse ou embuer de larmes qu'il ne laissait presque jamais couler.

C'est un spectacle que personne ne voudrait voir.

Personne.

Yukimura observa son meilleur ami alors que celui-ci restait sans bouger, face à lui. Le plus petit fronça les sourcils et allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsqu'un mouvement brusque l'arrêta. Sanada venait de l'attirer dans une forte étreinte. La tête du capitaine de Rikkaidai se retrouva sur le torse de son vice-capitaine, près de son cœur, qui battait étrangement vite.

Seiichi, qui s'était tout d'abord tendu au contact imprévu, se détendit et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Genichirou, lui rendant son étreinte. Les mains fortes et puissance du vice-capitaine c'était glissé naturellement vers l'océan de boucles bleues qu'était les cheveux de Yukimura.

Rien de semblait avoir plus d'importance que cette étreinte, cette marque d'affection et de respect entre les deux joueurs de Rikkaidai. Un sentiment de plénitude planait sur le toit de leur école. Chacun s'y noyait avec joie. Le père d'Echizen, la possibilité d'une rechute, les lettres de menaces… ils oubliaient tout cela l'espace de quelques secondes et savouraient la tendresse de l'autre.

Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut infini mais en même temps terriblement court, ils se séparèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils n'entendirent pas la porte du toit se refermer doucement et se regardèrent quelques secondes.

« Je pense qu'il serait tant d'y aller Genichirou, notre prochain cours nous attend, murmura le capitaine.

\- Tu as raison, allons-y Seiichi, nos classes ont sport cette après-midi.

\- Oh et… ne t'inquiètes pas, je te dirai immédiatement si quelque chose ne vas pas précisa Yukimura en replaçant l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

\- Je vais y croire même si je sais que, même tes limites franchies, tu ne me diras rien, répondit au tac-au-tac Sanada, je te connais trop Seiichi, même rester sur le lit quand tu es malade reste un défi pour toi. Je ne te rappelle pas le nombre de fois où tu as dirigé l'entraînement avec une fièvre monstre.

\- Ce n'est arrivé que quelques fois, réplique avec une mauvaise fois évidente le capitaine alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers du toit.

\- Que tu partes de chez moi avec ce genre de grippe. Je me demande combien de fois ce stratagème a marché chez toi, le taquina légèrement Sanada à sa suite, ce qui lui valut un petit coup sur l'épaule, suivit d'un sourire de la part de Seiichi.

\- Ce n'est pas une fièvre qui va avoir raison de moi tout de même.

\- Ça, je n'en doute pas, finit par répondre Sanada. »

Yukimura et Sanada prirent le chemin du gymnase, tout en discutant des programmes d'entraînements du club, et se taquinant gentiment. Comme des collégiens normaux.

**Du côté de Kirihara et de Yanagi**

Le silence commençait à devenir pesant du côté des deux joueurs de Rikkaidai. Akaya avait la tête rentré dans ses épaules et avançait sans jeter de regard aux alentours. Yanagi, au bout d'un certain temps, prit la parole, ce qui arrêta le deuxième année dans sa marche en même temps.

« Akaya ? Cela recommence n'est-ce pas ?

\- On peut dire ça mais… ce n'est pas pire qu'avant, ne t'en fais pas sempai, répondit Kirihara avec un petit rire forcé

\- Tu devrais en parler avec Genichirou et Seiichi ce soir. Ça te ferait du bien et profite du fait que l'équipe entière sera là.

\- J'y réfléchissais depuis déjà pas mal de temps à vrai dire… c'est difficile de cacher ça à Yukimura-buchou. Je ne te parle même pas de Sanada-fuckubuchou. Je ne trouvais simplement pas le bon moment, réfléchit Akaya en tripotant l'une de ses mèches bouclé, signe de nervosité.

\- C'est toi et toi seul qui créeras le bon moment Akaya, il ne viendra pas sinon. Je serais là, ne t'inquiètes pas, rassura maladroitement le Stratège.

\- Je sais sempai ! s'écria Akaya en souriant à son ainé. Il chercha des yeux quelques choses puis se mordit la lèvre en se tapant légèrement le front. Mince ! J'ai oublié mon sac sur le toit, je vais le chercher, tu m'attends ici sempai ? demanda ensuite le deuxième année.

\- Il vaut mieux que je t'accompagne, répondit simplement Yanagi en marchant à côté de son cadet. »

Les deux arrivèrent vite sur le toit et ouvrirent la porte. Akaya allait avancer sans aucune discrétion avant que Yanagi ne l'arrête en lui montrant la scène se jouant devant eux. Les émeraudes du plus jeune s'arrondirent légèrement en voyant son capitaine et son vice-capitaine. Il se figea et se fut Renji qui prit le soin de prendre ses affaires avant de mener la deuxième année à la sortie. Il veilla également à refermer doucement la porte derrière eux afin de ne pas déranger les deux dirigeants du club de tennis. _Ces deux-là ont des choses à se dire_, pensa Yanagi en secouant légèrement ses cheveux. _Reste à voir comment cela va évoluer, de bonnes données en perspectives_.

« Akaya, appela le troisième année, recevant toute l'attention de son cadet, je t'accompagne à ta salle de classe, dépêchons-nous ou nous arriverons en retard.

\- Oui Yanagi-sempai ! Mais… Tu penses le capitaine allait bien ? questionna doucement Kirihara.

\- Il a Genichirou avec lui, répondit Yanagi avec un petit sourire, ne t'en fais pas, tout iras bien pour ces deux-là. Akaya, est-ce que tu veux bien me dire d'où vient ta blessure maintenant ?

\- Je… Je me suis réellement blessé dans les escaliers, répondit rapidement Akaya.

\- Hum… je vois, ils ont décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure alors. Je pense avoir une idée, mais j'aurais besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un faisant partie du Comité… Genichirou peut-être, songea Yanagi en ouvrant la porte de la salle de classe de son cadet.

\- Yanagi-sempai ?

\- Tout vas bien, je réfléchissais simplement à voix haute, concentres-toi sur tes cours à venir, nous nous verrons à la pratique de ce soir, salua Yanagi en scannant rapidement la salle avant de reposer son regard sur son cadet, dont il ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Oui ! acquiesça joyeusement Akaya avant d'essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses boucles. »

Yanagi quitta la salle de son cadet, tout en observant attentivement chaque élève. Il rejoignit ensuite sa classe et suivit les cours avec une grande assiduité.

**Pratique de Rikkaidai**

Tous les titulaires se retrouvèrent dans les terrains couverts de l'école, qui possédaient plusieurs machines d'entraînements. Yukimura prit la parole d'une voix forte :

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer ! Les premières et les deuxièmes années, échauffez-vous avec des tours de terrains et faîtes le parcours numéro trois affiché sur le mur de gauche. Pareil pour les troisièmes années sauf qu'en plus, vous allez rajouter les plots situés au fond du gymnase. Pour les titulaires, échauffement similaires puis vous allez tous passer avec les machines pour que j'évalue la puissance et la vitesse de réaction de chacun. En place ! expliqua le capitaine avant de s'adresser au plus jeune des titulaire, Akaya ne force pas, tu ne feras que les tours d'échauffements ainsi que le parcours numéro un et deux. Puis, tu viendras t'asseoir ici, finit le bleuté avec un regard sévère.

\- Oui capitaine ! répondit Kirihara. »

Le début de la pratique commença dans un calme religieux. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était les pas de course que les membres du club faisaient lorsqu'ils courraient. Yukimura courrait également, devant son vice-capitaine. Il était en dessous de son rythme habituel mais avait promis à Sanada qu'il ne forcerait pas trop pendant la pratique d'aujourd'hui.

Les titulaires arrivèrent rapidement aux machines, pendant qu'Akaya se mettait auprès de son capitaine, afin de pouvoir écouter les recommandations, même s'il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner sur les machines. Seiichi annonça rapidement ce qu'il attendait de chacun et tous se mirent en ligne.

Sanada fut le premier. Il s'arrêta face à la machine et se mit en position. Sans signal, trois balles foncèrent sur lui, à moins d'une seconde par balle. Le vice-capitaine inspira et renvoya les balles près de la ligne du fond, au même endroit. Remettant en place sa casquette, il céda sa place à celui derrière lui.

Marui et Niou reçurent deux balles aussi rapides que celles de Genichirou, mais elles furent plus lourdes. Ils arrivèrent à les renvoyer, sur deux points différents de la ligne du fond.

Jackal et Yagyuu eurent trois balles lentes afin d'entraîner leurs précision. Ils envoyèrent tout deux les balles aux deux coins du terrain.

Yanagi fut le dernier. Il ne reçut qu'une seule balle lancée à grande vitesse. Avec un coup net et précis, il la renvoya pile sur la ligne du court.

L'entraînement dura encore quelques temps, les machines étaient sollicitées par quelques deuxièmes années qui voulaient tester leur swing. Yukimura les autorisa à allumer celles à l'opposé de où se trouvait les titulaires.

Akaya, pour sa part, observait les mouvements de ses aînés afin de s'entraîner. Chaque muscles étaient suivis par ses yeux émeraudes, analysant et cherchant la moindre faille. Tout à coup, un bruit fendit l'air, en même temps qu'un « Attention ! » de la part des deuxièmes années utilisant les machines de moindre importance. Akaya eut simplement le temps de se baisser avant que la balle ne l'atteigne mais en se relevant, il en vit une autre foncer droit sur lui. Le titulaire voulut lever son bras afin de parer le choc, ce qui lui déclencha une vague de douleur dut à la blessure. Il ne put que fermer les yeux et attendre le choc, tout en serrant les dents.

La tête d'algue entendit un grand bruit de raquette suivit de celui d'une balle s'écrasant contre le mur. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son capitaine, devant lui, raquette en main. Ayant vu son cadet en position difficile, Seiichi avait pris la première raquette qu'il avait vu et avait renvoyé la balle. Le visage du capitaine se ferma. Il échangea rapidement un regard avec Sanada, qui avait les sourcils froncés, et Yanagi qui observait le gymnase avant de prendre la parole, sa voix résonnant dans le gymnase devenu silencieux.

« Qui est responsable de cela ? demanda-t-il d'une voix polaire en s'adressant au groupe de deuxièmes années venu le voir un peu plus tôt.

\- Yukimura-buchou… dit alors un deuxième année blond.

\- Encore toi ? Je croyais vous avoir bien dis que l'usage des machines demandait un grand sérieux. Je ne veux rien entendre, cinquante tours de terrains. Maintenant, ordonna le capitaine. Il vit le blond commencer sa punition la tête basse.

\- Yukimura-buchou, s'écria quelques secondes plus tard Akaya en s'approchant rapidement de son capitaine, suivit par le reste des titulaires.

\- Je vais bien, c'est encore dans mes cordes de renvoyer une simple balle d'entraînement, dit rapidement Yukimura avec un sourire. Surtout de cette puissance.

\- On n'en doutait pas, répondit Niou en souriant alors qu'il décoiffait Akaya.

\- Ce deuxième année cause pas mal de problèmes dernièrement, souffla sévèrement Sanada en observant le dit deuxième année qui continuait de courir.

\- Il va falloir le surveiller davantage, répondit pensivement Yukimura. Bon, la pratique est sur le point de se terminer. Sanada, appela-t-il ensuite, va dire aux premières et deuxièmes années de ranger les plots et de partir se changer, ordonna le capitaine. Sanada fit un rapide hochement de tête et s'éloigna. Vous autres, nous allons aux vestiaires.

\- Oui ! »

Les titulaires partirent vers les vestiaires, où Sanada les rejoint quelques minutes plus part, s'assurant du bon travail des membres du club. Un silence se fit alors que les titulaires se changeaient.

« Euh… commença maladroitement Akaya, alors que ses aînés se regardaient.

\- Akaya, nous n'allons pas te juger, tu nous fais confiance donc lances-toi, dit gentiment Seiichi alors qu'il mettait correctement en place son uniforme.

\- Je… j'ai un problème avec les gens de ma classe dernièrement. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me suivre un peu partout, parfois jusqu'à chez moi. L'autre jour, certains m'ont pris… hum des affaires mais bon, ce n'est pas trop grave ça dit très rapidement le jeune Ace afin de se débarrasser de la tension.

\- Akaya, appela doucereusement Genichirou, cette chute dans les escaliers, ils l'ont provoqué ? Le silence qu'il reçut lui donna bien vite la réponse, ainsi que l'air penaud de son cadet.

\- Qui ? demanda alors Niou en s'approchant du jeune Ace. Un autre silence lui répondit alors qu'Akaya détournait le regard.

\- J'ai déjà essayé d'avoir ces noms mais Akaya ne souhaite pas les divulguer, dit le Stratège en regardant rapidement l'équipe. J'ai également minimisé au maximum les déplacements d'Akaya seul dans les bâtiments de Rikkaidai. Ils n'ont pas compris que nous les avions à l'œil.

\- Il va falloir ouvrir l'œil maintenant, dit dangereusement Yukimura en se dégageant le front, Akaya si quelque chose d'autre se produit, je veux que tu viennes nous le dire, à celui qui se trouve le plus près.

\- Oui capitaine, murmura le deuxième année.

\- Mais pourquoi font-ils ça ? s'interrogea Marui en plaçant un bras sur les épaules de son cadet.

\- Je ne sais pas Marui-sempai, dit Akaya en se grattant le crâne. Je crois que ça a un lien avec le prochain tournoi, continua-t-il pas sûr de lui, ou alors ils veulent se venger.

\- Se venger ?

\- Du fait que je sois dans l'équipe des titulaires et pas eux, continua Akaya sans voir les regards que s'échangèrent les troisièmes années. Il eut un silence.

\- … Et si nous faisions le chemin ensemble, dit Jackal, voulant alléger l'atmosphère qui était plus que lourde dans les vestiaires. Les détails les plus importants avait été dit. Aucun membre de l'équipe ne releva la tentative de changement de sujet. Kirihara lui envoya un coup d'œil ainsi qu'un sourire.

\- Bonne idée ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas fait ! s'écria Marui en mangeant une sucette. »

L'équipe de Rikkaidai partit rapidement, ensemble, vers la station de train qui les ramenait chez eux. Ils discutèrent tout au long du chemin. Des rires pouvant se faire entendre dans la nuit.

**Du côté de Tezuka et Fuji**

Tezuka venait de mettre le point final à son devoir et finit dans le même temps d'annoter celui de son camarade afin qu'il puisse le finir plus rapidement. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule de la cuisine, qui avait échappé au massacre, et remarqua que Fuji allait bientôt se réveiller ou, que le réveil allait bientôt sonner. Il se leva et s'étira avant de prendre le chemin de sa chambre.

Il arriva devant sa porte et l'entrouvrit lentement afin qu'elle ne grince pas et pénétra dans sa chambre. Son regard fut tout de suite tourné vers le lit ou Fuji dormait encore, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Il s'installa sur une chaise, à côté de son lit, et éteignit son réveil afin de ne pas le tirer du sommeil trop brusquement. Il avança doucement sa main et la posa sur l'épaule de son ami, avant de le secouer gentiment.

Fuji papillonna des yeux avant de lever sa main vers son visage pour se réveiller. Il finit par se relever et prit une position assise, et remarqua son capitaine, qui l'avait observé pendant tout le processus.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Tezuka en lui donnant un verre d'eau.

\- Je vais mieux, un peu mal au crâne mais ça doit être à cause de la sieste. Merci, répondit Fuji en prenant avec reconnaissance le verre que lui tendait Tezuka et en sirota le contenu.

\- Fuji ? Ne t'en fais pas pour le salon, ça s'arrangera bientôt, ne penses pas à ça.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Tezuka… je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il irait aussi loin pour prouver qu'il était sérieux.

\- Ça suffit, dit froidement le capitaine de Seigaku avant de reprendre plus doucement, je viens de te dire de ne pas t'en faire. Nous mettrons ça au clair dans trois jours. Là, ça ne sers à rien de se prendre la tête.

\- Tu as raison, répondit finalement le prodige quelques secondes plus tard en passant une main sur son front pour dégager sa vue. Bon, je pense que je vais rentrer maintenant, il commence vraiment à se faire tard.

\- Bien, appelle-moi quand tu seras chez toi, demanda Tezuka en se levant.

\- Je le ferais, promit le châtain en faisant un léger sourire, et merci.

\- Je n'ai rien fais qui mérite des remerciements de ta part, prends soin de toi. »

Fuji mit sa veste et fit un geste à son capitaine ainsi qu'un sourire avant de finalement partir. Le prodige ferma la porte et remit en place ses vêtements avant de s'élancer dans les rues afin de retourner chez lui. Son bras le faisait encore un peu souffrir mais ce n'était rien d'insurmontable.

Sur le chemin, Fuji réfléchit à tous ce qu'il s'était passé durant les dernières semaines. Il devait absolument trouver une solution avant que tout ceci n'empire pour de bon. Malgré la gentillesse peu commune de son capitaine, il n'arrivait pas à enlever le poids qui s'était mis sur ses épaules depuis la découverte du salon de Tezuka. Son appartement avait quand même était saccagé ! Et son capitaine qui ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Tout à ses réflexions, Fuji ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il était arrivé chez lui.

Il sonna et son frère vint lui ouvrir la porte. Il lui sourit et enleva son manteau. En l'accrochant, il vit une boîte rectangulaire sur la table de l'entrée. Yuuta lui signala que c'était un colis pour lui. Fuji le remercia et prit le colis avant de monter dans sa chambre et de le déposer. Il prit son téléphone et appela son capitaine pour lui dire qu'il était bien rentré chez lui, tout en regardant l'étiquette collé sur la boîte.

De stupeur, il lâcha son téléphone qui s'écrasa à ses pied, son capitaine toujours de l'autre côté du fil.

* * *

_**Voici la fin du chapitre 23**__**, j'espère qu'il vous a plût !**_

_**J'attends vos hypothèses avec impatience sur ce que contient la fameuse boîte =D**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne reprise des cours ce lundi et vous dis à la prochaine =D**_

_**Prenez soin de vous ^^**_

_**Aka' =D**_


End file.
